Kill la Hero: First Blood
by Dragon Emperor0
Summary: Years after the life fiber crisis and the appearance of Quirks, Akamaru, Ryuko, Satsuki, And Daniel Are now living peacefully in a Now superhuman society. And the cyborg and life fiber girls son Senketsu (named after her Kamui) now tries to make a name for himself in this society, will he succeed? And what of this boy izuku Midoriya? What potential does he hold? Sequel to Code RED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Senketsu Hamada: the bloodthirsty hero.

(Play opening theme 1: The Day from My hero Academia: English Version by Nate Wants to battle)

You see the sun rise , a new days upon you, your biting your nails and your knees start to tremble,

(within a gold void with glitters, Senketsu and Izuku are standing looking in front of them, seeing all Might and RED, Ryuko, The Kiryuins and the three original Kamuis)

the time is upon you to show them what you can do and soon they will know that the day has come.

(Senketsu tries to reach out to the original Senketsu, as izuku does to all Might, But they hesitate. The music kicks off, showing different students in the screen before the title 'Kill la Hero: First Blood' appears.)

Late into the night i hear a storming. An end to the rain is what I pray and am hoping now i feel the pressure of the city oh how it eats me whole.

(At nightfall in the city while it rained, Izuku looks up at the night sky with a frown before feeling a hand on his shoulder, looking to see Senketsu, a small smile forms before the two walk off in the raining night.)

So many names and faces sleepless nights spent in unknown places and every day i walk into the great unknown.

(All Might is fighting a large brain birdman, while Izuku is using his solar and void powers at the same time in the form of a purple shield and a gold sword, and Senketsu is slitting throats and shish kebabing villains left and right.)

i'm not to blame i'm gonna take a stand

(Kacchan and Junketsu were seen in a grass field before the spiky blonde blasts a boulder to bits as the girl hugged his arm while purring.)

you say my name, im telling you to reach out and finally take my hand. ~~~

(Izuku, Kacchan, Senketsu, Shirayuki, Mizuki, and Junketsu are shown as kids, before a slide frame, splits to them back to back, in their UA uniforms)

Colliding they're what's gonna make you, you grit your teeth or they're gonna break you,

(The scene changes to a warzone of many villains in a battle with other students of UA as Izuku and Senketsu take lead and battle the strongest ones.)

the time is upon you to show them what you can do you're breaking the mold to show you're not them

(Then Junketsu And Kacchan are shown along with izuku and Senketsu a final time in their hero suits as they glare at each other)

will we break through i dont, dont know, the bells are ringing come out and play the time is upon you to show them what you can do, and soon they will know that the day has come!

(Each students of UA appear as they each show off their quirks. It shows off with three lights shining up from the night sky as Ryuko, Satsuki and Daniel reach out and snatch a light each before they blast light and cover the screen until the scene sees each student in their hero outfits until they all gather with the title below them.)

It was a normal day in Japan as a young man was walking in the street of mustafa, he had black hair that stood up and had red at the bottom, his eyes were orange, and his left eye was covered by an eyepatch, his canines were oddly long, and his attire was a brown bomber jacket with a fur collar, brown pants, a black shirt with 'First Blood' in bold red letters, and spiked brown boots.

His name was Senketsu Hamada, and he was also known by some, as the bloodthirsty boy. He is the son of two of the four heroes of the world, son of Ryuko Matoi and RED.

"Mom and dad have some nerve sending me here, Sure I get to spend time with aunt Satsuki and uncle Daniel, but this place is ridiculous!" He growled.

Senketsu is not like any child you know, the reason they call him the bloodthirsty boy is because he craves battle, the thrill and blood of seeing his opponents fall and crumble before him, in a way, this was received by the behavior of both his parents when they once attended one of the worst schools known to the world, Honnouji Academy.

"At least I'm able to keep my eyepatch on. If my Carnivore side got out...I'd never hear the end of it." He said, kicking a can out of the way. "Why does it have to be so goddamn monstrous."

Senketsu holds an incredible power from within due to the eye that was covered by the patch, for if it's removed, he engages a powerful and monstrous form, nothing can survive it, Senketsu fears it might happen one day, which is why he refers to being alone at times.

Once he got to the train station, he saw that a person was attacking it. "The hell?" The man was huge, and his face was pointed, kinda like a shark. The monster man was causing havoc as people were crowded, professionals were keeping them at bay from getting closer. "Huh, that's something you don't see everyday…" The young man spoke to himself.

One guy who looked like he was made out of wood. "Who's that? Twig boy?" He laughed, flexing his fingers as they turned into blades.

"That kid is Kamui Woods, he might be a new hero, but he's getting popular." A man explained to the boy, making him hear girls squeal as they cheered for the wood man. "See what I mean?"

"He doesn't look so tough." Senketsu scoffed, turning his hand back to normal. "I could slice him up like sushi...mmm, that actually sounds pretty good..."

The wood hero was battling the shark man as he used his wood abilities to avoid the large attacks from the villain. "Robbery, disturbance of the citizens and use of transformation is against the rules! You are trash in the name of Justice!" He snapped firmly.

"That's his opening monologue? Wow, a 10 enthusiasm, a 0 for everything else." The boy said, rolling his eyes.

Kamui woods arms lashed out in massive branches at the villain, but out of the bloom, a massive blonde woman slammed a foot to the villians face and knocked him out.

Senketsu looked at the woman and her suit. "I can't tell, is that her suit, or is she actually naked?"

"Money shot. Money shot. Money shot." Many men started chanting as they started taking pictures of the woman.

The boy rolled his eyes and created a blade and slashed one of the phones like butter. "Get a life...perverts." He scoffed.

The villain was taking care of as everyone went on with their business. Senketsu looked at the damages of what was left and sighed. "What the hell did I get myself into...hmm?" He noticed a boy at his age at a crater.

The boy was wearing a black school uniform, had messy green hair, green eyes and freckles while he was sketching and muttering. "So her quirk can allow her to grow and deal out massive damage, not flashy, but has potential…" he heard the boy mutter.

"Are you...Seriously taking notes?" Senketsu said.

The boy jumped and sharply turned, facing the black haired boy, his cheeks were red while holding his notebook. "Uh, y-yes, I-I always do when I see a new hero battle."

"Okay then, go ahead and jot this down." He said as a blade came out of the space between his middle and ring knuckle on both hands, and elbows, as well as his knees. "I have a power that requires getting up close and personal."

Needless to say, he didn't expect what the new kid did. His eyes were sparkling in admiration as he inspected senketsu all around. "Holy crap! This is amazing! I never seen a quirk like this before!" He gently touched one of the blades and got a small cut. "And they're real blades!" he opened a new empty page in his book and quickly and amazingly drew a perfect drawing of Senketsu with the blades coming out in the areas shown.

"I call this, Senjin, it's a power I have thanks to the life fibers in my cells." The boy grinned, returning the blades.

Hearing life fibers, the young boy froze. "Wait...did you say Life fibers?"

"Yep, I'm practically made of them." Senketsu nodded. "I was even born in a cocoon of them, at least that's what my parents say."

"But the only few who know about life fibers was from the students from a school that was sent in the ocean, Honnouji Academy, ruled by a woman named Satsuki Kiryuin." the boy spoke.

"Yep, I'm her nephew, Senketsu Hamada, at your service." The boy said, bowing.

That was when the green haired boy gasped and grabbed Senketsu's hand. "I can't believe it! You're the son of the saviors of the world, RED and Ryuko Matoi! It's such a high honor to meet you!"

The boy shook by all the shaking and tried to calm him. "Okay, okay, Easy kid, jeez."

The boy pulled back quickly, realizing what he did and held his book as his cheeks flustered. "I-I'm sorry...I...tend to get carried away…"

"Ah it's alright. Say, do you know where the school I'm supposed to go to is? I'm new here and I can't make heads or tails of this place." He asked.

The young man perked up. "Are you talking about Aldara Junior High?"

"Yeah, That's it." He nodded. "Also, i should warn you, if anyone asks, this eyepatch I wear is for medical purposes okay? Under no circumstances is it to be removed."

"Of course, and I know where the school is, i actually attend there." The green haired boy nodded and smiled a bit.

"Good, alright, let's go." Senketsu smiled. The two walked off as he watched the boy putting in information on his power. "By the way, what's your name kid?"

"Uh, Midoriya, Izuku Midoriya." The boy greeted.

"Izuku...alright then, so tell me Izuku, why are you taking notes down on people with powers?" Senketsu asked.

Izuku flushed as he looked at his book. "Well...my dream is to be a hero as well, I always followed that path when I was a kid, and I want to learn as much as I can and be one of the best."

"Huh, That's pretty noble...kinda reminds me of my uncle Daniel. Say I know! My dad's been working on experimental super powers, maybe he can hook you up?" The boy said.

The offer made Izuku freeze, the notebook in his hands dropped to the ground. His green eyes shaking while he softly stuttered. "Wait...you mean….you'd do that...even if we just...met?"

"You seem pretty cool, plus I'm always willing to help out a friend. A friend in need is a friend in deed, I always say." Senketsu smiled, ruffling izuku's hair.

Floods of emotions exploded in Izuku's body. His heart throbbed and pounded his chest. The shocked green eyes flooded with tears. The emotions hitting him like a tsunami wave caused him to fall to his knees, clutching his heart as he softly sobbed his heart out. 'Is...this really happening? Oh god...if it is...please don't ever wake me up!' as if the moment was perfect, a few leaves from a tree floated off in the air.

"You Okay?" The black and red haired boy said, waving his hand in front of his face.

Izuku took up his head and nodded as he tried to stop his flowing tears. "Sorry, it's just...I'm what's known as quirkless, I have no powers, which means I'm pretty much a reject...getting powers, Would make this a dream come true." The boy said.

"Seriously? Huh, that's a bummer." Senketsu sighed. "But hey, you'll get powers, count on it!"

Izuku smiled as he stood up, wiping his tears. "And now...I'll be able to reach my dream because of you...I don't know how to repay you Senketsu."

"Don't mention it, oh hey, is that the school?" The boy asked as they came up to a building.

"Yeah, that's it." Izuku nodded as they headed in, him wiping the last of his tears.

Once inside the school, they went in class and sat down, the teacher was lecturing them on careers. "Now I have a career survey…" he said before tossing it aside. "But I think we all know what we'll choose."

The students in the class cheered out about UA high as they showed off some unusual and interesting quirks.

Senketsu rolled his eyes and pulled out a red ball of glowing yarn, sucking in the threads like noodles. "Pathetic…"

"Whoa, are those life fibers?" izuku whispered, who was sitting next to him.

"Yep, it's my favorite snack." The boy nodded. "I'm able to consume them and get stronger with every meal."

Then a blonde boy turned and looked at the two. "Hey new kid, what are you eating? Yarn?"

"Life fibers, big difference." Senketsu said, chomping on another ball.

"Life fibers? Heh. It's just a stupid myth and fairy tail." The boy sneered with a confident smirk.

"It is not Kacchan!" Izuku blurted out, getting the attention of the class.

The spiky blonde snarled, his palms making small explosions. "You wanna say that again Deku!?"

"Hey." Senketsu said, a blade from his knuckle going to the boys throat. "Back off, and also, life fibers are real, you're looking at a guy who's basically made of them, observe…" he reached into his chest and pulled out his own heart, it was covered in red life fibers.

Many of the students turned green by the display of him tearing his own heart out, but Izuku looked in awe. "Incredible! Even your heart is fused with life fibers!"

Senketsu chuckled and put it back. "Pretty soon you will be too, since I promised to give you powers."

The students grew shocked that this boy would give the wimpiest boy in the school incredible power, Kacchan fumed as his palm slammed in Senketsu's desk as small explosions went off. "Why would you give that quirkless idiot power when you can give it to someone with more experience!? He's nothing but a wimp!"

"Maybe to you, not to me, I see...potential, untapped, unbridled, raw. We might be looking at a new super soldier here, with his analysis and astute observation skills, he'll make a fine hero, with training of course." The orange eyed boy grinned.

Izuku felt warmth and pride flow by his words. "Senketsu…"

Kacchan only snarled. "Pathetic! Deku will never become a hero! Chasing a dream he can never achieve! You're only wasting your time!"

Senketsu snarled And he somehow sprouted huge black and red dragon wings, chest glowing red and his skin becoming black as coal. "Senketsu Ryuu!" He snarled. "I'd watch my tongue punk, or else I'll eat you alive!"

"You don't scare me bastard!" The blonde roared as his palms blasted more in a threatening manner.

The boy's throat bulged. "Fire…" he inhaled. "...Scorcher!" Senketsu roared as he released a stream of intense flames.

The flames burst through the boy as the others moved out of the way. The results left Kacchan in a scorching mess with scorch marks on the ground.

"Whoa…" izuku gasped.

Senketsu panted and changed back to normal, it was until the bell rung. "Come on bud, let's go get your powers ready."

Midoriya followed him out as the students just remained quiet, shocked by the results. Kacchan was still fuming. 'Those bastards...I'll make them pay!'

(Later at the Red Dragon Corp lab in Osaka…)

Senketsu took his new friend to the labs at Dragon corp after taking a chopper. Izuku looked around in awe, excitement as he was flushing and nearly holding back squeals. "Oh my god! I can't believe i'm in Red Dragon Corp, one of the best Companies known to the worlds!"

"And here is our research center, heh, looking good everyone!" The boy called as they walked in a room.

The people in the room greeted Senketsu as his new friend soon gasped, seeing two people approaching them, one being a female and the other a male. 'Oh my God! It's really them!'

"Mom! Dad! Just the people I wanna See, I gotta favor to ask." His friend said to the two, hugging them.

"Hey sweetie." Ryuko smiled as she kissed his head. "So what is it you need, and who's your friend?" She asked, looking at the shocked young boy.

"This is izuku, he was wondering if he can have one of our experimental Life Fiber powers." The boy said.

"I see." RED chuckled. "So you know about life fibers, don't ya kid?"

Izuku stuttered. "Y-yes I do sir. I did my research on life Fibers since the chaos occured when they tried to cover the earth in it."

"Very Impressive. Okay, if I may ask, what powers are you interested in?" The man asked.

"Well...I've always figured that out myself...there were so many heroes I looked up to...but if I had to choose...I always wanted to have incredible strength, the ability to jump high, and face my enemy head on and never give up, never afraid to face any challenge that stands in my way!" izuku answered with a determined look.

"Enhanced strength...hmmm, I think that can work, if I can combine the powers of my old Cyber Regalia's Great Wall mode and the adaptation abilities of the original Senketsu...Yeah….Yeah That Just Might work!" The man said, running off to a chemist table.

Ryuko giggled and shook her head. "Oh RED, you never change."

After about a half hour, he was done. "Got it!" He said, holding up a vile of thrashing red, sparkling liquid.

"Do I...have to drink that?" izuku asked while feeling curious.

"Or take it in as an injection. Once in you it will immediately start to infuse itself into your cells." The man explained.

The young man nodded as he took the vile. 'This is it...my dream just one drink away….' breathing, he took the whole thing down his throat in one gulp. Clutching his throat, he felt himself change, soon enough red threads covered his body and he froze in place. "I...can't...move…." Izuku wheezed in his frozen state.

"Oh, sorry, too much starching agent, just try and loosen yourself, see what happens." RED told him.

The boy breathed as he relaxed and slowly loosened up around the life fibers covering his body. He flexed and roared as he tried to move until he ripped from the coverings hold and they disappeared into his skin, now he was free, and he looked...different from before.

The baby fat around his body was gone, now his chest, arms and legs were all solid muscle. His green hair had some red streaming across the sides, his eyes were mixed with orange in his green pearls.

"Looking Good man." Senketsu said, giving him a thumbs up.

RED looked him over. "You now possess superhuman strength, durability, and the ability to absorb kinetic energy, and use it against people, even absorbing it until you explode. Also you can adapt and use several forms based on any situations you come in contact with."

This was incredible. So many gifts in his newfound power will make Izuku a hero, something he dreamed of for so long. He whimpered, tears flowing as he tried to wipe them away. "Thank you…"

The two spouses looked at him and smiled. "Poor kid." Ryuko said. She walked up to him and hugged him gently. "Hey it's okay, it's okay. Shhh…"

Her warmth, her love, her care, it all flowed around the weeping young man. Izuku hugged her back as he sobbed in her shoulder. "I waited so long for this….I always wanted my dreams...to be a reality….to have a quirk...to have power...to be a hero…."

"That's a noble dream." Ryuko smiled. "You have ambition, that's good, ambition with drive and work is the path to success, my sister always told me that."

Young midoriya sniffed as a small smile formed. "And now I can reach my dreams...because of you all…"

"Well then." Senketsu grinned, clapping his hands together. "First order of business, let's go get even with that punk Kacchan!"

"Senketsu, I think your new friend should at least practice with his new power, if he wants to succeed and kick that kids ass, he should at least train and practice." Ryuko giggled, ruffling midoriya's head.

"That's the point, kacchan's gonna be his practice dummy, I mean who else would he be able to...wait a second." Senketsu said, stopping mid sentence. "That's it! Izuku, fight me first!"

Both he and his parents grew surprised to this as RED grinned. "Heh, not a bad idea. Izuku, you up for it?"

Young midoriya thought about it before a bright smile and determined eyes shined. "Yes! I will accept your challenge Senketsu! I want to give it my all, and want you to fight with everything you have! I want to work harder than anyone else to reach my dreams!"

Senketsu howled and grinned crazily. "Aaaaaalllllriiiighhhht! Now we're cooking with oil!"

(Training room)

The young boy took Izuku to one of the training rooms as his parents watched from the top floor from a maxie glass window. "This should be interesting." RED grinned.

Senketsu deployed his blades and charged at Izuku. "Here I Come!" He slashed and spun and slashed again, but nothing seemed to be happening.

Izuku on his part was taking his attacks like it was child's play. He felt his life fibers growing stronger as he smirked. "Now it's my turn!" he roared and released a powerful punch to Senketsu's gut.

The boy skid backwards and clutched his stomach. "Senjin Ryuu!" He roared as he became his winged form again, only with the blades. "Let's see how you do against heat!" He yelled as he breathed fire.

The flames blasted at Izuku, making the boy wince by the tense heat. His skin started burning up as his life fibers worked on regenerating his body. 'Wow, Senketsu is powerful, and each attack i'm taking is making me stronger! This is the potential of the life fibers! My power!'

He grinned and then suddenly embraced the flames. "Yes! Yes! More! Punish me more!"

Senketsu smirked, liking his attitude before he lunged and started slashing away at him, slash marks cut all over him, blood oozing while his regenerating abilities kept him healed. The boy jumped back and grinned. "Had enough?"

Izuku looked up as he sparked, red lightning crackling around him as he grinned. "Not by a long shot! I'm far from done!" He clenched his fist out to his new friend. "The battle has only begun Senketsu! SO COME AT ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU HAVE!"

The boy grinned and did so, roaring and lunging at him, But then he was stopped, clutched by the neck as Izuku slammed him on the ground like a rag doll. Then the green haired boy grabbed him by his ankle, and slammed him into the ground repeatedly, then hugged him to his chest and charged towards a wall, putting everything into the run.

SMASH!

The wall exploded by the impact, bending the metal in the room by the sheer force of the wind, even cracking the glass from above.

Izuku panted as he let go of his friend. "Had enough?"

Senketsu himself was panting...but the blood rushing through him, the excitement of battle...this is what he was driving for! This is the battle he lusted for, for so long!

"No...bring it on." He said.

The green haired boy smiled and rose his fist. "As you wish." He said as he crashed it down on his face.

CRACK!

As Izuku pulled back, he looked in horror, Senketsu's eye patch was shattered! The pieces lay everywhere and the boy was fighting to keep his left eye closed.

The parents watching gasped. "Shit! Ryuko!" RED snapped.

"Right!" She nodded as the two ran down to the room to get the problem under control.

Izuku watched in horror as his friend growled and slowly glowed red. "Senketsu, what's going on!?"

The boy shifted, his formly humanoid Dragon form becoming quadrupedal, his wings folding and his face became that of an actual dragon, with a six foot tongue, and a whip-like tail, and his left eye...was shaped like an X! "Consume." He growled.

Young midoriya gawked in fear, knowing this was no longer his friend, but now a powerful enemy. "Oh god…."

The dragon roared and charged at him, claws poised to strike. "Food!" The boy managed to avoid his grasp by the skin of his teeth, but the dragon roared and kept trying to snag the young man.

"Senketsu, please stop! It's me, your best friend!" Izuku shouted while he kept dodging.

The dragon stopped momentarily and shook his head, X shaped eye staring right through him. "...Friend?..."

"Yes...it's me, Izuku, your friend." The boy smiled, approaching and gently placed a hand on the dragon's snout. "Senketsu, I know you're in there, the friend I became friends with is deep down in there. You are stronger than you realize, don't let this form of yours control you, you are Senketsu Hamada, my friend."

The dragon looked at him, and then he mewed, tilting his head to the left, eyes dilating. "Izu...ku…"

The green haired boy smiled and nodded. "There you go Senketsu." He spoke and stroked his life fiber skin.

Senketsu nodded and became bipedal again. Slowly becoming his old self. "I...did it...I can't believe it, I'm finally free from that monster's control!"

"You just needed to believe and trust a friend." Izuku smiled. "That power is yours, not that monsters form, it belongs to you, it's what makes you strong, makes you special."

"Thanks Izuku...now, how about we go? I'm a little tired." The boy said, stretching.

"Yeah." His friend nodded before the doors opened to see Senketsu's parents.

"Are you Okay sweetie?" Ryuko asked, running to him, checking him everywhere like an overprotective mother would.

"I'm fine mom...I finally can control my power now...and I have Izuku to thank." The boy smiled at the green haired teen.

Ryuko smiled and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Izuku, I don't think we'll ever be able to repay you."

"I was more than happy to help, it's what being a hero is about, helping those in need, for nothing in return." izuku smiled with a blush.

The two parents looked at each other and smiled. "Keep an eye on this one son." RED told him.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Senketsu nodded.

Izuku smiled before checking his watch and yelped. "Oh crap! I gotta get home! Mom's gonna freak if I'm out late!"

"Come on, I'll walk you home." His friend said. "I'll be back later mom, dad."

The two parents nodded as they watched the two friends walk out. "That kid will go beyond anything possible." RED smiled.

"He has potential, I think my sister will take a liking to him." Ryuko giggled, nuzzling against her husband.

"Indeed." The man cooed, kissing her lips.

"Mmmmmm." Ryuko moaned and kissed her husband hard as she stroked his chest. "You know, we have some time before Senketsu is home, want to go to the bedroom and...mess around?" She purred, groping the man's crotch.

"Ryuko my darling, you read my mind." The man grinned, picking her up bridal style. "Maybe now we can give Senketsu that little brother or sister he asked us for."

Ryuko purred, licking RED's neck slowly. "Then I want nothing held back, make sure you fill me more times than my body can handle and make me go numb in your pleasure."

"You got it." He grinned, carrying her off to their bedroom.

(With Izuku and Senketsu)

"Ha! I bet that jerk Kacchan won't be able to beat you now!" Senketsu laughed.

Izuku chuckled in agreement as he looked at his palm. 'I finally have power...my own quirk…' he looked at Senketsu. "Senketsu, thank you for everything you and your parents did for me."

"Hey don't sweat it man, I'm happy to help...besides, I know what it's like to be an outcast." The boy said.

Izuku blinked in surprise by his answer. "What? But who wouldn't want to hang out with you? I mean, you're the son of the most famous people who saved the world, you're like a big deal to everyone."

"Yeah, it's not that...it's because of my other form, it's...caused me to do way more killing than I care to admit." The boy sighed.

"That dragon form from the training room…" Izuku spoke as his friend nodded. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "I can understand that, but it doesn't make you evil or a villain, you're a good person Senketsu, and now you have control over it now, and if you ever need help, know that I'll always help you every step of the way."

"Yeah, But you have no idea how much guilt I still feel because of it." He shuddered.

"I don't, that I can't answer, but I do know is that you are strong, what you did with that form wasn't your fault, it's like a hero in training, you have all this power you can't control. Using that power can be dangerous, and if possible, it can make you do a mistake you would regret, even if you can't control it. It doesn't make you a bad person Senketsu. I can see you are a strong person, you were lost, hiding all that guilt and pain for so many years. But you have your parents, your family, and now you have me. When you open up more, people will see you're an amazing person, not a villain or a monster, you are you, kind, strong and loyal to his friends." Izuku smiled at the black haired boy.

Senketsu smiled and hugged him. "Thanks man...oh god! What is that awful smell?!" He gasped as he covered his nose, they had come under a bridge and he was smelling something foul.

"I smell that too…" His friend replied as well, covering his nose. Senketsu was too distracted by the smell, only Izuku was cleared enough to see the manhole near them open up, green fluid slime blasting out, forming a slime villain. "Senketsu!"

"Gah! Shit this guy wreacks...hang on, that's it!" He shifted into dragon form and inhaled. "Methane is flammable!"

The villain gave a toothy grin. "That's some impressive form kid, you'll make a perfect vessel for me to control!" He sneered as he lunged at Senketsu.

The boy let out his fire breath and the villain shrieked. "You're not touching me, slime ball!"

The slime snarled before turning to Midoriya. "Then your friend will make an acception!" He lunged at the green haired boy this time.

Izuku grinned as red lighting sparked in his fist. "Kinetic energy transferred. Storm Fist!" He yelled as he punched the slime right between the eyes.

The slime villain shrieked in pain as the force was starting to break him apart. "Gah! I can't...hold it together!" He cried out before blasting into small slime bits.

Izuku grinned and pulled out a small water bottle he had. "Bounties on Guys like this one are pretty high, let's turn it in."

Senketsu grinned and reverted back to normal. "You read my mind." The two started cleaning up the mess and sealed the villain tight down. "That's the last of him."

"Taking down an evil doer as a team, now that's what heros are about." A large voice spoke. Both boys turned as they saw a buffy man with green pants and a white shirt standing at the entrance of the tunnel, with blonde hair that two sides stuck up at the front.

"Holy Crap! That's All Might!" Izuku gasped as he was flustering and shaking an excitement in a fanboy way.

"Who?" Senketsu asked, not having a clue what he was talking about.

"All Might is one of the greatest heroes that are known to the world, he's a legend that fights fiercely with a smile!" Izuku explained with a bright smile.

The bulky hero laughed. "Maybe so young man, but not even my legends are close to the heroes of miss Matoi and RED, they saved the world with more heroism than even I."

The black haired boy laughed. "Yeah that's something I gotta agree with, though I can't remember most of it...since I was a baby at the time, all I remember is devouring one third of the primordial life fiber."

Hearing this made All Might smile a little brighter. "So you're related to the two, a son perhaps."

"Yep. I'm named after my mom's Kamui. I'm Senketsu Hamada. And no, my name doesn't mean Fresh Blood, it means First Blood, That's a different translation. Before you even ask." The boy nodded.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! I understand clear as day, and it's an honor to meet the son of the best heroes known to the world!" All might spoke with a thumbs up.

"Thanks all might." Senketsu smiled, then he turned to Izuku. "By the way, Izuku, that attitude you had in our fight...you actually sounded like Ira Gamagōri there for a second."

Izuku blinked before chuckling sheepishly. "Yeah, I can relate to that, guess after feeling my power growing, guess his phrases hit me."

"I like it, makes you sound tough." The boy smiled, before tossing All Might the bottle. "Here you go, one villain power drink to go."

"Thank you kindly Senketsu, I'll be sure to get him to the police on the double, I couldn't have captured him without you both, you have my respects." The hero replied with a salute.

The boys waved and walked away. "Okay, Let's Get you home." Senketsu said.

All Might watched them leave, but had an eye on Izuku. 'That kid...he might be the one…' he thought before he walked off with the villain in hand.

The two walked on for awhile longer and were close to Izuku's house, when someone stopped them.

"Hey! Deku!" Kacchan snapped as he stood in their way.

"What do you want Kacchan?" Izuku asked, the once fear and stuttering leaving him long ago after gaining his power.

"I'm here to settle a score with that weirdo over there." The boy said, pointing at Senketsu. "I'm gonna blow him up like Hiroshima in World War Two!"

Senketsu rolled his eyes. "You're not worth the energy pal. Just hightail your ass outta here."

"Shut up!" He yelled as he caused a large explosion.

But it didn't do anything, because Izuku put his hands out and cupped them around it as a small vortex collected the blast into a ball that was the size of a marble. "Ah, That's better." He grinned.

Kacchan fumed. "Why you quirkless bastard!" he lunged at Izuku with an enraged face. "I'm gonna kill you Deku!"

Izuku popped the ball into his mouth and it blew up, causing his chest to bulge as he absorbed its energy, clutching his chest he grinned, lightning crackling around him, he stood firm and caught Kacchan's punch. "Pathetic." He said as he hurled the blonde aside.

Kacchan growled. But he didn't have any time to say anything before Izuku charged and jumped in the air, lighting all around him. "Fist...Of….HAVOC!" He slammed his fists down on the living bomb as energy discharged all over the place.

"GAAAAAH!" the blonde screamed in pain as he was sent flying into a pile of garbage cans, garbage dumping all over him.

"Ha! Man that was awesome!" Senketsu laughed as he watched the whole thing.

"That...was something I wanted to do for so long." Izuku chuckled as he breathed in relief.

"I can tell, you really do hate this guy, don't you?" His friend asked as they walked again.

"We were once friends when we were kids, but after he discovered his quirk and when I found out I didn't, he started changing and became a bully." Izuku answered.

"Huh, Well then why not become the bully now? Make him pay for what he's done for so long?" Senketsu asked.

Young midoriya shook his head. "No, even though Kacchan is a bully, that doesn't make me any better if I bully him. A hero doesn't use his powers to threaten, show off or insult others. That's not me."

The boy nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Even so, what about anti-heroes? They fight for good, and they aren't exactly the cleanest bunch. Are they still worthy of being heroes too? Because...I've always thought of myself as an anti-hero."

"Anti-hero, part hero, rarely a hero, it still makes you a true hero. They all follow one thing, fight, protect and help others, just like how you helped me." izuku answered him.

"Thanks...I needed that. But what I say is true, I am a lethal protector, criminals, rapists, they all deserve to die. And I'm going to be the one to do it. I don't believe in right and wrong, there's only far...and too far." Senketsu said. "Also, no women and children, that's the rule."

"I can agree to that. There are times where we need to do the right thing, even if it means taking a life to save those in need." Izuku nodded in agreement. "Death is cruel, but it's what heroes and villains face all the time."

"At least we agree on that." The boy smiled. "Okay so your house is….this one right?" He asked pointing to an apartment.

"Yeah, that's where my mom and I live." The boy nodded as they went inside and up a couple floors. Izuku took a key out and unlocked the door and opened it. "Mom, i'm home!"

"Izuku? Is that you sweetie?" A voice called. A woman entered, looking to be in her 40s, but still a gorgeous woman, green hair and eyes like Izuku, she wore a long sleeve pink shirt and a blue skirt.

"Whoa, that's your mom? Damn she's fi-ine." His friend whispered.

"I know." Izuku whispered back before his mother hugged him.

"What happened to you, you look different." She said, looking him over.

"You can say my new friend helped me with that." The boy answered, smiling at senketsu.

"And who might you be?" The woman asked.

"Senketsu Hamada, please to meet you miss midoriya." The boy greeted.

"Really? Are you related to Akamaru Hamada and Ryuko Matoi?" She asked.

"Yep, they're my mom and dad." He nodded.

"That's very interesting. So what exactly did you two do, to get you like this, Izuku?" His Mother asked.

"I gave your son these special energy strings called life fibers. They give him special abilities." The boy answered.

"Really, Wait...aren't they toxic to the internal functions of humans?" She asked.

"Nope, they're safe, and reacted well to him." Senketsu smiled.

"Really? What can he do?" She asked in glee.

"Something like this." izuku smile, picking her up easily.

"Wow! You're so strong!" His mother squealed, holding on to him tightly.

"And he can adapt and grow stronger when he fights new opponents." Senketsu added.

"Wow! That's amazing, oh Izuku, you finally have a quirk! I knew you'd get one! I knew it, i knew it!" The woman cheered, hugging her son tightly.

Izuku smiled, hugging her back. "Thank you mom."

Senketsu chuckled at the mother and son, then turned to leave. "Well, see you guys tomorrow, I'm heading home."

"Senketsu, you're more than welcome to visit us anytime." Inko midoriya spoke up.

The boy looked back at her with his X shaped eye. "I'll keep that in mind miss midoriya." He waved and walked out of the house, walking down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Team Izuku and Senketsu debut! Enter Legendary Quirk, One for all!

(Play opening theme 1: The Day from My hero Academia: English Version by Nate Wants to battle)

You see the sun rise , a new days upon you, your biting your nails and your knees start to tremble,

(within a gold void with glitters, Senketsu and Izuku are standing looking in front of them, seeing all Might and RED, Ryuko, The Kiryuins and the three original Kamuis)

the time is upon you to show them what you can do and soon they will know that the day has come.

(Senketsu tries to reach out to the original Senketsu, as izuku does to all Might, But they hesitate. The music kicks off, showing different students in the screen before the title 'Kill la Hero: First Blood' appears.)

Late into the night i hear a storming. An end to the rain is what I pray and am hoping now i feel the pressure of the city oh how it eats me whole.

(At nightfall in the city while it rained, Izuku looks up at the night sky with a frown before feeling a hand on his shoulder, looking to see Senketsu, a small smile forms before the two walk off in the raining night.)

So many names and faces sleepless nights spent in unknown places and every day i walk into the great unknown.

(All Might is fighting a large brain birdman, while Izuku is using his solar and void powers at the same time in the form of a purple shield and a gold sword, and Senketsu is slitting throats and shish kebabing villains left and right.)

i'm not to blame i'm gonna take a stand

(Kacchan and Junketsu were seen in a grass field before the spiky blonde blasts a boulder to bits as the girl hugged his arm while purring.)

you say my name, im telling you to reach out and finally take my hand. ~~~

(Izuku, Kacchan, Senketsu, Shirayuki, Mizuki, and Junketsu are shown as kids, before a slide frame, splits to them back to back, in their UA uniforms)

Colliding they're what's gonna make you, you grit your teeth or they're gonna break you,

(The scene changes to a warzone of many villains in a battle with other students of UA as Izuku and Senketsu take lead and battle the strongest ones.)

the time is upon you to show them what you can do you're breaking the mold to show you're not them

(Then Junketsu And Kacchan are shown along with izuku and Senketsu a final time in their hero suits as they glare at each other)

will we break through i dont, dont know, the bells are ringing come out and play the time is upon you to show them what you can do, and soon they will know that the day has come!

(Each students of UA appear as they each show off their quirks. It shows off with three lights shining up from the night sky as Ryuko, Satsuki and Daniel reach out and snatch a light each before they blast light and cover the screen until the scene sees each student in their hero outfits until they all gather with the title below them.)

It had been a couple days after Izuku got his powers, and now he and Senketsu were working on seeing what else he's able to be able to do. The two boys became very close friends, even to the point they almost see each other as brothers. Ryuko and RED were grateful to how much Izuku has done for their son, and they know things will get better for him, the light of their future was shining bright.

"Okay Izuku, your powers are known as Life Fiber Syncro: Codex, it allows you to use all forms of energy, even energy dispersed throughout space known as the 'void'." RED told him. "These forms will be classified as Void for void energy, Standard for kinetic and electric energy, and Solar for solar and heat energy."

Izuku and Senketsu were at the facility with the life fiber boys parents, the green haired boy was using a fresh notebook while taking notes on his new powers and abilities. He's taking his power seriously so he knows what he's dealing with and what to expect. "So for an example would be that dragon form Senketsu unleashed a few days ago when his patch fell off, right?"

"Yes, his powers are called LFS: Blade and Dragon." The man nodded.

"So since Senketsu's form is based on a dragon, it would mean the user who has that power can morph their abilities depending on what they want them to be related to…" The green haired teen predicted while muttering theories on the life fibers.

"He always like this?" Ryuko asked her son.

"All the time. In a way, he always spaces out to make new theories on peoples quirks and power." The life fiber teen shrugged while leaning on his chair.

"I see." She nodded. Just then her phone went off, it was her older sister satsuki!Smiling, she answered the phone. "Sis! Long time no see!"

"It's been a while, Ryuko." She heard Satsuki from the other side. "How are things with you and RED?"

Ryuko smiled and put her on the face chat mode. "Why don't you see for yourself?" She grinned.

"Hey aunt Satsuki!" Senketsu said happily. "How are uncle Daniel and grandma Ragyo?"

Satsuki smiled. "We're doing fine, I was just calling to tell your mom and dad congratulations."

"For what?" Senketsu asked in confusion, looking at Izuku who just shrugged.

"You haven't told him Ryuko?" Satsuki asked her sister.

Ryuko giggled and shook her head. "Nope."

"I'm confused." Izuku said, scratching his head.

"Me too." Senketsu nodded.

His mother smirked and patted her stomach. "You know how we promised you a new baby brother or sister before your next birthday?"

It took a second for senketsu to realize it before his eyes widened. "I'm gonna be an older brother!?"

"We made sure for that, bud. We did promise it." His father chuckled.

"Aww sweet! Hell yeeeeaaaaahhhh!" The boy roared, blasting flames from his mouth into the air.

"Whoa!" Izuku gasped and avoided some of the fire coming his way before chuckling. "Watch where you breath man, you almost roasted my hair off."

Tensing Senketsu chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry...oh! Aunt Satsuki, I want you to meet my new friend, his name is Izuku Midoriya."

The woman turned and smiled at the boy. "It's a pleasure to meet you, young Midoriya."

Izuku blushed a bit before bowing politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mrs. Kiryuin. I heard alot about you."

"I see…" satsuki then turned to RED. "Akamaru, have you had any luck digging up info for that domestic abuse case I asked you to look into?"

"The Todoroki case? Yeah I have." He nodded.

"The todoroki case?" Izuku asked curiously.

"That jackass the flame hero, Endeavor. My sources say he's been abusing his wife and children for over 20 years and the authorities haven't done a damn thing." RED told him, clenching his fists. "It just makes me sick!"

Izuku on his end was sickened as well, he can't believe someone would be this heartless to their own family. "RED, if you would, I wish to help with this case as well."

"I'm not sure if you can, but thanks." He nodded.

Senketsu smirked, then he grabbed Izuku's shoulder. "Come on, Let's go, I'm getting hungry."

"Alright." The young teen nodded and followed Senketsu out of the room, leaving the married couple.

(About an hour later, in Tokyo.)

After getting some lunch, Izuku and Senketsu were walking down the street and talking.

"So All Might is your idol?" Senkestu asked his friend.

"Yeah, he's one of the biggest heroes in japan. He might be as famous as your family, but he's second best." Izuku nodded.

"My idols are my entire family, but my number one...would have to be my namesake." The boy grinned, X shaped eye squinting happily.

"The original Senketsu, the Kamui created by Ryuko's father ishie matoi, he was your mothers best partner when she attended honnouji academy." Izuku explained.

"Yeah, him, I have breath memories of him, and he sometimes comes to me in my dreams...I hope to one day surpass him, become the first Human Kamui!" Senketsu said, then his face turned annoyed. "Though That hotshot Kamui Woods pisses me off, his very existence...it's a disgrace to the name Kamui!"

Izuku knew where he was coming from. While amazing Kamui woods was, he knows by certain all heroes do their roles in heroism for fame. "I get what you mean, most heroes only do their jobs to be famous."

"I'm not saying he isn't a good hero, he despises evil and loves good, and I respect him for that, but unless he shows more power, I think he should change his name." His friend told him.

"That's one thing that makes a good hero." izuku nodded in agreement.

"Right." Senketsu nodded.

Just then a large and buff man skid in front of them, and he seemed very familiar. "I am here!"

The two jumped back in surprise before Izuku started shaking with shock. "H-H-Holy crap! It's All Might!"

"Ha Ha! I see you recognize me young Midoriya, and you too, Young Senketsu!" The man laughed.

"Nice to see you as well, All Might." Senketsu nodded. "So what brings you here?"

"I was looking for you both, just to have a quick chat, also I wish to tell young Midoriya something." All Might explained.

The two boys looked at one another before nodding. "Sure All Might. We're all ears." The life fiber teen nodded.

"Follow me then." The man laughed, before jumping extremely high and far. The two used their abilities in life fibers and caught up with All Might in a man was impressed to see them keeping up with him until they landed at a distance on a roof.

The boys panted in exhaustion as they finally caught up. "Okay All Might, What is it?" Senketsu asked.

The buffy man turned before speaking. "I want to talk about the battle you two had done with the sludge villain we captured."

"What about it?" Izuku asked this time.

"I had turned him into the authorities and he was thrown in jail, but weeks afterward, he was broken out by a very young villain with very similar powers, the guards there said he called the original one 'father'." He explained.

The two teens looked at one another until facing All Might. "Sounds like trouble, and you want us to help you with this?" Senketsu asked.

"Yes, think of it as a test, and each of you will get a reward, I think you'd enjoy them." He smiled.

Izuku was first to reply. "I would appreciate it All Might, but there's no need for a reward to my standards. A hero does his job to protect people and their homes. Seeing them smile and be appreciated for their hard work is the true reward for a hero."

"That's What I'd thought you'd say. That is why I-" all Might tried to to say before he coughed and smoke smothered him.

"All Might!?" The two gasped by the sudden smoke before it vanished, showing a skinny man with frazzled hair.

"Dammit…" he breathed.

"No way…" Senketsu gasped.

"This is...unreal…" Izuku said.

The man sighed. "You know how kids always puff up to look buff? Yeah I'm kinda like that."

"But this doesn't make sense!" Izuku spoke out. "You're the symbol of peace with a fierce smile! How did you become this!?"

"To be honest...I just smile to hide the fear inside...as for why, Well…." he pulled up his shirt to reveal a very gruesome injury. "Gross huh? My lungs were basically put out of commission to where I needed an organ transplant, same with my stomach. Yep...I'm basically only able to do 3 hour Hero work now."

"That's awful…" Senketsu breathed. "How did this happen?"

"A big fight 5 years ago." He said.

Izuku thought this over before it hit him. "That was when you were fighting with Toxic Chainsaw, right?"

"Good eye, but no, different fight, did my best to keep it hidden." All Might explained.

"So this has been hidden for 5 years, and i'm guessing this will affect you more each year and so on." Senketsu predicted.

"Yeah...which is why I'm looking for a successor to inherit my mantle...and power, my quirk, One For All." The man nodded.

Senketsu looked at him in confusion. "One For All? But that's just a myth."

"I assure you, the myth is true." The man said as he held his palm out and it glowed with radiant energy. "And I'm the one who possesses One for All."

"Really? Huh...so my guess is you wanna give it to me or izuku right? Well in that case…." The boy said pushing his friend forward. "Give it to Izuku."

"M-Me?" Izuku gasped with wide eyes.

"Duh. I'm already strong without that, I don't need it. Besides, I wanna be a hero to scrape and clean the underbelly Of society." Senketsu explained. "I will be the cure for a sick sad world! Japan's lethal protector, the killer of villains, The Bloodthirsty Hero, First Blood!"

All Might chuckled. "You got a future ahead of you, Senketsu." He turned to Izuku. "What do you say Midoriya, would you be honored to be the new vessel to One for All?"

The teen thought through this for a while, thinking over what he can do with One for All. This can be another step to becoming a great hero with it. With his answer, he looked up at All Might with a firm and determined look. "All Might, I ac-" A loud explosion went off form the other side of the city with smoke rising. "What was that!?"

Senketsu's phone went off. "News update, it's the two sludge villains, and it looks like the new one just pulled a Venom and possessed that bastard Baka-kugo's body!"

"We have to get down there and stop them before they hurt someone!" Izuku spoke with a firm look as he jumped and blasted to the scene.

Senketsu looked at All Might and grinned, transforming into a black skinned reptilian humanoid with a red belly area, and red palms, a long tail and huge wings. "Ryuu, Bipedal mode. All right All Might, climb on."

The legendary Hero managed to buff up again and smiled. "Yes! Let us go help young midoriya Senketsu!" He spoke and hopped on the boys back.

(At the other edge of town.)

Izuku skid to a halt as he was at the scene, the Heroes there were having hell containing everything. There was fire and some explosions going around in the scene. Izuku gasped as he saw Kacchan trying to break free from the new slimes grasp while it was laughing.

"Get..off me you bastard!" The spiky blonde cried while using his explosion quirk to try to blast the slime off him, but little did it do.

"Such arrogance. That's it!" The villain roared as he completely covered Kacchan and he now looked like the boy, only with white eyes and sharp teeth. "We aaaare, Hexussss!" He hissed.

Izuku watched with wide eyes before his body moved on its own and ran towards the scene. "Kacchan!"

Hexus sent an explosion his way, which he absorbed and crackled with fire. "Solar Codex activate!" Izuku's fist ignited with white fire and lunged at Hexus. "Take THIS!" He roared and punched the villain dead center in the face.

Said villain screamed in pain and was blasted back to the wall with a thundering crash.

"Way to go Izuku!" Senketsu yelled as he landed with all Might. "Alright, Let's clean up some sludge!"

"Time to shine Justice upon the evilness!" All Might Boomed as the three heroes braced for their battle.

Hexus got up and snarled at the three. "How daaaaaare you foooooolssssss for interfeeeering!"

"Ugh. Ugly alert. Whoaaa…" Senketsu said as he stumbled back, becoming himself again. "Damn it! My adrenaline is running low! I can't access my dragon modes without plenty of adrenaline."

"Diiiiiiiiiiie!" The new villain screeched as he threw his arms out, stretching with multiple explosions blasting out, aiming for Senketsu.

"Senketsu, look out!" Izuku cried and pushed him away, taking the hit. The explosions hit izuku as he screamed and was blasted into the wall, burying him in the rubble.

"Izuku!" His friend cried as he tried to rush to his aid. As he tried to dig away the rubble, a purple glow shined through the cracks and the pile burst everywhere, showing Izuku who had a purple aura, and a disc shaped purple energy shield on his right hand.

"Void Codex activated: Sentinel shield!" He roared as he jumped and bashed Hexus with the shield.

All Might breathed in amazement to Izuku's incredible power. Not only did he survive that blast, but his strength and abilities are fascinating to behold. 'I knew I found the perfect man to inherit my quirk.'

When Izuku jumped back, Senketsu ran up to him. "Are you alright Izuku?"

"Better than ever bro." The green haired boy grinned.

Senketsu grinned back. "And you unlocked a void codex move! This is amazing! You're developing your life fibers amazingly well!"

Before Izuku could reply, Hexus got up and hissed dangerously. "You liiiiiiitle braaaaaaaat!"

The two boys faced off against the villain as All Might Prepared for battle as well. "Senketsu, All Might! Let's show these slime balls how we heroes take care of business!" Young Midoriya stated firmly.

"Oh yeah! Let's do this!" Senketsu roared as he became his four legged dragon form. "Ryuu quadruped mode, stage 1!"

"Deeeetroiiiit Smaaaaaash!" All Might roared punching the larger villain.

Purple Lightning crackled around Midoriya's body before lunging in and took his turn in attacking the villain, fist and arm coated with the electrical energy. "Void Codex: Raging Warrior Collision!" His fist made the impact to hexus. The sound of bones cracking from the hit as the sludge villain cried in pain.

All Might hit his opponent hard as a vacuum of wind was sent into the air and the sludge being crashed into a trash can. Kacchan was separated from Hexus, and was unconscious. As for Hexus, he resumed his original humanoid shape, a long tongue hanging from his sharp toothed mouth.

"You foooooooles, will diiiiiiiiiiiiiie!" He screeched before he blasted a stream of black liquid at the three heroes.

Senketsu blocked it with his wings and was about to barbecue him, but Izuku stopped him. "Wait!" He told his friend, walking up to Hexus.

"Izuku, what are you doing!?" Senketsu spoke in shock.

"Midoriya!" All Might spoke as well.

Izuku put a hand out to help the boy up, looking into his white eyes. "I see... you were just trying to help your dad, weren't you?"

The slime creature humanoid breathed in surprise before hissing gently. "Fatherrrrr, trapped. Freedoooooom."

Izuku nodded. "Hey, What's your real name?"

"Mi...Mizuki." He said.

"Nice to meet you." Izuku smiled as he helped Mizuki up. "I know you were helping your father, but you know what you did was dangerous, even risking the lives of others."

Mizuki looked down sadly. "I...understand…."

"But you know, you fought for something." The green haired boy smiled again. "And that passion can lead you to being an amazing hero. I mean with what you showed and displayed between the three of us, you'd be an awesome hero."

"R-really?" He rasped.

"Totally!" Midoriya beamed. "I know! Why don't you hang with me and Senketsu? We can help you become a hero, and even work with us becoming one."

The black skinned boy looked at him. "I'd like that." Izuku held his hand out with his smile. Mizuki looked at it for a bit before grabbing it gently as they shook hands.

Off to the side, All Might and Senketsu watched as Izuku turned a villain into an ally and friend. "Ha ha ha! Young Midoriya never sees to surprise me. Having a heart of being a hero, and now he's made a dangerous villain become a great ally and friend." All Might laughed with his signature and strong smile.

"I guess I just like trying to see the good in people." The boy shrugged.

The battle was finally over. Kacchan was taken to the hospital to recover as the media praised All Might and the boys for their heroism. Some asked if they were All Might's sidekicks, but he only laughed and explained he's training them to be heroes.

After the media, the day ended for the three, Mizuki parted with the group for the day, but they agreed to meet at the mall tomorrow. "You two have done well, especially you mid-KOFF!" All Might started, but his form deflated as he coughed blood.

"You Okay old timer?" Senketsu asked.

All Might wiped the blood from his chin. "Yeah, I'll be fine." he turned to Izuku. "Young Midoriya, what you showed me today was truly phenomenal. Not only are you strong in battle, but in your heart. You showed all those people and me today that you have a strong heart, to make a powerful villain become your greatest ally by their understanding in goals. You have such potential. I am more than honored to have you inherit One For All, to make you the greatest hero Japan has ever seen."

"All Might...Thank you…" Izuku said, on the brink of tears.

Senketsu chuckled, but then a thought hit him. "Hey all Might, doesn't your power have an extreme backlash to it?"

All Might nodded. "I'm glad you asked, Senketsu. One For All is very powerful. If your body is not developed correctly to the best it can be, the drawback to using it now with your body unrepaired can be devastating. Your limbs and arms would shoot off immediately."

"Whaaaat?!" Izuku shrieked in shock.

"That's What I figured...even with your new life fiber infused cells, to inherit One For All, you need to have the best built in your body." The Life Fiber teen theorized.

"Correct." All Might nodded. "Which is why I will train Midoriya to build his body up to the best it can be to make sure he survives using One for All." he faced Senketsu. "Senketsu, I wish for you to help coach Midoriya with me. Knowing you know more about Life Fibers and your family more than anyone else, I need your help to make Young Midoriya master the Life Fibers to help him control One For All easier."

"You can count on me...speaking of, let me make a few calls." The boy said, pulling out his phone. "Mr. Gamagori, Mr. Sayagata, I have a favor to ask of you two."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ten months in hell, Izu-Mizu-Senke team build, Junketsu Kiryuin's seduction of Kacchan!

(Play opening theme 1: The Day from My hero Academia: English Version by Nate Wants to battle)

You see the sun rise , a new days upon you, your biting your nails and your knees start to tremble,

(within a gold void with glitters, Senketsu and Izuku are standing looking in front of them, seeing all Might and RED, Ryuko, The Kiryuins and the three original Kamuis)

the time is upon you to show them what you can do and soon they will know that the day has come.

(Senketsu tries to reach out to the original Senketsu, as izuku does to all Might, But they hesitate. The music kicks off, showing different students in the screen before the title 'Kill la Hero: First Blood' appears.)

Late into the night i hear a storming. An end to the rain is what I pray and am hoping now i feel the pressure of the city oh how it eats me whole.

(At nightfall in the city while it rained, Izuku looks up at the night sky with a frown before feeling a hand on his shoulder, looking to see Senketsu, a small smile forms before the two walk off in the raining night.)

So many names and faces sleepless nights spent in unknown places and every day i walk into the great unknown.

(All Might is fighting a large brain birdman, while Izuku is using his solar and void powers at the same time in the form of a purple shield and a gold sword, and Senketsu is slitting throats and shish kebabing villains left and right.)

i'm not to blame i'm gonna take a stand

(Kacchan and Junketsu were seen in a grass field before the spiky blonde blasts a boulder to bits as the girl hugged his arm while purring.)

you say my name, im telling you to reach out and finally take my hand. ~~~

(Izuku, Kacchan, Senketsu, Shirayuki, Mizuki, and Junketsu are shown as kids, before a slide frame, splits to them back to back, in their UA uniforms)

Colliding they're what's gonna make you, you grit your teeth or they're gonna break you,

(The scene changes to a warzone of many villains in a battle with other students of UA as Izuku and Senketsu take lead and battle the strongest ones.)

the time is upon you to show them what you can do you're breaking the mold to show you're not them

(Then Junketsu And Kacchan are shown along with izuku and Senketsu a final time in their hero suits as they glare at each other)

will we break through i dont, dont know, the bells are ringing come out and play the time is upon you to show them what you can do, and soon they will know that the day has come!

(Each students of UA appear as they each show off their quirks. It shows off with three lights shining up from the night sky as Ryuko, Satsuki and Daniel reach out and snatch a light each before they blast light and cover the screen until the scene sees each student in their hero outfits until they all gather with the title below them.)

An early morning rising over the city of Tokyo. At a beach where it was polluted with tons of garbage, a familiar green haired boy was pulling a heavy fridge by a rope while his idol sitting on it, while young Midoriya was making little progress by dragging the fridge out of the sand.

"Sheesh, even with my enhanced strength, this is total torture!" The boy wheezed, falling on his face. "Ow!"

"Hey hey hey! Don't slow down now young Midoriya! You still have a lot of garbage to cover up!" All Might spoke with his grin on the fridge.

"Well it's got an extra 600 pounds with you on it All Might." Izuku growled.

"560 actually. I've been losing weight recently these days." The legendary hero corrected with a chuckle.

"And What About Your other form?" Senketsu snorted, he was leaning against an old refrigerator nearby. "50-60 pounds? Or is it ounces?"

All Might sighed a bit. "45 actually, lost 35 pounds 3 months ago."

The boy cringed. "Forget I asked." Then there were two people walking towards them. "Oh good they're here. Hey Mr. Gamagōri, Sagayama, Over here!"

Izuku picked up as he saw the two men approaching. "Oh My god! Ira Gamagōri and Uzu Sanageyama, the two elite four from Honnouji academy! Best with a sword and strength!"

The two stopped in front of Senketsu. "You called?" The thinner and smaller out of the two said.

"Righty-o Mr. Uzu, I was hoping you could teach my friend Izuku here how to use Tengantsu. Since you already taught me how to use Shingantsu." Senketsu explained.

Uzu looked at the young teen approaching the three. "This him?"

"Yep, this is Izuku Midoriya." Senketsu explained.

Izuku bowed his head to the former elites. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. I heard a lot of your accomplishments."

"Thanks kid, Okay so just outta curiosity, how much do you know about the discipline known as Tengantsu?" The man asked.

Izuku smiled. "Tengantsu is a high level ability that allows the user to predict and see the opponent about to make their move before striking, it can break down and examine different parts of the body, like a twitch of the eye, the sound of your breathing or muscle tension. No matter how hard your opponent tries to outflank you, Tengatsu can always see the opponents next move."

"Very Good kid. You've done your homework, alright, I'll train you once you're done here. Meet me and Gamagori in Osaka in 3 hours." Uzu said as he turned to leave.

"And don't be late." Gamagori boomed at him as he also left.

Izuku watched them leave as his spirits raised higher, with the elite four assisting him in his training, he'll be even stronger. A fire lit under him as he grabbed the rope and started pulling on the fridge again. "Come on All Might! This garbage isn't gonna move by itself!"

"That's The spirit Young Midoriya!" The man laughed as they continued to move forward with cleaning up the beach.

(Later that Day)

Izuku and All Might called it a day for the moment with cleaning the beach. The young boy with his friend left to get to Osaka quickly, not to disappoint Izuku's new mentors. RED and Ryuko got them to use a helicopter to fly to Osaka. Once landing, they moved quickly to the area they assigned to meet them. And by that, Izuku was right on time before the final minute passed.

"Phew, we made it!" The boy panted as he stopped running.

"Yeah, no kidding." Their friend Mizuki said, he was also tagging along.

"Heh, not bad, you actually showed up on time." They looked up to see Ira and Uzu approaching them.

"Hey Mr. Sagayama!" Izuku smiled.

"Alright, before we begin, Gamagori wishes to test your limits with that Codex power of yours. Also he wants to test Senketsu's control of his Beast mode mind set in his most powerful dragon form. Quadruped Stage 2." Sagayama explained.

Izuku's eyes widened by the last explanation before he turned to his best friend. "You can go further in your dragon form?"

"Yeah, it's the hardest to control. But it increases my power a hundred fold." The boy nodded.

The green haired boy smiled with confidence. "Well, I think you can master it, just go beyond, plus ultra."

Senketsu grinned. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He said as he started to grow and change shape. He shifted into a massive dragon, twice the size of All Might, with large arm, leg, and other muscles, black scales and red back armor which was similar to that of an ankylosaurus, orange fins and spines on his back similar to Godzilla, huge eagle like claws, massive T. rex like teeth, his lower jaw was orange and was larger than his black upper jaw, causing an underbite. Finally he had huge wings, a sickle shaped spike on the end of his tail, and a large horn that started from his nose and stretched to above the top of his head, spitting two ways and curving over both eyes.

"Holy shit!" izuku gasped in shock by his friends true and powerful dragon form.

The dragon looked around, then he let out a mighty roar that shook the very ground.

"That's not good." Uzu spoke up.

Getting on all fours He pawed the ground, as if daring Izuku to challenge him. Letting out a loud hiss.

"I think he wants you to fight him." Mizuki spoke to his green haired friend.

Izuku faced Senketsu in his dragon form. In the eyes, he can see sparks of a challenge growing, knowing that maybe Senketsu is still in there. "Alright...Bring it on Senketsu!" he bellowed with his life fibers charging as his body was sparking with electrical energy.

The dragon charged and they both clashed, heads connected in a one on one head butting competition. Each impact shook the ground, blasting dust and rock around them with a crater slowly growing with each blow.

"Incredible, He's withstanding a creature I couldn't even beat!" Gamagori said in slight glee.

"How strong is this kid?" Sanageyama breathed in awe as both fighters made more impacts with the earth shaking.

"Who knows?" Mizuki said in shock, before smirking. "I wanna piece of that action!" Then He immediately became All Might's size with the same bulging muscles, long sharp teeth, a six foot long tongue, white eyes, and huge claws. He looked like Venom from spider man, only he was obviously a navy color.

Mizuki lunged in the fight when Izuku and Senketsu clashed once more. Before the dragon could strike again, the large creature blob slammed a fist to the head of the dragon, sliding him back slightly and landing next to Izuku.

"Mizuki?" Izuku gasped by his sudden entrance.

"I wasss getting bored ssssitting on the ssside linesss." The boy hissed. "Pretty Cool Huh?"

'Mizuki Kuroshio, quirk: Symbiosis. This quirk allows him to latch on to people in a sludge like state and copy their physical characteristics and certain attributes of their quirks. It also allows him to assume a monsterous form for about five minutes. He's also able to feed on pollution.'

Izuku gave a small chuckle. "Really cool." They heard Senketsu growl as he stood up again as the two prepared. "Here he comes!" Looking at his opponent, Izuku noticed a certain tension in Senketsu's legs and tail, and he was starting to turn towards Mizuki, all of this was happening slowly to everyone but him.

"Mizuki, move, he's trying to hit you with his tail!" The boy ordered.

Senses were on overdrive as Mizuki immediately took the command and jumped when Senketsu swung his tail to hit the navy blue blob, but missed. The tail headed for Izuku as his arms sparked with power and snatched the tail tightly and held it in a firm grip while keeping his footing.

"He's figured out how to use Tengantsu!" Sagayama said in surprise.

"Mizuki! Hit him now!" Midoriya ordered as he used his strength and pulled the dragon around, smashing him to the nearby wall.

Mizuki did so and slammed his clawed hand into Senketsu's face, causing him to fall sideways. But as he jumped back, the creature lumbered back up, then the fins on his tail, back, and neck all lit up in an orange glow, before he raised his head to the sky and shot an orange orb into the air.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Izuku muttered to himself as he braced to what comes next. The orb blew up and several bowling ball sized meteors started to fall in a volley on top of them. The eyes of Izuku followed the pattern of where and when the meteors would fall like time slowed. A small grin formed as his life fibers pumped power in his legs as he started jumping, skidding and flipping around while avoiding each impact of the meteors.

Unknowingist to him, his solar codex was absorbing all the heat from around him, causing him to look like he was made of lava.

Once the last of the meteors blasted where they landed, Izuku landed on his feet as the lava like energy leaked around his body. "Ready for round 2 Senketsu?"

The dragon shook itself awake as its eyes became cloudy in exhaustion and rage. He roared and charged at him, jaws open and ignited in fire.

"Let's finish this!" izuku raised a fist up. All the lava energy sliding around his body before merging to his fist until light blasted and surging electrical energy brightened around it. "Solar Codex: Siege Breaker Fist!" When Senketsu was close enough, he ducked to avoid the jaws before releasing a hard uppercut. The energy stored released with a very bright and large explosion that made a massive crater and explosion that can be heard for miles away.

Senketsu verted back to normal and tumbled to the ground, as he tried to get up, he saw Izuku had an orange orb of fire in his hand. "I wouldn't move." He warned. "This orb is called Solar Codex: Super Nova Bomb, it has the power of Well...a Supernova."

Senketsu breathed, he never believed his friend would grow so strong in a short while. A small grin formed with a chuckle as he fell to his knees. "You're...one of a kind Izuku…"

Extinguishing the orb, Izuku helped him up. "Come on, Let's go."

After a few hours, and a good bit of training with his standard kinetic energy absorbing abilities, which was oddly similar to S&M from Gamagori, Izuku was worn out to no end, right now He was looking over the training plans both All Might And The two men gave him.

'Man, with so much training on my hands and little time for myself, this'll be 10 months of hell…' Izuku thought as he looked over the schedules. However, he knew he had to succeed. He was given a chance no quirkless boy could require. His eyes hardened as he looked up at the sky. 'I won't stop now. I will be a hero. Even if I have to work harder than anyone else!'

Just then Senketsu walked up with a new girl with him. She was about his height, she had platinum blonde hair with blue ends styled in ponytails, she also had pale skin like Satsuki, and the same steely blue eyes, she also was wearing some very revealing clothing, a short white skirt with blue stockings, black loafers, a white and blue vest, and just a white and blue sports bra which helped hold her D-cup breasts.

"You say I don't have a clue. The way I see it you're a lot more clueless than I am sense your the one who fell for that nuttcase Junketsu!" He scolded at her.

"Oh you're just jealous Senketsu! He's my true love, and I'll prove it to you!" the female snapped back. "The way he blows stuff up with his quirk really turns me on!" She said as she suddenly became aroused.

The boy growled. "That bastard is nothing but a pain in the ass! He only cares for himself! He makes fun of those who don't have a quirk, insulted and bullied my best friend, and does whatever the hell he wants! You're so hallow in your brain, you don't understand what an asshole he really is!"

"I'm sure I can change him! Come on, it's not like he's all bad, he even complimented me on my quirk!" Junketsu said, hands glowing in a blue energy.

'Junketsu Kiryuin! Quirk: Psycho Blast, this allows her to generate mental concussive energy from her hands and destroy everything she can! But the more destruction she causes the more she becomes aroused and the closer she come to climaxing and becoming vulnerable.'

Senketsu gave another growl and hit his head. "Fine! Don't listen to my advice! If that asshole fucks you and dumps you for another woman, don't come crying to me!"

He stormed off and sat next to Izuku, fuming. "Uh...What was that all about?" Izuku asked.

Senketsu took deep breaths as he scowled. "My cousin, Junketsu. Apparently she's head over heels for that dick head Bakugo because of his quirk."

"Seriously?" The boy said in surprise. "What about his quirk impresses her?"

"She gets aroused because he blows shit up for no reason. She literally met him today and talked a bit, and it's like she wants him to fuck her like a damn rabbit." His best friend growled. "Doesn't help that she's an S&M junky and is your typical Yandere."

"What's S&M?" Izuku asked curiously.

"Torture based sex, kinda like having whips and torture devices thrown in." He explained.

Izuku felt disgusted to his cousins fetish. "Jesus….does Daniel and Satsuki know about all this?"

"Yeah. It's all my grandma's fault. She got her into it." The boy shrugged.

His friend sighed as he rested his hand on his chin. "I'm getting a bad feeling that Junketsu is gonna regret going for Kacchan. Growing up with him, he's not the type of guy you want to get along with, or hang out with. He's insane."

"So is She, Maybe this is a sort of match for the two." The boy shrugged. "But in any case, knowing Jun, she's probably gonna try her damned best to get Baka-kugo eating out of her hand."

"Uh…..say what now?" Izuku blinked, not understanding what senketsu just said.

"Basically, it means that she'll try to make sure he can't think about anything or anyone but her, and be hers and hers alone." His friend explained further.

"Ah." Izuku nodded as they looked up at the sky. "...I'm curious….do you have an eye on anyone?"

Senketsu shrugged. "Not as of yet, although...I did know this one girl in middle school who was pretty cute."

"What was her name?" Young Midoriya asked.

"I think it was...Mina Ashido...she had pink hair and skin, black and gold eyes, and was really laidback, real sweet too." Senketsu told him. "So what about you? You got a girl in your eyes?"

Izuku blushed a bit but hugged his knees. "No...whenever I get close to a girl, I freeze up. All the girls at school think i'm just a freak who can't talk to one."

Senketsu snorted. "That sounds like me when I was ten!"

"I don't think I'll ever find a girl with my standards." izuku sighed, resting his head on his knees.

"Don't give up hope man, you'll find someone...well, I better get home, see you tomorrow." He said as he left, waving goodbye.

Izuku waved back before he looked at the sky once more. "I hope I can…" he too got up and left for home as well.

(10 months later…)

Ten months had passed and All Might, Gamagori, Sagayama, Senketsu and RED, minus Ryuko who was at the hospital with their new baby boy Daigo Hamada, were heading to the beach to check on Izuku on his progress. Once they were near the beach, they heard Izuku crying up in the air, on top of a pile of large garbage, upper body exposed, showing his newly amazing development with sweat dripping. They looked at the beach with a gasp, seeing the once dirty polluted beach now clean, as if it was never polluted in the first place, even the waters were clean of any garbage!

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, hey kid you!" All Might gasped. "You cleaned everywhere, even places I didn't mention! There's not a speck of garbage on this beach!"

"Holy, stinking…" RED gasped.

"Super Crap!" Senketsu gasped as well.

With his body now exhausted, Izuku lost his control on his new body and fell forward from the pile of trash, but was caught in the hands of All Might in his buffed up form.

"Wow kid you did an amazing job." All Might smiled, placing him down. "You truly are worthy, a work of art, you did very well, young Midoriya."

"Gotta say kid, not bad." Sangama smiled with a nod of respect.

"You put perfect time in your plans and got everything done. You would be an outstanding student for Honnouji academy." Ira nodded.

"Well done bud." Senketsu smiled.

The green haired boy looked at the people around him before looking down, tears starting to fall. "I...I have all of you to thank…" He looked up with a smile with joy and slight regret. "You all put so much your time into training me...I just feel so lucky…"

All Might clapped him on the back. "Don't Be so hard on yourself, there's a difference between Lucky and being deserving, and you have proven to me time and time again that you are indeed the latter."

Senketsu then walked up to him and hugged him. "All Might is right Izuku you've earned this, oh and by the way…" he said as he pulled out a necklace, it was a sterling silver dog tag with a Koi Fish engraved in the center with Izuku's name engraved on the side, and 'Go Beyond, Plus ultra' on the back. The Koi's scales were made of purple, red and orange gems, representing his quirk. "This is a little gift from the Hamada family to you."

Izuku gently took the necklace from his best friend as he inspected it. His eyes watered once more before he looked up at Senketsu. He gave a small whimper, clutching the necklace in his palm before pulling him into a tight embrace. "Thank you Senketsu...for everything…"

"Don't mention it!" The boy grinned. Then he looked down at his watch. "Crap! Come on Izuku, we gotta move, I was hoping to introduce you to my new baby brother before the entrance exam."

The two along with the others quickly left the beach and drove to the hospital. The doctors pinpointed where Ryuko was as they entered, the woman herself was in a hospital gown while holding a bundle in her arms.

"He sure is tiny." Izuku smiled, looking at the infant.

"Yep, his name is Daigo, his name means top point or prime, we named him that because he was born when we were in our prime." Ryuko smiled as she and RED held him.

All Might chuckled before he approached the young teen. "Young Midoriya, you are ready to inherit One For All." He plucked a strand of hair from his head before presenting it to him. "Eat This."

Everyone looked at him in dumbfoundment. "Huh?!"

"In order for you to gain my power, you need to swallow some of my DNA. It's how it works." All Might explained.

"This is not how I imagined this…" Izuku groaned. "Not at all!"

"Well, down the hatch Izuku. You'll need it." Senketsu explained.

Izuku sighed before he took the hair from All Might and plopped it in his mouth. Using as much saliva he can develop he swallowed the hair down. "Blech!"

Senketsu scrunched up his nose. "Well with that out of the way, we best be off, the entrance exams are about to start."

"Right!" His friend nodded.

(An hour later)

Senketsu and Izuku finally made it to the opening ceremony to where the tests of UA will be held. "This is it Senketsu, only two more steps until we become heroes." Izuku smiled.

"Yeah, you ready?" His friend smiled back, Holding out a fist for a fist bump.

"Totally." The green haired teen smiled, fist bumping him back.

"Move it losers." They heard an all too familiar voice said from behind. Both boys turned as they saw Kacchan approaching, but not too surprising to see Junketsu clutching his arm.

"What do you want Baka-kugo?" Senketsu snarled.

"Don't talk to my boyfriend like that Senketsu." Junketsu glared, poking a finger at her cousins chest.

Kacchan glared at her. "Don't fight my battles for me Jun, I can handle myself."

"Of course Kaccha-kun." The girl cooed, hugging his arm deeper in her bust.

The boy smiled slightly, before hiding it. "Anyway, we're leaving, Don't get in our way."

"And Senketsu, if you see my little sister in the exams, keep an eye on her, K?" His cousin asked.

Senketsu rolled his eyes. "I'll watch over her for some points, she can handle herself, now get going before I vomit on you two lovey dovey shits."

The two left them as Izuku sighed. "Man, Junketsu is just following him like a love sick dog."

"I know...come on, we're gonna be late." Senketsu said as they started walking forward, but then Izuku tripped on a rock and started falling. Senketsu was about to react, but the boy started floating.

"Huh?!" They both gasped as Izuku started running in mid air. Then they saw that a girl had her hand on his back.

"Sorry about that." She giggled as she placed him down, pushing her fingers together. Her hair was brown and had a hair lock falling on each side of her head. She wore a black running suit, she had pink dots on her cheeks and cute blue eyes. "I'm sorry for using my quirk. I hope you didn't mind if I caught you." She replied with a bright and cheerful tone.

"Uh...Yeah...th-thanks…" the young boy said nervously.

"Well, let's give it our all in UA. See you guys inside!" She called out as she ran to the entrance school, waving to them.

"Looks like I found out who you like." Senketsu snickered at his best friend's red face.

"H...Holy stinken crap, I-I just talked to a girl!" Izuku blurred out with steam pouring from his ears.

Senketsu snorted in laughter before he patted his back. "Okay lover boy, let's go before you pass out and miss the exams."

(In the exam rooms)

The students were taking the first exam, which is written. Some struggling since this was out of their league. Some however, were taking it better than others. Izuku and Senketsu were doing fairly well so far for the exam, thanks to the life fibers that enhanced their brain capacity. Once the written part was complete, it was time to move for the second part.

"Okay Okay, now it's time to explain just what you'll be facing in the practical exam!" A blonde man with sunglasses on said into a mic on his neck. "Are you READY?! YEAH!"

"Wow. That's Present Mic, he's world famous in over a hundred radio studios. I listen to his most popular one every saturday." Izuku whispered with excitement, his fanboy nature going at it slightly.

"So do I." Senketsu whispered to him.

"Me too." Whispered Mizuki, Who was beside Izuku.

"Now let's get rockin!" Pres. Mic cheered as a screen popped up, showing different city grounds. "These arenas have been specially designed for you all to rock your worlds against the villains I'll be explaining in a bit. The cards you all received has a number with the letter of the arena you'll be assigned to. Once I drop the mic, head out to your assigned areas!"

"I see so you won't be able to help your friends…" Senketsu nodded.

"Shit." Mizuki hissed.

"I'm dead…" Izuku gulped.

"Now let's explain the villains you all will face!" The man boomed as four robotic creatures appeared. "As you can see, these villains are designed to hold nothing back. Use your quirks like your shredding a mid song guitar solo! Each villain as a number mark on them. The bigger the number, the more points you all will receive! The marks go up from one to three!"

"Excuse me!" A kid called from the stands with his hand raised. "But I have a question!"

"Hit me!" The teacher announced as a spotlight shined on him. His hair was black and sleek, looking professional while wearing glasses and a standard school uniform.

"There are four types of villains listed here on the exam forms, is this some sort of mistake?" He asked. "As a future UA applicant, I find it disgraceful to have such a misprint on official UA material!" He turned to his direction at Izuku, pointing at him. "As for you!" Izuku jolted. "You've been blabbering for the past few minutes, it's disturbing the rest of us. If you're not gonna take this exam seriously, then leave."

The green haired boy whimpered, covering his mouth. "I'm sorry…"

Senketsu let out a loud snarl, a Blade coming from his hand, pointing it at the other kid. "Why don't you leave my friend alone, because if you don't, I'll gut you like a fucking Fish."

"You would threaten me!? A future classmate to UA? Are you sure you're in the right place?" The boy gasped by senketsu statement.

"Senketsu!" Young Midoriya said to his friend. "Take it easy, I know you're angry but you can't just kill a guy you don't like, that's not like you at all!"

The life fiber teen eyed his best friend before sighing, retracting his blade. "You're lucky my friend is reasonable pal. But if you disrespect him again, you won't be so lucky."

Pres. Mic scratched the back of his head. "Okayyy, Anyway to answer your question...this is the fourth type of villain you'll see." The screen displayed the final villain. "This one is called a no pointer! Don't bother fighting this big guy in the arena, if it catches you, you're points will go down to zero faster than a horrible band concert!"

"Dammit." Senketsu hissed. "Note to self, keep away from the zero pointer."

"What are ya waiting for now? Get to your arenas and let's rock the house!" Pres. Mic called as he ran off with a dust trail.

(At the exam gates)

Senketsu was standing at the gate of his arena while some students were in awe by the display of the realistic city. "Okay so let's see who's here that I might..know.." He then saw an all too very familiar pink girl with odd looking horns. "No….it can't be…" He approached the girl from behind her. "...Mina?"

"Huh? Oh hey...Senketsu?!" She gasped in surprise, before hugging him tightly. "Hey! It's been ages!"

Senketsu smiled and laughed a bit while hugging her back. "It has been!" The two pulled back as the boy blushed a bit. "Wow...you really changed a lot the last I saw you...you're more beautiful than ever."

"Yeah I guess I have! You have too, damn, your muscles look really developed!" The girl smiled, poking his bicep.

The boy chuckled before wrapping an arm around her waist. "Still the childish Mina I grew up with. You never change."

"Neither have you." She grinned. "You Ready? I heard that guy from tv...Bakugou I think his name is? Is here in this group."

"Well damn…" Senketsu sighed before he suddenly had an idea and grinned. "Mina...how about we show these guys how we work as a team and be the best of the best in this arena?"

Mina nodded, before a huge blow horn sounded and the gates opened, Pres. Mic was up above. "Come on people, there are no countdowns in real fights! Let's go!"

The life fiber teen smirked before he picked up Mina bridal style as his dragon wings sprouted. "Hold tight, Mina!" He beamed before he flew with a burst of speed into the arena.

(With Izuku.)

Izuku himself was in the area already and he was being attacked by a 3 pointer, he was a little scared of this one, when it tried to punch him and he tried to block but a purple glow surrounded him and he immediately flashed away from it, then he reappeared above its back behind it. "Oh that's right! My void codex allows me to teleport when I'm in danger!"

The robot turned to find Izuku. The boy took this chance and his fist glowed gold. "Take this!" he roared and slammed his fist into the head. The boy exploded as it malfunctioned and fell to the ground. "Solar codex: sun fist."

He continued to use his life fiber abilities to gain points, left and right. "That's 30 points, Okay, time to test out one for all!"

He ran to the center of the arena as many students were battling and pulverizing all the enemies. "Aw crap, at this rate, I'll never test my new quirk!"

BOOM!

A loud explosion got everyone's attention as a shadow loomed over them. Izuku turned as his face lost color, seeing a massive robot that was bigger than the city itself. It was the zero pointer villain.

"Oh crap I gotta get outta here!" Izuku started running as did the other students.

"Ow! Help!" A familiar voice cried from behind. Izuku froze in his tracks as he slowly looked over. It was the same girl from the entrance, her foot crushed by a large slab of the road.

'She's gonna get crushed! I gotta... I have to help her!' He thought, something in him making his legs move on their own as he sprinted to the large villain.

"There are no points awarded for defeating that collosull villain." Izuku heard All Mights voice as he prepared for his strike. "But there is opportunity...a chance to shine."

"Standard codex: Kinetic rocket launch!" He yelled as he used his life fiber powers and one for all to boost his jumping power. He flew through the air, past the bots arm and up to its face.

The girl gasped as the wind blew around her, watching the boy charging head on at the robot. "To show what you're truly made of!" The legendary hero spoke again.

Pulling his arm back. "Standard codex: Fist Of Havoc...plus…" he thought of All Might's power as red energy coursed through him.

"So clench your butt cheeks kid!" The buffy man cheered.

"And yell this from the depths of your heart!" he and Izuku spoke in unison.

"Texaaasss SMASH!" He yelled as he slammed his fists into the robot in a two handed overhead smash.

The impact pushed the robot back as it released massive explosions. Students around the area were watching with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

In the booth with other teachers, All Might smirked in his deflated form. "That's right...show them who you are. Embody what it means to be a hero. Nothing is more noble...than self sacrifice."

Izuku floated in mid air for a second, before he started to fall. "Oh crap! I forgot how to land!" the boy processed his options as he was making a mad beeline to his death. "Oh crap! Oh crap!"

SMACK!

The girl that he saved slapped him across his cheek, causing him to suddenly float as she grunted and pressed her fingers together. "R..Release." By her command, she and him fell to the ground.

Izuku tried to get up, but his body was too strained. "Hairline fractions in my arm and legs..least it's not completely broken...thank god for life fiber regeneration…"

"TIMES UUUUUUUUUUUP!" Pres. Mic bellowed as the alarm went off, ending the exams.

"Thirty hero points, not bad, for a quirkless wannabe…" The boy smiled, falling unconscious.

(Later that day)

Izuku groaned slightly as he regained conscious. His eyes met with the sight of a white ceiling before he looked around slightly, seeing he was in a recovery room. "Wha...where am I?"

"You're In recovery girls med room dude." A voice said beside him.

The boy turned to see his best friend grinning at him. "Senketsu…"

"Hey man, Mizuki sends his regrets, he had to head home so he'd be able to get to the city prison to tell his dad how his exam went." The other boy smiled.

"Alright…" Izuku slowly sat up and rubbed his muscles. "Fuck, I feel sore to the bone."

"Your regeneration should take care of that. So how many points did you get? I got Sixty. I also beat a 0 pointer with my stage two dragon form, and saved at least ten people." Senketsu laughed

Young Midoriya smiled a bit. "I only got 30, but I did beat a 0 pointer as well."

"Not bad. Mizuki got 50 points, he was in the same area as my cousin Shirayuki. The two actually teamed up at one point." The life fiber teen said.

"That's amazing. I know for certain you two will make it into UA." The green haired boy smiled.

"Fingers crossed you will too." His friend smirked, fingers crossed.

The two were able to leave the recovery room after recovery girl gave the OK. Upon leaving, Senketsu was greeted by a hug from his childhood friend.

"Hey Senketsu!" She chirped, squeezing him.

"M-Mina-chan!" He gasped. "H-hey…"

The girl giggled and pulled back as the boy got his breath back. "We totally kicked butt out there! And your dragon form was awesome! Even your dodging was amazing!"

"Thanks...hope we'll be in the same class together." The boy smiled.

"Mmm hmmm!" She nodded happily.

(Two weeks later…)

Two weeks passed by after the exams. Izuku and Senketsu, along with Mizuki were doing their daily training to keep their bodies in shape to keep their control on their power, especially Izuku. After discovering what One for All can do, he wanted to be sure his body can take the heat, to be sure his body won't break apart like before.

"Hey guys! We got some mail!" Mizuki said as he quickly ran back from the post office. "It's our acceptance letters...I think."

Izuku and Senketsu took each one addressed with their names. Above the three, Izuku was the most nervous. The moment of truth was at hand. "Well..this is it guys…"

They opened the envelopes and saw hologram discs, pressing the buttons on them, a projection appeared. "BO YA! Hello fellow friends!" The voice of a familiar hero announced from the projections.

"It's All Might!" Izuku gasped.

"Ha ha ha! Surprised to see me? You should be, cause this is only the beginning. You boys are looking at one of the new teachers attending UA!" All Might laughed.

"We're gonna learn from all Might?!" Mizuki squealed. "Yes!"

"Now, let's talk about the results!" All Might grinned. "Mizuki, you have a total score of 50 hero points. Senketsu, you obtained 60 hero points. Young Midoriya, you have an impressive 30 hero Points. It is with great pleasure that I can say this, you three have learned well."

The camera man in the scene gestures him to hurry. "Yes I know but I wish to tell them something-Wait I have to do how many of these?! Urg…"

The three boys gave chuckled. "Guess being a teacher is not that easy." Senketsu chuckled.

All Might cleared his throat, continuing. "Now, young Midoriya, Senketsu, me along with many teachers who watched have noticed you two have destroyed the 0 pointer villain. I know you two gave it your all, but you both did not obtain any hero points from destroying them."

"No duh." Senketsu grumbled.

"But, there is something for you all to see, focused on Midoriya's actions! Have a look at this video!" All Might showed them another projection as the three saw a girl entering a room, one that Senketsu and Izuku know.

"It's the girl from before! The one I saved!" Izuku gasped.

"Um..hi." The girl spoke to Pres. Mic. "I came down here to tell you something...a boy, with green messy hair and freckles on his cheek…"

"She's talking about me!" He blushed.

"I...I want to give him some of my points to him. He saved my life, I would be dead if he never came back for me! Please, I wish for you to give him some of my points! He deserves a place here at UA!" The girl spoke as a small blush formed on her cheeks.

All Might stopped the video. "As you can see, it's not your quirks, but your actions that inspire others, that's why the teachers at UA set up another point system! Rescue points!"

"HUH!?" The three boys gasped in shock.

"Rescue points are tallied by the actions of putting your own lives at stake for the safety of others! That is one of the biggest concepts of being a true Hero!" All Might smirked. "Mizuki! For teaming with a hero and saving the lives of few others, you obtained 20 rescue points, in a total of 70 points! Senketsu Hamada! You have obtained 60 rescue points, earning a total of 120 points! And Finally! Izuku Midoriya, 50 Rescue points for a total of 80 points!"

"This is…" Izuku gasped in shock, tears welling up. "Incredible!"

All Might faced the three with his grin. "You three have passed." His palm held out. "Come young ones, your future awaits you three. This...is your Hero Academia."

The boys nodded. "All Might, Thank you!" They said in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What I can do now! Rage, you damn nerd. A battle of the couples!

(Play opening theme 1: The Day from My hero Academia: English Version by Nate Wants to battle)

You see the sun rise , a new days upon you, your biting your nails and your knees start to tremble,

(within a gold void with glitters, Senketsu and Izuku are standing looking in front of them, seeing all Might and RED, Ryuko, The Kiryuins and the three original Kamuis)

the time is upon you to show them what you can do and soon they will know that the day has come.

(Senketsu tries to reach out to the original Senketsu, as izuku does to all Might, But they hesitate. The music kicks off, showing different students in the screen before the title 'Kill la Hero: First Blood' appears.)

Late into the night i hear a storming. An end to the rain is what I pray and am hoping now i feel the pressure of the city oh how it eats me whole.

(At nightfall in the city while it rained, Izuku looks up at the night sky with a frown before feeling a hand on his shoulder, looking to see Senketsu, a small smile forms before the two walk off in the raining night.)

So many names and faces sleepless nights spent in unknown places and every day i walk into the great unknown.

(All Might is fighting a large brain birdman, while Izuku is using his solar and void powers at the same time in the form of a purple shield and a gold sword, and Senketsu is slitting throats and shish kebabing villains left and right.)

i'm not to blame i'm gonna take a stand

(Kacchan and Junketsu were seen in a grass field before the spiky blonde blasts a boulder to bits as the girl hugged his arm while purring.)

you say my name, im telling you to reach out and finally take my hand. ~~~

(Izuku, Kacchan, Senketsu, Shirayuki, Mizuki, and Junketsu are shown as kids, before a slide frame, splits to them back to back, in their UA uniforms)

Colliding they're what's gonna make you, you grit your teeth or they're gonna break you,

(The scene changes to a warzone of many villains in a battle with other students of UA as Izuku and Senketsu take lead and battle the strongest ones.)

the time is upon you to show them what you can do you're breaking the mold to show you're not them

(Then Junketsu And Kacchan are shown along with izuku and Senketsu a final time in their hero suits as they glare at each other)

will we break through i dont, dont know, the bells are ringing come out and play the time is upon you to show them what you can do, and soon they will know that the day has come!

(Each students of UA appear as they each show off their quirks. It shows off with three lights shining up from the night sky as Ryuko, Satsuki and Daniel reach out and snatch a light each before they blast light and cover the screen until the scene sees each student in their hero outfits until they all gather with the title below them.)

A new day has risen over tokyo. It has been a few months after Izuku got his message from UA about participating. He was excited, not only will he be attending the best hero school, but his friends, and legendary mentor will be there.

"I can't wait to get there." He said to himself.

"Izuku." His Mother said as he packed his bag. "Do you have everything?"

"Yes mom." he nodded.

"You sure you have everything? You didn't pack just your action figures right?" She added.

"Mom I'm fine, look I'm okay." He told her, gesturing to himself. "I gotta go, I'll be late."

"Izuku?" The boy groaned when he opened the door.

"What?" The older female approached before embracing her son until stepping back with a proud smile.

"I'm very proud of you sweetheart." She told him. "And I'm sure your dad is too, wherever he is."

Izuku blushed a bit by her praise before he smiled. "I'll see ya soon." he ran out of the door and headed to UA to start his career as a hero.

As he was walking down the hallway he looked for the right door. "Class 1-A, where is it-Here!" he froze just to how large the door was. "How big is this room? Do giants attend here?"

As he opened the door he saw a huge ruckus inside. Everyone was here, except for Senketsu strangely.

"Take your feet off that desk now!" A familiar boy that scowled at him from the entrance exams snapped at Kacchan who had his feet kicked back on his desk.

"Hey leave my boyfriend alone!" Junketsu snapped, wrapping her arms around his neck, she was sitting in his lap.

"Then tell him to put his feet down! It's the first day of class and he's already violating the schools property!" the boy stated firmly.

"You're kidding me right?" Kacchan smirked. "Did your school put a stick up your ass or were you born with it?"

"I beg your pardon?" The other boy gasped before he cleared his throat. "Let's start over, I'm Tenya Iida from the local hero somei private school."

"Somei huh? Then that makes you think you're better than everyone. I'm gonna enjoy tearing you a new one." the spiky blonde smirked.

"You'd threaten me?! Between you and that boy with the X shaped eye, how is this class supposed to be heroes?" The boy gasped.

Junketsu looked at him in confusion. "I take it you've met my cousin? Yeah, he's a mess, but he means well, but he's got a huge ego, but that's to be expected, he was named after his moms Kamui after all."

"Ha." Kacchan scoffed before he noticed a familiar green haired boy.

The other boy took notice as he stood straight up. "It's him." Other students took notice as all eyes fell on Izuku.

Just then there were very loud pounds coming from the window behind Izuku, he turned and saw a very agitated Senketsu outside the window in his bipedal dragon form flapping his wings to stay airborne.

"Senketsu?" The boy gasped before he ran to the window and saw a latch. He clicked the window open and pushed it slightly to have his friend enter and land.

Returning to his original self Senketsu breathed heavily. "Any longer and I woulda fell, I was running low on adrenaline."

"What happened to you? Why not take the entrance?" His friend asked while supporting him slightly.

"Someone...who shall remain nameless." He said, looking at kacchan. "Blew up the door knob so I couldn't get in, and his little Psycho Whore. Didn't bother to help me."

"You got something to say dragon boy!?" Kacchan scowled as his palms sparked. "I'm happy to shed those scales of yours to know who's in charge around here!"

Growling, Senketsu immediately spat blood out on the floor. "Go...to hell...dammit, my heart just burst an artery."

"Serves you right for calling me a whore and messing with my boyfriend." Junketsu grinned as she hugged Kacchan closer. The blonde chuckled, hugging her back.

"Odd couple much?" Izuku whispered to his friend as the latter finally healed up.

"More like crazy psychos." Senketsu growled slightly.

"Hey! I remember you! You're the kid that saved me!" A familiar voice spoke as the two turned to see the same brown haired girl Izuku rescued from the robot at the exams.

"Uh, Yeah...hey." The boy said sheepishly, blushing up a storm, his skin turning pink. "Uh..I want to thank you for going in and trying to help me from the exams."

"Huh? How did you know about that?" the girl asked in surprise.

"S-someone told me you di-WHOA what the hell is that?!" The green haired boy gasped as he instinctively teleported on top of Senketsu's desk.

On the ground near them, it was a sleeping bag with a guy with worn out eyes and messy black hair. He got up and zipped the bag down as he stepped out. "It took eight seconds for you all to shut up. Rational students would already be starting class right about now."

Senketsu snarled at the man. "God he wreaks." He said, scrunching his nose.

The man looked at the life fiber teen before to the class. "Hello everyone, my name is Shota Aizawa, your homeroom teacher."

There was a bunch of chatter about the guy and his appearance, before he reached into his sleeping bag and pulled out a blue tracksuit. "Right...put these on and head outside."

(Later)

"A quirk assessment test?" the students asked. They were all dressed in their tracking suits and were outside in a training ground area.

"But we'll miss orientation." the brown haired girl mentioned.

"In the world of pros you can't worry about that kind of irrational stuff like that." Aisawa said.

"Psh, Yeah right, my aunt Satsuki and grandma Ragyo Tell me the exact opposite." Senketsu snorted.

"Same." Junketsu nodded.

"Ditto." Shirayuki nodded.

The man turned to the three. "They may have had different opinions, but I do my class as I see fit. I know about you three, and I know about Honnouji Academy back when it was around."

"Then you know what kinda hell I was put through at only two days of age." The boy out of the group growled.

"I know that." Aizawa spoke neutrally. "Honnouji academy, once a strong and dangerous school, filled with the toughest teachers and presidents known, using what you call Life fibers for combat."

"You've done your homework Aizawa, I'm impressed." Senketsu smirked. "Okay. I'll do your assessment. Just to show how much superior life fibers are to quirks. Izuku!"

The boy looked at his friend. "Show these punks, the true power of the Hamada family's latest Life fiber enhanced super soldier." Senketsu told him.

"We will get to that." Aizawa spoke. "I am interested to how life fibers work in person, especially to you two. You two, along with another student named Mizuki are the top three students who scored the most points, hero and rescue in the exam."

"I... I just wanna make up for what me and my dad did...by becoming a hero. I want to be a good guy…" The navy skinned boy said, stroking his arm nervously.

"Then let us prove that." The man spoke. "Oh, and before I forget, I will be ranking you all after your tests. The person in last place...will be sent home."

Senketsu heard an irregularity in Aizawa's heart beat. 'He's lying.' But he didn't say anything.

"But mister Aizawa, That's not fair!" The brown haired girl said.

"Oh and you think natural disasters are? Or power hungry villains?" Their teacher said. "This world is full of unfairness, it is a hero's job to overcome this. You have three years to become heroes, to become plus ultra, this is how we will see if you have any potential, or if you should just go home."

"Now then, let us start." Aizawa grinned while pulling his hair back. "Welcome to UA."

The students all looked terrified before they slowly nodded and started lining up for the assessment. The first was the 50m dash. Each one used their quirks to gain advantages to get better scores. Iida was the one who got the best score for the moment, holding a 4.2 second lead.

"Senketsu, Midoriya, you two are next." Aizawa spoke.

The two got into position and Senketsu took out a syringe with a red liquid in it and injected it into his neck, clutching his neck he let it course threw him. Izuku used his life fibers and one for all into his legs as they glowed within his tracksuit.

"Runners on your marks...get set...GO!" A machine beeped out with a bang.

Senketsu immediately became his Quadruped Stage one form and started running on all fours at an impressive speed, and Izuku although his legs were sore from the power got an impressive time as well.

"2.43 seconds." The machine buzzed for Senketsu's time. "2.94 seconds." It read for Izuku's time.

"Whoa! They're even faster than Iida!" One of the male students gasped.

Aizawa himself was surprised to this, but he didn't show it. 'Interesting….'

Next was Junketsu and Mizuki. Mizuki threw a small blob of blue goo on iida's leg before calling it back. Once the bang went off, the two blasted forward. The blue haired boy beating Junketsu by a nose. His time was 3.85 seconds with Junketsu at 4.00 seconds.

"What was that you threw at me?" Iida asked.

"Just a piece of me, my quirk symbiosis allows me to copy the certain attributes of a person's quirks for about five minutes at a time. But I can only use one at a time, use too many and I lose time I can use my big buff form. It's a law called equivalent Exchange." Mizuki explained.

"Impressive." The boy nodded.

The tests raged on, from long jumps, strength control, and side steps. Each student had their advantages and disadvantages for each one, with Senketsu and Izuku having a few troubles, but did their best on each one.

Second to last was the soft ball throw. "Okay, time for the softball throw, Bakugou, you're first up." Aizawa said.

The spiky blonde stepped up as he took a ball. He stretched a bit. "I'll add some heat and drop their jaws." he grinned before tossing it, using his quirk to add a massive explosion as the fall flew in the air. "DIE!"

"Die?" Everyone asked aloud. The ball landed as he got 705.6 meters.

"So hot…." Junketsu moaned with a lick of her lips.

Kacchan turned around and smirked, pointing a thumbs up at his girlfriend. "You're next, Jun."

The girl passed by him as she glide a finger across his chest. "Expect something good tonight, at your place." She whispered.

The boy laughed in glee, oh he loved this girl.

Junketsu took a soft ball before pecking it. "This one's for my Kaccha-kun." She twirled a bit before her hands glowed blue as she threw the ball with a blue energy beam blasting the ball into the sky.

It landed at 699.9 meters, everyone was pretty impressed. "Wow She throws pretty good...for a girl." A blonde said.

"Uraraka, you're next. Midoriya, you're up after her." Aizawa spoke up.

The brown haired girl walked up and grabbed the ball, it flashed pink before she threw it and it sailed in the air continuously, until it disappeared.

Aizawa typed away, and it showed an infinity symbol. Everyone gasped at that.

Izuku sighed as he took a soft ball from the bucket and passed Junketsu who spoke to him. "Have fun in last place, deku."

The boy fumed. As he got in place he stretch out his arms to relax himself, soaking up the sun's light and heat...before he burst in a golden fiery glow. Bringing his arm back, he charged the ball with the energy, calling on one for all as well. "Solar Codex….Supernova…" He said as he started to throw the ball. "Blast!"

The gold aura exploded out as the ball soared high into the air. Higher and higher it went...before they saw a small flash from the sky. It sucked in clouds and caused a huge firestorm, before disappearing.

Aizawa blinked in surprise before he grinned to himself. 'This kid…' He showed the results of his throw...an infinity symbol!

"Infinity?!" A few students gasped.

"How can there be TWO, people with that result?" A short purple haired kid said.

Senketsu smirked as he pumped a fist. "That's showing them Izuku!" the green haired boy smiled proudly under his pain while clenching his sore fist from his throw.

"Ow, tore the muscles in my legs, now my arm? I gotta learn to hold back." He groaned.

The results were in as Aizawa tallied the scores. "You all did well, now to show you the results." he pulled a screen up, ranking the students. The top three students were Senketsu in first, Izuku in second, and Mizuki in third place and going on. All of them looked down at the bottom. Some kid named Ayoma was in last place. the kid gulped while sweat dripped from his face.

"And I was lying, no one's going home." The man mentioned as he cancelled the screen. The students stood silent as he grinned. "That was just a logical deception to make sure you all gave it your all."

"Called it." Senketsu laughed.

"You all did good today. Pick up a syllabus at the classroom. We're done today. And Midoriya." the man said as the boy looked at him. "While impressive with your power today, you need to get better control over it, I noticed your hand is sore. If this happens more often, you'll be easy pickings for villains. Train harder."

"Yes sir." The boy nodded.

The end of the day, Izuku and Senketsu left the class. They passed other UA students while they walked together. "That was more fun than I realized." izuku chuckled slightly.

"No kidding, did you see that Mineta kid wet his pants when he saw my stage two dragon form?" Senketsu laughed.

"Or the girls scream at my buff monster form?" Mizuki laughed.

Izuku laughed as well, he was happy to have friends like them, and it was getting more interesting. He felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned and saw the boy from class. "Oh, hey...Iida right?"

"Yes, and your Midoriya Correct? And I assume this is Hamada and Kuroshio?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Senketsu asked with a small glare.

"I want to say I'm impressed with your skills today, even to you Midoriya." Iida spoke. "I greatly misjudged you during the entrance exam. As a student, you and your friends are far superior to me."

The three looked at each other and then at him. "Gee, thanks." They say. "Yeah, I always appreciate a compliment." Senketsu chuckled.

"Hey! Wait up!" The four boys turned as they saw the brown haired girl from before running to the group. "You guys heading for the station?! I'll join you guys!"

"Hey hey hey, looks like it's the girl who gets you sweating more than any villain could!" Senketsu said, elbowing Izuku.

The boy blushed a bit as the girl caught up. "Hi, it's nice to meet all of you. You're Senketsu, Mizuki, Tenya Iida and...Deku right? That's what Junketsu called you." the girl smiled.

Izuku frowned a bit while rubbing his arm. "Actually, that's a name Kacchan calls me for an insult, guess he passed it to Junketsu."

"It's supposed to mean 'Defenseless Izuku' Or useless Or some crap like that." Senketsu growled. "But now it's more or less an oxymoron."

The girl nodded. "Oh...but you know what, I like Deku, it'd make a cool hero name, plus I think it sounds kinda cute!"

Hearing this, Izuku's face turned pink. "Deku it is!"

The others looked at him in surprise. "Weren't you just saying that it makes fun of you?" Iida said.

Izuku covered his face in embarrassment. "Paradigm shift, my whole world is upside down!"

Mizuki thought for a second. "Oh I get it!"

Senketsu chuckled in agreement before he grinned slyly. "Hey, I gotta go right now, my mom and dad need something important at the lab, also with Mizuki. Bye." he grabbed his friend and even Iida, pulling them away in a smoke cloud as Izuku and the girl were left standing.

"Hey where-oh!" Izuku said in frustration.

The girl looked confused, but shrugged. "Anyway, I'm Ochako Uraraka, What's your real name?"

"Uh...M-Midoriya. Izuku Midoriya." izuku greeted shyly while blushing a bit.

"Nice to meet you Izuku, hey, can you tell me about your cool quirks? I really want to know how they work." Uraraka asked as they started walking.

"Uh, s-sure!" The green haired boy smiled. Izuku rambled in extreme detail about his quirks and life fiber abilities. He even told her about the story of Honnouji academy, Satsuki and her sister Ryuko about their lives and past to what he knows, how his father and uncle were apart of it all, and how it all ended.

"Wow...And Senketsu was born right in the middle of all this?" She gasped.

"Yeah, he was named after Ryuko's Kamui, named Senketsu, she and her husband named my friend after him since he gave his life to protect her when she defeated Ragyo's Life Fiber skin counterpart that made her a villain. It was called Primal Ragyo." Izuku nodded.

"Yikes, poor miss Ragyo…" Uraraka cringed. "You know she looks real good for a woman over fifty."

"That's a small perk the life fibers left her. Not all of them were separated from her. She can still look in her young 30's even when she's over 50 years old." the young boy explained.

"Cool!...but hold on, that third power of yours, the void, it doesn't make any sense, how can you just pull energy out of space and use it?" She asked.

"Well...the void can't really be explained, though how it exists is simple, energy can never be destroyed or disappear, it can only change form, energy that's been expelled into space becomes part of the void….and apparently out of all of my powers it's the most addictive, use too much and I could get lost in it." The boy said.

"Amazing, you're quirk is incredible." The brown haired girl breathed and smiled. "With that kind of power, you'll be a great hero!"

"I've had a lot of help…" the boy sighed happily. "What about you? What's your quirk?"

"Well, from the entrance exam you saw, I have what is called zero gravity. Anything I touch can weigh nothing, even a large rock if I wanted to." Uraraka smiled before blushing a bit. "But if I use it too much...I'll hurl."

Izuku cringed, But then pulled out his hero analysis book, but this one was charred, probably from Kacchan. "I see, that's a pretty impressive quirk…"

The young girl looked into his book and saw a picture of her, details on what he was working on. "Wow, I never seen such great detail before."

Izuku blushed and held his book. "Yeah...I tend to analyze anyone with quirks, even new ones...I'm kinda a fan of seeing and discovering new quirks and power."

"Huh, Cool." The girl giggled, as they continued to walk home.

They soon came to a street where their paths crossed. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow." izuku smiled a bit.

"Definitely! I'll see you tomorrow Deku." Uraraka smiled, turning down her street and took off.

Young Midoriya watched her go as he smiled with slight dreamy eyes. "Wow...she's amazing." he sighed. 'I think I'm in love…'

(A few days later…)

Classes at UA were normal like any other school, history, english, etc. the cafeteria food was good, made by the chef hero Lunch Rush, who was the best cook on the planet. Finally came the best class students wait for...hero class.

"I...AM..HEEEEERE!" All Might boomed as he stepped through the door into the classroom in his silver aged hero costume. "Coming through the door like a hero!"

"It's all Might!" Everyone said in surprise.

"How ya doing old timer?" Senketsu called to the man.

"Ha ha ha ha! Very well young Senketsu! Hope the rest of ya are ready to get down! Cause today...we hold no punches!" The legendary hero boomed, holding up a card that said 'Battle Training'.

"Battle training!" Kacchan said in sadistic glee.

"Actual combat?" Izuku asked.

"Oh I'm getting so hot just thinking of it!" Junketsu moaned.

"And there's more! When it comes to battle and being heroes, it's...looking good!" All Might smiled as he pressed a button, number cases appearing from the wall. "Before you all came to UA you signed special designs in your costumes, the numbers on your desks to the cases is where you'll get your costumes!"

"Izuku, in your costume, you made sure to include the special Codex Channeling Gauntlets I had made for you right?" Senketsu whispered.

"I got them." izuku nodded with a smile.

"Young Senketsu, I must inform you that your costume had to have a limiter on the injection port you wanted, since you apparently are using the illegal adrenaline boosting narcotic Bizerk to activate parts of your quirk." All Might said Seriously.

The life fiber teen sighed. "Well...better than nothing I guess."

"That's the spirit! Now get dressed and meet me at the exam training grounds!" The man boomed proudly.

(At training center Beta…)

All Might waited at the entrance as he waited for the students to enter. The light shined as he witnessed all of his class students entering, each one wearing special designed costumes to match their looks, quirks and abilities.

Senketsu came out first from the trio of friends. His suit was a black set of skin tight pants, an armored chest plate that didn't cover his mid back or stomach area, and black and red boots, the top of his suit was like Ryuko's Battle form, sleeves with red palmed black gloves, on his left hand there was an injection dosage adjuster, as injection ports and pipes on it. (One on the back of his head connecting to the top of his back, one on each arm connected to each shoulder.) His chest had a red X on it and his helmet was hard carbon fiber with a orange light stripe going down the middle which most likely acted his eyes, and four red horns, it covered his face except it didn't cover his mouth.

"Look at you all! You all look so cool!" All Might grinned as he inspected the students. "Now be sure to give it your all! You ready, you bunch of newbies!?" The students cheered in approval.

"Wow Senketsu, you look amazing in your costume!" he heard mina and turned to see her in a dark cyan leotard leopard designed tight suit that showed her beautiful curves and assets, as well as a set of brown boots, a white mask, and a tan jacket with fur collar.

"You too…" the boy gulped. 'Sooo hooot!'

Mizuki was in a black leotard, with a navy combat vest, navy boots and gloves, as well as a navy domino mask. "I feel real good in this."

"But you don't look as good as me." Junketsu said, she was in a white one piece swimsuit that had a blue cape and a hole cut over her cleavage, she also had on white high heeled boots, and gloves.

'Just like my sister.' Shirayuki thought. Her design was more Ice like. She wore ice gauntlets on her wrists, ice boots with a white shirt with her Double D-cup cleavage open a bit, ice crystals hanging from her hips and neck collar while wearing a furry winter coat.

"Alright! Time for me to explain how this will go down! Everyone gather round!" All Might said. The students moved closer as he explained the rules. "I will assigned teams of two. Two teams will take turns in the lessons. One team will be heroes, another will be villains. The villain team will be hiding a bomb within the training building. Your goals are simple. The hero team will scout the building and find the bomb before time runs out, villains will guard the bomb until time runs out. You will also have capture tape. If you wrap your opponent with the tape, they'll be out of the competition."

After he was done a white metal gauntlet with a red, purple and gold stone on it stretched into the air. It was Izuku his suit was a green track suit with elbow pads, knee pads, and a hood that looked like All Might's hair, as well as a mouth guard. "So your basic action movie set up?"

"Correct!" The man nodded before he pulled two cases out. "Now, to assign your teams! Team D will be...Bakguo and Junketsu!" He announced, holding the names up.

"All riiiight!" The girl cheered, hugging the blonde's neck. Kacchan's suit was composed of a fitted black sleeveless V-neck tank top with an orange X with the top half borders his shirt collar. His costume also has a seemingly metallic neck brace fashioned and used as a collar with three holes in both sides. His sleeves reach from within his large grenade-like gauntlets to his biceps. His belt, which also carries grenades, held up his baggy pants with knee guards, his hero mask had large, flare-shaped cloth.

"Team A...Midoriya and Uraraka!" All Might announced next.

"Aw Cool!" Uraraka said. Her suit consists of a skin-tight suit with detached sleeves, knee-high boots, belt, helmet, collar, and thick, round bracers with handles attached to them. The accessories are designed to press her acupuncture points in an attempt to reduce her Quirk's drawback. The skin tightness of her costume is apparently an error due to her not being specific in her design request, though. "We're on a team Deku!"

Izuku blushed up a storm at her look. 'Gotta impress her, gotta impress her!'

"Team K...Senketsu and Mina!" The man continued to call teams.

"Yes!" Both of them cheered.

"And finally, Team J...Shirayuki and Momo!" All Might finished calling the names.

The two looked at each other and the latter seemed rather unimpressed.

"Now that the teams are assigned, time to see who will be up first!" ALL Might took a ball from a hero and villain box and showed the balls with the letters. "Team A will be heroes! Team D will be villains!"

"Oh crap!" Izuku groaned in dread.

"Look at that, looks like we'll be able to pulverize deku and his little girlfriend." Junketsu grinned in glee.

"I'll save the girl for you jun, but Deku's mine." Kacchan laughed.

The students and All Might left the two teams as the villains went to set the bomb up. Senketsu passed Izuku and patted his shoulder. "Be careful bud, and good luck."

"Thanks." He nodded.

As he and Uraraka got ready, the girl started trying to psych herself up. "Hey Deku you ready to-AH you're sweating through your costume!"

"Huh? S-sorry." izuku gulped. "I'm..just nervous, out of everyone...we're facing Kacchan and Junketsu."

"Yeah, you two know each other right, Bakugo I mean." The girl said.

Izuku nodded. "Yeah, He May be a pain, but he's amazing. And combined that with the fact that Junketsu is his loyal lap dog...things will probably get ugly."

"Yeah..I'm seeing to how she always follows him around." The girl nodded.

Izuku breathed before he stood up with a determined look. "That's why...I have to do better." he clipped the mouth guard on. "I refuse to lose to him."

"So it's a fated battle between rivals huh?" Uraraka grinned.

"Uh! N-not That I'm trying to get you into my fights or anything." the boy stuttered a bit.

"No it's okay, let's just do our best!" She grinned. Izuku smiled and nodded before they heard the bang go off.

"Alright Team heroes! Your test starts now!" They heard All Might in the mics.

As they walked through the halls they kept close to avoid blind spots. 'I can't rely on one for all, it'll tear my muscles again, so I'll just have to make do with my codex powers and Uraraka's zero Gravity.' As they turned a corner, Izuku's body tensed as he saw Kacchan out of the bloom for a surprise attack. "LOOK OUT!"

BOOM!

Izuku pushed Uraraka out of the way in time before the explosion as it got his face. "Uraraka, you alright?"

"Yeah, oh no Deku, you're hurt!" The girl gasped in shock.

"It's just my mask. Don't worry." He told her.

(Meanwhile in a different room with the other students.)

All Might and the other students were watching the match.

"Sneak attack Bakugou? What kinda man pulls crap like that?!" A redhead said.

"No, this is what he tends to do, he's playing the full act of a real villain." All Might spoke.

"But with the villains having a home field advantage, the heroes are at a big disadvantage, like really." Mina said.

"That may be, some villains tend to attack with their might outside but real villains use buildings and dark places to do their work. This is what real villains do when heroes fight them." The man added.

"Come on Izuku little buddy…" Senketsu said under his breath.

(Back with Izuku.)

Izuku and Uraraka faced Bakugo down as he grinned at them. "What's the matter deku? Why would you avoid me?"

"I knew you'd be after me first Kacchan. I knew you would try to catch me by surprise." Izuku started with a firm and yet scared look.

"Then Why don't you try and stop me with that fancy quirk of yours?" Kacchan growled.

Izuku growled as he braced for his fight with kacchan. The boy roared and blasted to him. "Uraraka, go for the bomb! GO!"

"Got it!" She nodded as she turned around and ran.

Kacchan immediately raised his right hand and punched Izuku with a large explosive right hook. The boy cried in pain before he raised his own fist as it glowed gold. "Solar Codex: Smashing Fist!" he punched Kacchan back as the blonde cried out and blasted into a wall.

"Gah! How'd you know?! You're not that good!" The blonde growled.

"I analyzed you for years now. I always saw you as an amazing person with how incredible your quirk is….you may think I'm weak, you think I have no future, but you're wrong!" Izuku snapped with a firm look. "You hear me!? I've changed Kacchan! Deku to me doesn't mean weak anymore! From now on, Deku to me means the name of a hero!"

Kacchan's eye twitched. "So you've been looking down on me all these months...like I'm some sort of weakling like you?! You think because you have powers from those damn red threads, you're better than me?! I'll kill you...I'll kill, I'll kill you, I'll kill you, I'LL KILL YOU!" The blonde went into berserk mode and lunged at Deku again as he braced for the battle of his life.

(With Uraraka.)

As she crept up to where Junketsu was leaning against the weapon, filing her nails, Uraraka tried to come up with a good strategy. 'Okay, if I can use one of the items in here and use my quirk to levitate it, I can use it as a distraction for-AH!' She cried and avoided a blue beam blast from the girl who smirked.

"You should really not bend over when you're hiding, it's a good way to get raped now a Days." Junketsu smirked at the girl.

Uraraka got up and growled at her. "Lucky shot, but i'm not through yet!" She yelled and lunged at her.

"How foolish." Junketsu smirked as she blasted another beam at her. Uraraka screamed in pain by the impact as the beam shredded some of her tight suit, showing her black lacy bra holding her breasts.

"Yikes!" She gasped, hiding her chest.

"That's a good look on you." Junketsu smirked as her hands glowed. "I think you need to show more skin."

(In the observation room)

The students all looked at the fight between the two girls and blushed. "Who knew a cat fight would break out this quickly?" The yellow and black haired kid said.

Senketsu groaned and face palmed. "Junketsu…"

(Back with Izuku)

The two boys clashed, again and again, showing no mercy to each other. However, izuku was slowly draining as kacchan was gaining an advantage as he knew he was draining.

Sending an explosion in Izuku's face he grabbed the boy's arm, sent a few explosions to propel himself around, then he rose Izuku up. "Deku, Don't you forget what you are! You're a weakling!" He yelled as he slammed the green haired boy into the floor.

Izuku gasped in pain as he felt his back cracking by impact. "It's...no good, he's too strong…' he got up and held his bruised arm. 'I...I need a plan.' he turned and started running off.

"Come back here!" Kacchan yelled as he followed him.

(In the observation deck.)

The redhead from earlier looked at Izuku and shook his head. "He's running? Not very manly, but I guess he has no choice."

"Obviously he doesn't, Baka-kugo won't give him time to think properly." Senketsu growled.

"Sir, shouldn't you stop this?" Iida asked All Might.

"Yeah, he's just supposed to catch him, not kill him!" Mina said in concern. "It's really scaring me." She said as she hugged herself to Senketsu.

All Might watched the battle. 'I know they're right...I should stop this battle now...but…' he clenched his fist. 'I know Midoriya wants to keep fighting, to show his true strength...I'll draw this out a bit longer...for him.'

(Back with Uraraka.)

The brown haired girl cried when Junketsu blasted her with another beam, shredding more of her suit, now showing her naked legs as Junketsu laughed. "You're looking a lot better every second I blast you." She smirked. "And I'll be sure to feast on you when I'm done with you."

Uraraka looked up, blood spilling from her lips as she growled. "You're...you're fucking sick!"

"Just call me my grandmother's child. My second mother Ragyō had me train in the art of S&M and BDSM." The girl smirked.

The brown haired girl growled as she tried to get up but fell back, legs open. "You're disgusting! You think it's fun to harass others for your own pleasure!?"

"Well, not really, But I just can't help it! It's a compulsion!" The girl moaned.

BOOOM!

The door blasted open as Izuku was blast in from Kacchan's attack, skidding across the ground, utterly bruised and bleeding a bit.

"I'm all loaded up." Kacchan said, holding up His right hand as it lit up red.

"Wha?" izuku breathed as he held his stomach.

"You should know I use nitro glisten sweat to use my quirk to make those explosions, just imagine how much I would use for a massive amount of it." he smirked maniacally as a pin popped out from one of the gauntlet clips. "These aren't just for show, I can release a huge blast from them."

When he started pulling the clip, aiming at Midoriya, All Might panicked. 'No! He's going too far!' he spoke in the mic. "Bakugo! Stop this at once! Do not pull that pin! You'll kill him!"

"Oh He'll be fine as long as he dodges!" Kacchan laughed and pulled the pin. The gauntlet blasted a massive explosion as Izuku screamed and was hit dead on. The explosion missed the girls as part of the building exploded with a loud BOOM!

The smoke slowly cleared and the three all shook themselves. Izuku was still alive, but he was injured severely from the blast. "Is that even aloud?"

"Hehehe! That was awesome. The most glittering sweat I have, the better the blast." Kacchan laughed.

"Oh Kaccha-kun! That was the hottest thing ever! It made me so hot and horny!" Junketsu moaned while she held Uraraka in a choke hold while she grazed her free hand on her own body.

"Easy, I know how you get when you get close to climaxing." The boy told her. He picked up Izuku as he choked in his grip. To the others dismay, the camera in the room was destroyed, so they can't see what was going on.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Kacchan said to Izuku.

Izuku wheezed as he gripped the boy's hand and looked at Uraraka, he saw how much pain she was in and what her condition was. "Do...what you...want with me...just...leave...Uraraka...alone." he coughed out blood.

"Oooh, Someone gotta crush on the zero girl?" Junketsu grinned, grabbing Uraraka's left breast.

This caused izuku to feel something that he never felt before...anger. "No...leave her alone." he growled softly.

"Or what?" The two asked as kacchan raised his fist and punched the green haired boy's face and Junketsu continued to grope Uraraka.

"Please stop it…" izuku breathed.

Kacchan smirked and laughed. "Pathetic, can't even do anything to help her. Jun, how about we torture them both as Deku watches helplessly?"

"I like that idea." She nodded with a dark grin, before licking Uraraka's cheek.

"S...stop it." Uraraka begged as she flushed by the feeling of her tongue grazing her.

"Come on zero...give into it…" Junketsu purred, continuing to fondle her. Uraraka bit her lip and whimpered. "And with the camera destroyed, we have privacy." She added.

Kacchan laughed. "Now this is getting good!"

Izuku growled, before he slowly let go of his control over his strength and slowly started to crush kacchan's hand. "I'll...make...you...pay.."

The blonde winced and growled. "You damn nerd!" he blasted in Izuku's face, making him scream and pinned him to the wall. "Jun! Advance on her now!"

"Yeah." She said as she flipped Uraraka over and unclipped her bra.

"No...stop." The girl whimpered with tears forming.

"Give in slut.~" Junketsu purred before crashing her lips to Uraraka's.

That set Izuku off, as kacchan tried to hit him, he caught the punch and nearly crushed the boy's fist. "I'll kill you!"

Kacchan cried and released Izuku as he and Junketsu looked upon him. A gold aura blazed around him as his hair went from green to electrical red. The energy flowed around him with blue lightning crackling around him. "I'll kill you...you're gonna pay!" He roared as a golden sword appeared in his right hand, and purple shield on his left. "Solar, Standard and Void fusion: Dawn Blade, Sentinel shield, and Kinetic body."

(In the obersing room)

All Might was able to get another up and running in the room as he turned it on. "There, now we can see what is-oh my word!" He gasped when he saw Izuku's new appearance, with his shield and sword.

"What's wrong with him?" Mizuki asked.

"It's his codex powers, they've completely synchronized. He's using all of them at once." Senketsu explained.

"He's able to awaken the next stage in his life fiber synchronization...amazing." Shirayuki breathed in awe.

"Yeah, but there's only one problem. That kind of level of synchronization can only be achieved with great clarity of mind, or anger." The boy said. 'But what made him upset?' Senketsu scanned the room before his eyes widened, seeing his cousin over Uraraka, bra off while she was groping her.

"Whoa! Look at Junketsu!" The short boy said.

'Junketsu….you've crossed the line now.' Senketsu growled. 'Aunt Satsuki and Uncle daniel are not gonna be happy with you now.'

(With Izuku)

Kacchan and Junketsu stared down izuku as he growled. He suddenly vanished, before Junketsu realized uraraka was no longer under her. "What!?" they turned to see young Midoriya holding the girl in his arms with a fierce look. He placed uraraka down gently on a slab of rock and faced them.

"I'll make you pay for what you've done!" He roared, charging at them. Kacchan tried to blast him, but izuku moved far too quickly to attack him. The boy slashed his blade, cutting off one of his gauntlets clean.

"Gah, stupid Deku!" Kacchan yelled trying to attack him. Each strike was too slow for him to land an attack on young Midoriya.

Izuku suddenly grabbed Kacchan in an arm lock before he used the capture tape and tied him down, ending his chances in the game. With one done, he faced Junketsu with his now golden eyes burning. "You're next."

Junketsu shook in terror. "You know what." She said as she got on her knees. "Go ahead, capture me. I surrender."

Izuku was not interested in that. His rage blinded him as he appeared and grabbed her by the throat and pinned her, pointing his sword at her face. "You expect me to let you off that easily when you harassed Uraraka!?"

Junketsu gulped. "Mother…."

Izuku was about to raise his sword as the girl closed her eyes to brace for the impact. He gave a roar and stabbed the sword down….and barley missed her face by an inch. "...you're a waste of my time…" he growled before pulling up and touched the bomb, ending the round.

(In the observation area)

The students and All Might watched the whole scene unfold when Izuku ended the round. Senketsu breathed in relief he was grateful his friend still had his conscious and not hurt his cousin.

"The hero team...wiiiiiins!" All Might yelled.

(With izuku)

The young teen breathed as his form disengaged as he suddenly felt weak. "So...tired…." he fell on his stomach as he looked up at Uraraka as he smiled softly. "At least….she's safe now…" His final breath until he passed out cold.

(Later that day)

Izuku groaned as he awakened from his slumber. He groaned by how sore he felt as he opened his eyes and saw where he was. "Huh...back here again…" he breathed softly. He looked down and saw Uraraka on a chair next to him, her head resting on her arms while she snored softly. "...Uraraka?"

"She's been watching you after you passed out and were brought here." Izuku turned to see Senketsu and Mizuki enter and approach.

"Hey guys…" Izuku smiled slightly and coughed.

"Hey little buddy." Senketsu smiled.

Izuku smiled back, before he noticed his necklace was missing. "Uh guys, where's my necklace?"

Senketsu smiled and pointed to Uraraka's hand clutching it. "It dropped in the battle, but she held onto it for you. She never let it out of her sight."

The boy smiled, before looking down. "What about kacchan? I nearly killed him back there, I acted just like him."

"He'll be fine." Mizuki shrugged. "They took him to the hospital after he was taken out. The doctors said he only has a broken arm. He'll be in the cast for a few weeks."

"Assuming Recovery girl doesn't heal him first." Senketsu chuckled. "Yeah, you missed the rest of the fights, but luckily I got all your afternoon class work for you."

Mizuki nodded. "And Kacchan And Junketsu are gonna be in detention for two weeks."

Izuku nodded. "Um..what happened to her anyway?"

Senketsu grinned in satisfaction. "Oh, the school called my aunt and uncle about what happened and...let's just say she's getting her ass handed to her right now. Served her right for sexually harassing Uraraka."

The green haired boy nodded. Laying back. "I guess I'll see you guys in a few minutes."

(Back at class 1-A, about five minutes later.)

Senketsu and Mizuki returned to class as the others came up to them. "How's Midoriya?" Iida asked.

"Oh he's fine." The life fiber teen told him.

"He should be right behind us with Uraraka." Mizuki added. The two moved a bit as they saw the boy being supported by the girl.

"Easy, Easy Deku." Uraraka spoke softly with each step.

Once they got to the door, everyone crowded around them.

"Welcome back you two." The red haired boy smiled. "Man Midoriya, what you did out there was awesome! That aura, that sword and your skills! It was amazing!"

"I can't believe you beat Bakugo and Junketsu! You're like crazy strong!" A black haired boy added with his smile.

"And your speed and dodging was amazing!" Mina squealed while jumping a bit.

Izuku was blushing a bit by the amount of praises he received from the students of his class. "Uh..I uh…" each of the students greeted to him by their names as they got more acquainted with him and what life fibers were like within him. Izuku was amazed to how fast he became friends with his classmates. It felt warm and welcoming.

"Okay guys, I think he's had enough for right now." Senketsu spoke as he helped Midoriya up. "You all can ask him more questions tomorrow when he's healed."

They all nodded. "Okay then." They said.

They all left the classroom and walked on home. Shirayuki bid goodnight to her cousin and friend before heading home. When she entered the house, she was greeted by the sounds of her parents scolding her sister.

"Are you FUCKING kidding me!?" Daniel snapped angrily. "First you've been skipping homework the last few days, then you've been going out past midnight with that Bakugo kid and coming back at 3am, now we get a call from UA that you sexually harassed one of your classmates!?"

Junketsu looked away, her exterior cracking like glass. She sniffed and almost cried, but stopped herself. "Stupid quirk, stupid compulsion, why am I like this?!"

"You are to be blamed for for your actions young lady." satsuki glared at her daughter. "We raised you better than this, and look where it's gotten you. Your quirk is not to be blamed by full, but your actions and behavior."

"But to be fair." Daniel added. "You are right, your psycho drive does have at least some blame here." Junketsu looked up at her father. "But as such, we're still disappointed in you. You will be grounded for a few weeks for what you have done. We will tell you them after school tomorrow, and we expect you to apologize to both Izuku and Uraraka, and for now, we don't want you being around that Bakugou kid, he's been leading you into bad situations lately that made you miss homework and staying out late."

Junketsu looked down. "Yes Daddy…"

Shirayuki walked into the room. "If I may dad, Bakugou isn't exactly the main reason she missed her homework."

"Then what was?" he asked her.

"True She was with him, but it was mainly to try and help her control her quirk, I should know, I was there the whole time." She told them.

Daniel blinked before he sighed. "I see…." He looked at his older daughter. "Junketsu, while I will believe your sisters words, I still wish for you to be careful around him. Whatever he tries to do to hurt Izuku or anyone else, do not follow him. While I will let you still hang out with him, please make correct decisions."

The girl wiped her eyes. "Yes Daddy. I will." She said, hugging him tightly.

"That's my girl." Daniel smiled and hugged her back. "Remember, I will always love you and do what I can to give you the future you need."

"I know." She smiled. "Is momma Ragyo gonna be back soon? I have an itch that really needs to be scratched."

"You asked for me my little sweetheart?" A purr cooed as the family saw Satsuki's mother walk in.

Junketsu turned around and ran to her. "Momma Ragyo!" She cheered, burying her face in her chest.

"Mmmm, my little girl." The female purred, hugging her and groped the girl's butt. "Let me scratch that little itch for you my dear."

Junketsu smiled and took her upstairs. Daniel chuckled. "Some things never change." The family laughed as they turned in for the night.

(With Junketsu)

The young girl took Ragyo up to her room and locked the door. She turned to her mother before pushing her on the bed, crawling on top of her before she crashed her lips on her MILF mothers.

"Mmmm, so good." Junketsu moaned, swirling her tongue around in Ragyo's mouth.

"Mmm, never lost your touch, my sexy daughter slut." Ragyo purred, slipping her hands in her pants and rubbed her thighs and pussy. "Lovely skin."

"And with Kaccha-kun's help I can go nine minutes before cumming!" She moaned.

Ragyo grinned before she tore her shirt off, her massive H-cup tits jiggling. "Bring your tits out sweetheart. Mommy wants to see them."

The girl nodded and unbuttoned her uniform without any hesitation, bra clad chest in front of her mother.

Ragyo unclipped her bra and saw her double D-cup tits. "Lovely." She purred, pushing her tits to Junketsu's, grinding their nipples together.

"Mother...oh mother!" The girl moaned.

"Yes, give in to me, let me purify you." Her mother purred.

Both ladies grinding each other for a few minutes until Junketsu's pussy throbbed madly. She tore her skirt off with her panites and spread her legs. "I can't take it anymore! Fuck me mother! Fuck your little slut!"

"With pleasure." She grinned as she grabbed her and entwined their legs. The two nodded before bashing their cunts in a firm lock as if they kissed.

Junketsu moaned as they pounded their hips together. "So gooood!"

"That's it honey! Fuck me! Scissor me! Be one with me!" Ragyo moaned, grabbing her daughters ass.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Class Rep election. Encounter with villains.

(Play opening theme 1: The Day from My hero Academia: English Version by Nate Wants to battle)

You see the sun rise , a new days upon you, your biting your nails and your knees start to tremble,

(within a gold void with glitters, Senketsu and Izuku are standing looking in front of them, seeing all Might and RED, Ryuko, The Kiryuins and the three original Kamuis)

the time is upon you to show them what you can do and soon they will know that the day has come.

(Senketsu tries to reach out to the original Senketsu, as izuku does to all Might, But they hesitate. The music kicks off, showing different students in the screen before the title 'Kill la Hero: First Blood' appears.)

Late into the night i hear a storming. An end to the rain is what I pray and am hoping now i feel the pressure of the city oh how it eats me whole.

(At nightfall in the city while it rained, Izuku looks up at the night sky with a frown before feeling a hand on his shoulder, looking to see Senketsu, a small smile forms before the two walk off in the raining night.)

So many names and faces sleepless nights spent in unknown places and every day i walk into the great unknown.

(All Might is fighting a large brain birdman, while Izuku is using his solar and void powers at the same time in the form of a purple shield and a gold sword, and Senketsu is slitting throats and shish kebabing villains left and right.)

i'm not to blame i'm gonna take a stand

(Kacchan and Junketsu were seen in a grass field before the spiky blonde blasts a boulder to bits as the girl hugged his arm while purring.)

you say my name, im telling you to reach out and finally take my hand. ~~~

(Izuku, Kacchan, Senketsu, Shirayuki, Mizuki, and Junketsu are shown as kids, before a slide frame, splits to them back to back, in their UA uniforms)

Colliding they're what's gonna make you, you grit your teeth or they're gonna break you,

(The scene changes to a warzone of many villains in a battle with other students of UA as Izuku and Senketsu take lead and battle the strongest ones.)

the time is upon you to show them what you can do you're breaking the mold to show you're not them

(Then Junketsu And Kacchan are shown along with izuku and Senketsu a final time in their hero suits as they glare at each other)

will we break through i dont, dont know, the bells are ringing come out and play the time is upon you to show them what you can do, and soon they will know that the day has come!

(Each students of UA appear as they each show off their quirks. It shows off with three lights shining up from the night sky as Ryuko, Satsuki and Daniel reach out and snatch a light each before they blast light and cover the screen until the scene sees each student in their hero outfits until they all gather with the title below them.)

A new day rose over the country of japan, and things have been a little calm after the storm of yesterday's unusual and heated battle with Izuku and Uraraka against Bakugou and Junketsu. The young girl vowed to make things right with the two, and never have her quirk control her again.

Speaking of Junketsu the young lady was dressing in her UA uniform as she looked in the mirror. She can see her past actions from yesterday before she sighed softly. 'I hope they can forgive me…'

"Hurry up Junketsu, or you're gonna be late for school!" She heard her father call out.

"Coming Daddy!" She called, quickly trying to grab her skirt and put it on, then putting a vibrator in her cunt before putting on her panties.

She quickly came down the stairs and entered the kitchen as her mother packed her lunch money and gave her bag to her. "Have a good day sweetie."

"Thanks mommy." She smiled, hugging her.

"Remember young lady, you need to apologize to Uraraka and Izuku, and when you get home, we'll tell you your punishment, got it?" The father spoke as he embraced his daughter as well.

"Yes Daddy I understand." She nodded.

"Good. Now get outta here little rascal." Daniel chuckled, giving her ass a small slap.

Junketsu yelped But shook her rear before she left. "Bye!"

(Later with Izuku, Senketsu and Mizuki)

In the 1-A classroom Senketsu was in the middle of telling Izuku about his training match the previous day with Mina, and how they were up against Iida and Mizuki.

"Iida gave Mina a little trouble when she fought him for the weapon, but you should have seen his face when she sprayed her acid on his jets. It was like he saw a ghost." Senketsu chuckled.

"Don't Forget when I took over Iida's body as a last resort." Mizuki chuckled.

"You almost took me out, I'll admit, but you know who won in the end." The life fiber teen grinned.

The navy skinned boy chuckled. "You Shoulda seen his face once the bonding process began. I even tried to play the part of a villain by saying this phrase from a movie I saw, 'Whenever we see fit, WE can do whatever WE want...do we have a deal?'"

Izuku chuckled. "Well, by your fierce appearance, it would make sense for you to use that phrase. But, you do make a great part as a hero with it."

"Yeah, that's for sure." Mizuki nodded. "But I gotta ask, you guys ever heard of the juvenile villain jail called Alcatraz in America?"

"Uh...sure, why do you ask?" Senketsu asked.

"...because I was put there most of my childhood. I didn't exactly do well in foster care." The boy said. "In fact…"

(Flashback)

Mizuki was chained up in a restraint table, with two guards in front of him, shifting into his monster form he thrashed against the restrains.

"Easy kid! We're just trying to let you out! It's time for you to go home." A guard said as he cut off the mouth clamp.

Mizuki thrashed a few more times before saying in a bloodcurdling voice. "I'll suck your BRAINS!"

(End flashback)

"It's because of my power back then that made me insane. I didn't have full control over it from that time. In a way, they were right to chain me and keep me locked up. I would have hurt or even killed someone if I was free." Mizuki sighed softly while holding his hand.

His friends looked at him before hugging him tightly. "It's okay, we'll help you get back on track."

The boy smiled. "Thanks Guys."

Just then Mister Aizawa walked into class. "Alright class let's get started. Now, I read over the reports from All Might, some of you did well for the time being, while many of you need to improve. Bakugou, Junketsu." The two looked up at their teacher. "You two need to get your acts together, this is a hero school, we're not here to harass or kill our classmates. Don't let your egos and aggression take control."

Kacchan sighed in aggravation but relented. "Yes sir."

However Junketsu nodded, but shivered as the vibrator kicked on. "Y-Yes sir.."

"Good. Midoriya." The green haired student looked up at him. "While I was surprised with your results, you did decently well. Remember not to let your emotions control you but keep up with your training, you got a clear road ahead of you."

Izuku nodded and smiled. "Yes sir."

Mr. Aizawa folded the papers and looked at the class. "Okay now we have something rather important planned today." The students looked nervous, was it another test? Aizawa saw the tension and sighed. "You need a class rep."

The students all breathed in relief before they all started shooting their hands up and calling to be the class rep. Iida stood up and called everyone's attention. "This is no frivolous matter! This should be settled democratically."

"And what are you suggesting?" Senketsu asked.

"We should take votes on who should be class rep." The boy answered. The students looked among each other before nodding in agreement. "Is this request suitable with you Mr. Aizawa?"

"Do what you wish, just choose class rep after my nap is over." the hero replied as he zipped up in his sleeping back and fell back on the ground, snoozing slightly.

"Alright then, let's get to voting." Senketsu grinned. "Personally I know who my pick is."

The students made their votes and tallied them up. When they were written on the board, the top student with the most votes was…

"M-Me?" Izuku gasped in surprise that he was the most chosen in the class.

Everyone was pretty peeved they didn't get any votes, the person who got the second most was Momo Yaoyorozu, The apparently hottest girl in class 1-A.

"Alright, who voted for deku!?" Kacchan snapped a bit, feeling that he was ignored by the votes. A few students around were trying to be unnoticed, knowing they were the few who voted for him, even Junketsu.

Izuku and Momo stood in the center of class as the boy gulped a bit. "I...really wasn't expecting this…"

"I think you'll do great, that's why you got my vote!" Kirishima smirked. "You're pretty manly Midoriya, when the time calls at least."

"Yeah, I can get by with Midoriya as class rep." Tsu, the frog girl that everyone calls her nodding in reply with a neutral, blank expression.

"Make me proud little bro!" Senketsu smiled, giving him a thumbs up.

(later that day…)

Lunch arrived as the students took their seats with their trays of food. Izuku sat with Uraraka, Senketsu, Iida and Mizuki. "I never believed I would be class rep." Izuku spoke as he ate his rice.

"You did deserve it after all Midoriya." Iida mentioned. "Your skills and strategies are pretty much flawless. You know how to handle any type of situation in hand, and a strong heart to protect others. It's why I chose you in the votes."

"You voted for me? But why? I thought you wanted to be class rep." Izuku questioned him.

"It takes more than just leadership to be class rep. One needs to be strong, willing to guide others to a strong future, even to the point he or she would face the challenges ahead, no matter the consequences. It's what you have Midoriya." The boy answered.

Izuku smiled at that. Then Uraraka looked at Iida in confusion, then she smiled. "I've been wanting to ask you this Iida, you're stinking rich aren't you?"

The boy choked a bit on his food before gulping it down. "Uh, what made you ask that?"

"Well there's the way you talk for a start." Mizuki said.

"Plus your last name is the same as several very famous, very rich pro heroes." Senketsu added.

The young man was silent for a moment before he sighed. "Well...I suppose you're right. I am rich." He then smiled again. "The Iida family has been heroes for generations, I just happen to be following in their footsteps. By the way, are you at all familiar with the Turbo Hero: Ingenium?"

"I do!" Izuku spoke with a bright expression. "It's said he's one of the fastest heroes around, he's also claimed to be almost as famous as All Might himself."

Iida stood up and proudly posed. "He's my elder brother! Ingenium is an unmatched commander who honors the hero code, as the second eldest Iida son, I strive to be just like him."

Senketsu smirked. "Boy, I sure do hope my little brother Daigo doesn't act all squeaky about me when he gets here."

The others gave small laughs, not obvious to the point someone approached them. "Um...excuse me?" their laughing stopped and were surprised to see Junketsu. "Um...mind if I sit with you guys?"

They all looked at each other, then nodded. "Sure." They shrugged.

The young lady sat next to her cousin and in front of Izuku and Uraraka. "Why are you here and not with Bakugou?" Senketsu finally asked.

"I...um…" Junkestu bit her lip before she bowed her head sharply. "I just want to apologize to you Izuku and Uraraka for what i did yesterday."

The two looked at her, then each other, then they smiled. "It's okay, at least we know you're sorry." Uraraka spoke.

"It's more than that." Junketsu spoke as she looked up with a guilty expression. "I let my quirk control my damn hormones and I did what Kacchan said. I never should have acted like that. You never deserved to be harassed in such a way Ururaka, and for you Izuku to watch helplessly. I was such a bitch to you all...and I feel awful for it."

Izuku sighed, true He was still ticked about it, but there was no need to dwell on it. "What happened in the past stays in the past, don't beat yourself up over it." his hand gently rested on hers, her eyes locked to his green orbs. "I know you weren't yourself, and I know you hate for what happened, but mistakes can lead us to making better choices for the future. Besides, you're not cruel in anyway, I can see you're a kind and sweet girl. You're also a friend to me and all of us." He added and smiled.

Senketsu however rolled his eyes. "Albeit a little crazy…"

"Senketsu, be nice, she only wants to patch things up with us." uraraka spoke slightly firm.

the boy sighed and continued to eat, then he pulled out a box, opening it there were different colored life fiber yarn balls in there. "These will be fun to test out."

Just then an alarm went off in the school. "Alert! Alert! This is a code 3 emergency! This is not a drill! I repeat this is not a drill!" the speakers spoke.

"Code three? What is that?" Senketsu asked a student nearby.

"It means someone managed to get passed the security walls of the school. This never happened in my two years here!" he answered as students were pushing through the doors of the cafeteria.

All the students were now piled up and were shoving each other to get by and exit the building, it was a complete massacre. Especially for the group that was trying to prevent being smothered or trampled.

As they were drowning in the sea of people, iida found himself pressed into a window, where he saw what was causing the alarm, it was the news reporters from that morning!

'That's what's causing all this!' He thought before turning to Senketsu who was the closest. "Senketsu! It's just the news reporters that broke in!"

"I figured, but don't tell me, tell them!" The boy yelled as he was swept away in the chaos.

Iida was racking his brain for a solution, then he saw Uraraka. "Uraraka!" He yelled, reaching out his hand. "Quick, make me float!"

The zero gravity girl had no idea what he was planning but she held her hand out to him. The two were mere inches from contact before long, uraraka touched his fingers with hers as he began to float.

The turbo boy floated for a second before pulling up his pants legs and set off his leg jets and he flipped through the air into the wall above the doorway in an emergency exit position. "Everyone calm down!" He yelled.

The students froze as he spoke. "It's just the news reporters outside that broke in! This is something not to be alarmed about! We are students of UA! We are the next generation of heroes that will one day make this world a better place! We need to show them we have what it takes to handle situations like this!"

Izuku and the others looked up at him and smiled. "Way to go Iida."

Little later after lunch and the crisis averted, the students returned to their classes. Izuku and Momo stood as the class reps until young Midoriya spoke. "Before anything else happens, I want to announce something...I believe Iida should be our leading class rep."

The other students looked at each other and then looked at Izuku in agreement. "Yeah I can see why, he did keep us calm during that false alarm." Denki Kaminari said in agreement.

Iida on his part was surprised to Izuku's announcement before he stood and bowed. "Thank you Midoriya. I promise I will not fail you in being the newest class rep."

"I know you won't." izuku smiled.

"Alright, enough. Time to get to business." Aizawa spoke as the two took their seats. "Now, we'll be covering your next lesson in hero training." he held up a card that read 'Rescue'. "You'll be engaging with rescue lessons."

"Really?" The students asked.

Aizawa nodded. "We'll be going off campus so we'll go in a bus." he pushed a button, showing the students their hero costumes. "You all may wear your hero outfits if you wish. We'll be leaving in ten minutes."

(Ten minutes later in the bus.)

Izuku was sitting next to Kirishima and Tsu, and across from Senketsu. "So Midoriya. What kinda quirk is yours anyway?" The redhead asked.

"Well, I kinda have two if you put it that way. Senketsu's mom and dad gave me life fibers and infused them in my body." Izuku explained, his arm glowing red with electrical energy.

Tsu looked at him. "Then isn't the second one the one similar to All Might's power?"

Senketsu nodded. "It's called Superpower, it's a quirk That boosts already existing quirks. It can't be activated without a quirk already in the person. That's why Izuku was considered quirkless."

"That actually makes some sense." Tsu replied.

"You mean Deku was holding back all these years!?" Kacchan snapped as his palms ignited small explosions.

Just before Senketsu could pulverize him, Junketsu beat it to him as she grabbed his ear and pulled, making him wince. "Kacchan, what did we talk about this morning?" She asked with a stern tone.

"Not...to...get...angry." The boy growled.

Senketsu smirked. "Thanks cuz, Anyway, to answer your question Bakugō, no Izuku was not holding back, he simply couldn't activate his quirk because it needs a second quirk to be effective."

Bakugo growled slightly, he never would have believed his former friend had a quirk the whole time, yet he just needed help to unlock it. "Grr...whatever."

"Now Kacchan, behave." Junketsu giggled. "If you do, I'll be sure to make it worth your while." She pecked his cheek.

The boy blushed, but relented. "Alright."

(At the USJ facility about thirty minutes later.)

The bus finally came to a stop as the students exited the vehicle. They saw the massive dome before them as they all grew excited. "Come on class, we don't have all day." Aizawa spoke. They followed him into the dome as they were greeted by someone in a space outfit.

"Whoa! It's the Space Hero: Thirteen!" Izuku said in surprise.

"Welcome students." The hero greeted. "For this class, Aizawa and I, along with All Might shall teach you all how to use your quirks to save lives."

"Will this be at all like the combat training?" Iida asked, raising his hand.

"A little bit, there will be one or two differences, maybe three..possibly four...and maybe five." thirteen spoke.

"We get it." The students spoke with sweat drops.

"Right." The man spoke before continuing. "Now, I'm sure many of you know I have a powerful quirk. It's called Black Hole. It allows me to suck anything up and turn it into nothing but dust."

Izuku And Uraraka nodded in excitement, out of everyone Uraraka liked Thirteen the most. Senketsu however raised his hand. "Thirteen, I have a question."

"Ask away." The space hero answered.

Senketsu deployed a blade from his hand, looking sad. "My powers...they were made to make me a living weapon, in an objective sense that's what I am, plain and simple. I apparently have no other purpose but to kill...how can I at all become a great hero, with this in mind?"

Thirteen was silent for a moment before speaking. "Even with the power to destroy and kill, as long as you follow your heart and believe what is right, anyone can be a hero. Those with a troubled past can change their future with a light that can shine in any darkness. Take this to heart. Even when you are different, even when your powers are meant to kill, they can be used in the right hands of those who desire to protect and fight for the right cause."

The life fiber teen smiled happily. "Thank you Thirteen."

"Of course. And today is where you all will take my advice to Senketsu. Aizawa's test was to know the limits of your power, and All Mights lessons were to test the destruction of it all. Today's lesson will teach you all how to use your quirks to save lives. You all are striving to be the best heroes, so give it your all, and show that you can do the impossible." thirteen spoke proudly. "You will be doing so in this building, the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, But you can call it USJ!"

'Just like universal studios japan.' They all thought.

"Anyway You'll be trying to do mock rescue attempts in all the designated areas. Shipwreck, fire, squall, flood, landslide and so on." Thirteen explained.

The students nodded as Aizawa spoke. "Alright, we wasted enough time. Let's get started." Just before the students were assigned, the lights around the studio flashed before going dead.

"What's going on?" Mina asked, getting closer to Senketsu.

"Whoa what is that?" Kirishima asked, pointing at a purple haze that appeared out of nowhere, as several people walked out of it.

"Is this part of the lesson?" Kaminari asked as he took a step forward.

"Stay back!" Aizawa snapped as he was now serious while putting yellow goggles on. "This is real. Those are real villains!"

Senketsu licked his lips. "Sounds Like fun." He grinned before holding up His left hand and turning on his injection port as the pipes in his suit injected a red liquid into his system. He deployed two blades in his hands and ran towards the villains. "BONSAI!"

"Senketsu! No!" Aizawa cried out.

A group of villains were in his path and he stabbed a blade into one's stomach as he watched him bleed out, and decapitated another. "Yes!" He roared in satisfaction.

Another villain stepped out, he had cyan hair and hands gripping his body and face. "Well, what do we have here? A new player to join our little game." He spoke creepily.

Senketsu grinned crazily as a villain snuck up behind him, but thanks to his helmets enhancement of his other senses, his Shingantsu allowed him to be able to stab him in the stomach with the blade on his elbow. "I may only be able to see thermal imaging through this helmet, but it's not like that's a problem."

"Interesting." The head villain spoke. "Perhaps you might give my new pet a warm up before heading to our main plan." then, a massive bulky villain stepped out. It resembles some kind of bird man, but his brain was revealed above his skull.

"Gross." The boy said, then he shifted into his stage two dragon form, roaring as the other villains ran for cover. "RAAAAARRRROOOOAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!"

"Nomou." The villain spoke, the birdman screeched as he lunged with shocking speed for something so bulky. He soon made a direct punch to the dragon's face, blasting senketsu off his feet.

Roaring Senketsu sunk his teeth into Nomou's arm, tearing away large amounts of flesh. The cyan haired man scratched his neck softly. "Hmmm, you think tearing away Nomou would stop him?" His question was answered when the bulky birdman's arm grew new bones and muscle as it healed in a matter of seconds.

Senketsu roared and grabbed nomou in a tight hold before blasting off into the air and flying in a lupe, then diving to the ground. 'Seismic...toss!' the dragon blasted the villain to the ground, releasing a massive explosion of sheer force that created a massive crater in the ground.

He landed as the smoke cleared. The cyan villain cackled softly. "Oh, the battle is far from done little dragon." Out of everyone's shock, Nomou got back up, remaining unscratched or uninjured.

Senketsu snarled and shook his head. Roaring once more he charged at the birdman as they collided heads first, head butting and pounding each other with their fists and tearing each others flesh.

It was then that suddenly vines, tape wraps and rope lashed out and tied Senketsu down tightly. The boy roared and tried to break free, but the other villains that were hiding were keeping him pinned. "Well, looks like the dragon has been cornered, you're not dealing with your everyday thug you know." the cyan man spoke as he approached. "Now to give you a history lesson, why we villains are a true reason to fear." His hands planted on Senketsu head as his skin and scales started shattering like glass, revealing his life fiber muscles as they too started cracking.

Senketsu roared in agony, but then the man was sent back, he had been kicked off of him by Mr. Aizawa! "Are you Alright Senketsu?" the dragon slowly nodded. "Good, now, get out with the others, I'll keep the villans back as much as I can until help arrives."

The dragon nodded as he burst free from his bonds and flew to the others. Once he changed back to his normal self, patches of skin still being repaired, he was immediately smothered into someone's chest! Managing to see who it was, it was Mina. "Are you Alright Senketsu?"

He nodded painfully. "Yeah...I...I just wanted to try and stop them, before they got...to you."

Mina blushed as she smiled. "Oh Senketsu, you're so sweet."

As she released him, Junketsu walked up and slapped him on the back of his head. "You idiot, do you have any idea you could have been killed!?" She snapped with anger and worry.

"Sorry cuz, though I did do pretty well, Huh?" He said.

The other Students nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he totally kicked ass out there." Kirishima spoke with a grin.

Junketsu breathed before embracing Senketsu. "You idiot…"

As they were beginning to regroup the purple haze appeared. Yellow eyes opened on top of it, showing it was a villain. "Greetings, we are the league of Villains, I know it's impolite, but we decided to drop in to this haven of justice say hello. After all isn't this a fitting place for the symbol of peace All Might to take his last breath?"

The students breathed in horror and shock as Izuku was hyperventilating. "Oh God…"

"Where is he though? We heard he was supposed to be here and yet I see no sign of him. There must have been some kind of change in plans that we could not have foreseen." The hazy villain said. "Although, I suppose taking the life of the son of the two greatest heroes will suffice...now, which one of you is the human Kamui, Senketsu Hamada?"

Senketsu breathed a bit and was about to speak up, but Izuku already beat him to the punchline. "If you want to get to my best friend, you gotta get through me first!"

The haze chuckled. "Admirable...But no matter…" He then sent tendrils that coiled around everyone. "I will scatter you to meet my comrades, and your deaths!" The students cried out as they were sucked through the purple haze.

Izuku on his end entered the shipwreck zone as he fell from the air and landed in the water. "Water? That guy must have a warpgate ability.." he said, but gasped as a guy who looked like a man shark swam towards him.

"Catch of the day! Nothing personal kid, but you gotta die!" He said, opening his mouth. Right before he could bite down on Izuku, something fast swam in the water and knocked him back, revealing to be Tsu and Meineta.

"Tsu! Meineta!" The green haired boy spoke in relief.

"Hey Midoriya, ribbit!" Tsu said as she shot out her tongue and wrapped it around him. She placed him on the boat as she swam to it.

"Uuugh." mineita groaned. "You know Tsu, for a frog, you got pretty big boobies, perfect floaties." He mumbled and nuzzled in her C-cup bust.

Tsu blushed and hurled him onto the ship. "Thanks a lot Asui." Izuku said.

Tsu popped her head up. "I told you to call me Tsu!"

"Tsuyu Asui, her quirk: Frog. It's pretty self explanatory, she can basically do everything a frog can." President Mic's voice announced.

"Right...sorry." Izuku chuckled sheepishly as she hopped onto the ship.

"Now that we're outta danger, what should we do?" She asked.

"We need to think this over." izuku answered. "The villains are here for All Might, but it's a good thing he's not here yet. By the records, that Cyan haired man and the mist villain are the top leaders of the group."

"Yeah...plus that brain guy took on Senketsu and pretty much handed him his ass." Mineta said.

"He must have a big part of it." Izuku mentioned. "By what we witnessed that large villain must have shock resistance and regeneration abilities."

"Ribbit." Tsu nodded, then villains popped up out of the water.

"Bastards! I'm gonna enjoy eating you!" One yelled.

"Ahhhh! Bad guys!" Minetta screamed in terror.

"Hang on, we can probably beat them. We just need a plan." Izuku said. "They don't seem to be boarding right now, that means they don't know anything about our abilities."

"Yeah, my guess is they don't know our quirks, otherwise they wouldn't have sent me here." Tsu said, crouching. "Let's talk quirks, maybe we can figure something if we know how they work. Mine as you know is a frog, I can cling to walls, use my tongue to stretch long distances and swim fast."

"As for me, I have life fibers and Superpower. Though I have to be careful when using it, using too much will break my body." Izuku explained before looking at the little boy. "Minetta, what's your quirk?"

"It's called popoff, I can pull balls off my head and stick them to anything I want, except me. I just bounce right off em." The boy said, sticking one to a wall. "I can make a large amount of them, depending if I'm healthy, and I bleed if I use too much of them."

"So we have life fibers, strength, sticky balls, and frog abilities…" izuku spoke.

Mineta started look scared before he started to cry. "Oh who am I kidding?! My quirk isn't good enough for battle! There's no way I'll be able to fight!"

"No, relax, your quirk is amazing, we just need to find a way to use it." Izuku spoke up.

The villains were getting impatient, so one of them attacked the boat, causing it to start to sink. "Oh look, we're sinking." Tsu spoke.

"Ahhhhhh!" minetta screamed as he started chucking his sticky balls out into the water. "Stay away from us!"

"Minetta you gotta calm down!" Izuku shouted before he noticed one of the villains pushing the balls away with the water. 'They're afraid of touching them…'

"I got an idea." The green haired boy said. "We need to do a full frontal assault, if you and Tsu can back me up, we can defeat them with no trouble at all."

The villains below were now impatient as the boat started sinking further. "It's only a matter of time before they're history boys." One spoke with a water arm. Suddenly, they saw Izuku at the edge of the boat as he cried out before jumping to the water.

"Die!" He roared as he held his fingers in a flicking position. "Standard Codex: Kinetic Delaware SMASH!" the force of the impact blasted the water through and made a whirlpool. "Tsu! Minetta now!"

Tsu jumped and grabbed them both, while Mineta threw ball after ball at the villains. "Take this You stupid villains!" the balls started to stick to the villains as they gathered in a group. With an explosion, they were stuck into a ball.

"We beat them." Tsu spoke. "Not too shabby. You two are amazing. Looks like we cleared the shipwreck zone." She spoke as they hurled through the air.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Radiant Upheaval! Senketsu meets his Predecessor!

(Play opening theme 1: The Day from My hero Academia: English Version by Nate Wants to battle)

You see the sun rise , a new days upon you, your biting your nails and your knees start to tremble,

(within a gold void with glitters, Senketsu and Izuku are standing looking in front of them, seeing all Might and RED, Ryuko, The Kiryuins and the three original Kamuis)

the time is upon you to show them what you can do and soon they will know that the day has come.

(Senketsu tries to reach out to the original Senketsu, as izuku does to all Might, But they hesitate. The music kicks off, showing different students in the screen before the title 'Kill la Hero: First Blood' appears.)

Late into the night i hear a storming. An end to the rain is what I pray and am hoping now i feel the pressure of the city oh how it eats me whole.

(At nightfall in the city while it rained, Izuku looks up at the night sky with a frown before feeling a hand on his shoulder, looking to see Senketsu, a small smile forms before the two walk off in the raining night.)

So many names and faces sleepless nights spent in unknown places and every day i walk into the great unknown.

(All Might is fighting a large brain birdman, while Izuku is using his solar and void powers at the same time in the form of a purple shield and a gold sword, and Senketsu is slitting throats and shish kebabing villains left and right.)

i'm not to blame i'm gonna take a stand

(Kacchan and Junketsu were seen in a grass field before the spiky blonde blasts a boulder to bits as the girl hugged his arm while purring.)

you say my name, im telling you to reach out and finally take my hand. ~~~

(Izuku, Kacchan, Senketsu, Shirayuki, Mizuki, and Junketsu are shown as kids, before a slide frame, splits to them back to back, in their UA uniforms)

Colliding they're what's gonna make you, you grit your teeth or they're gonna break you,

(The scene changes to a warzone of many villains in a battle with other students of UA as Izuku and Senketsu take lead and battle the strongest ones.)

the time is upon you to show them what you can do you're breaking the mold to show you're not them

(Then Junketsu And Kacchan are shown along with izuku and Senketsu a final time in their hero suits as they glare at each other)

will we break through i dont, dont know, the bells are ringing come out and play the time is upon you to show them what you can do, and soon they will know that the day has come!

(Each students of UA appear as they each show off their quirks. It shows off with three lights shining up from the night sky as Ryuko, Satsuki and Daniel reach out and snatch a light each before they blast light and cover the screen until the scene sees each student in their hero outfits until they all gather with the title below them.)

As Izuku and his pair of friends arrived near where mister Aizawa was, they saw that he was beginning to weaken. "What's going on with Aizawa?" Mineta asked fearfully.

"He's slowing down…" Izuku spoke. "His quirk. It only keeps up if he doesn't blink. The longer his eyes are open, the more times he needs to blink."

Then a gust of wind passed them, Thirteen was trying to absorb the warpgate villain. "I'll suck you up into my black hole!" Thirteen said.

"Ha ha ha ha. Foolish hero, not even your black hole can stop me." The mist laughed before a warp hole opened from behind the space hero.

It turned the suit Thirteen was wearing into dust, then she fell unable to continue. "Thirteen!" Mina gasped, running to the heroes side.

Senketsu snarled and opened the case he brought. Pulling out a purple life fiber ball. "The grape flavored darkness ball, let's see what it can do." He ate it quickly and transformed into his bipedal dragon form. He was now purple skinned with a purple underbelly, palms and soles of his feet, and purple and black lightning was sparkling around him.

The dragon roared and lunged at the mist. The darkness allowed him to see through the mist and spotted a metal brace hidden within. 'That must be what's holding him together.' He thought before targeting the metal brace.

"Chaos of the...Darkness!" He roared as he blasted the brace with dark energy balls. The mist villain roared in pain as he was blasted back to the ground. He pinned him down as he charged another shot. "You're finished mist boy! Iida! Go now!"

The turbo boy nodded and used his engine quirk to run towards the sealed off door. The mist guy was about to use a warpgate to stop him but Senketsu gripped the brace tighter. "Don't...even...think about it." He growled.

Suddenly his color started to change to his original black and red. "Crap, My time limit is up...okay I gotta help mister Aizawa." He grabbed his case and pulled out a green ball. "Mint flavored wind ball, time to blow these guys away." he consumed it and the color as his skin was was now green with light green lightning crackling his body. Wind gushed around him as he blasted to the scene of the battle.

The cyan haired villain Aizawa was fighting was about to collide with the eraserhead hero before the life fiber teen planted a foot to the face as he was sent flying.

"Careful, you're about to face a human hurricane!" Senketsu grinned. "Tornado impact!" He clapped his hands together as a cyclone blasted from them. This hit the villain dead on as he was spinning in the air. The tornado vanished a moment after as the guy landed with a grunt.

"Eh...heh...not bad at all.." The villain chuckled lightly while he stood slightly. "You're more of a pain than I originally thought."

"You got that right-Whoa!" The boy gasped as his form timed out. "Damn it! Why does it keep on...Hang on...Wait that's it, I gotta give all my control over to the life fibers…" He then pulled out a brown ball. "Chocolate flavored Earth Ball, bet that guy can't beat something that's solid rock."

He consumed the ball and became brown and silver, and his wings disappeared, he landed and charged, smashing several guys with a single swing of his tail. He turned to the cyan haired man and lunged. "Now to finish you off!"

"Oh I wouldn't if I were you." The man smirked under his hand mask as he moved aside, revealing his monster Nomu...who was gripping Junketsu tightly in its arms. He was giving small squeezes as she was crying in pain, muffled by the hand over her mouth.

"Jun!" Senketsu growled as his form timed out again. "Damn it, I need…more power…" then he pulled out a ball that glowed all the colors of the rainbow. "Okay life fibers, I relinquish all my control to you."

"Consume that ball." The man snapped his fingers as Nomu gripped Jun tighter as her screams grew louder. "Or the girl dies."

Senketsu growled, but saw Kacchan was coming and was about to attack nomu. "I don't make deals with scum." He growled as he consumed the ball and was enveloped in a radiant light and his skin became white, his hair as well, with rainbow colors on his palms, chest, feet, and wings. "Ah….if only you would give yourselves over to life fibers….you could experience this power."

The cyan villain was about to snap his finger to have Nomu snap Junketsu, but was late to react when kacchan roared and slammed a powerful explosive to the monsters face. It screeched in pain and backed away, dropping Junketsu as the boy caught her in his arms.

Senketsu then walked up slowly to the cyan haired villain and grabbed his throat. "Recognize my look?" The man didn't reply and tried to use his quirk to shatter his arms, but the life fibers regenerated his wounds far too fast to look like he was hurt.

Senketsu grinned and raised a clawed hand and slashed his face, sending him flying, then quicker than any hero, he met the man grabbing his back and slamming his fist into the man's stomach, then grabbing his leg and throwing him into the ground.

"Whoa, he's beating that guy to a pulp!" Kirishima said in surprise.

"That's my Senketsu!" Mina cheered with a fist up.

Senketsu slammed the man down to the ground. He was bloody, broken and bruised. He towered over him as his palm ignited light. "Say your prayers villain." And like that, the light vanished and reverted to normal. "...aw shit."

"...nomu...get that brat." He said.

The big bird man charged at Senketsu and was about to punch him before Aizawa stopped him, only to be thrown around like a rag doll. Nomu was close to punch Senketsu, a blinding light surrounded him as a force field appeared.

"What?" The cyan man breathed.

"What in the…?" Senketsu breathed before his body weakened. "Ugh...my...body…" The energy was sapped as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Izuku watch as the dome around his friend was being pounded by the birdman. "We have to help him!" He charged at Nomu an raised his fist. "Standard Codex: Kinetic Detroit Smash!" he landed a solid punch to the bird villain as energy blasted around. However, when it faded, he saw his arm was completely fine, he felt no pain or discomfort whatsoever. But the villain was also not affected at all.

"What the?" Izuku gasped.

"Your power is most interesting." The cyan haired man grinned. "You seem to have a similar power to All Might. However, I believe...this is where your game ends." Nomu growled as his hands slowly started to reach for Midoriya.

But just at that moment, the wall blasted open and someone walked in. It was All Might! "Fear not students, everything will be fine." He said, he wasn't smiling though, tearing off his tie, he was mad. "Because I am here!"

"All Might…" Izuku breathed as he grew utterly relieved.

"So, All Might has finally arrived. Excellent." The man smirked.

All Might jumped to where they were and quickly moved, punching Nomu away and grabbing Izuku, Tsu and Mineta, then jumped back while punching the palm off the cyan villains face.

"Ah!" The man yelped as he looked timid like a child as he crawled to the hand. "He's fast...too fast father…" He grabbed the hand and placed it back on his face. "But...not as fast...he's slowing down."

As all Might got everyone out of the way, he glared at the villain. "Now it's time to deal with you."

"I wouldn't dream it any other way. Nomu...kill him." The man pointed at the blonde. The birdman screeched as he lunged and the two buffy opponents collided.

The others watched in the distance as Izuku bit his lip before looking at the dome where Senketsu still laid motionless. "Senketsu…."

(Dream Void)

Senketsu groaned as he slowly awoken. "Nnngh..what happened?" He sat up before looking around, seeing nothing but red and black. "Hey, Where am I?"

"You're In a trance, but don't worry, you'll wake up soon." A voice said behind him.

Senketsu turned and was met with..a sailor uniform. It was black, had an eyepatch on his eye like him and had yellow eyes. "You're...my…"

"Your namesake, Yes, hello little Senketsu. It's good to see you at long last." The uniform said.

"Oh my god…" Senketsu breathed before he held his head. "I can't believe it...you're...alive?"

"No, I'm merely in your head. I'm here to bestow upon you the last of my power. So you may become the true Human Kamui." The uniform said.

"But...but there's so much I want to ask you personally, so much to know, and...to tell you about my mother." The young teen spoke.

The original Senketsu smiled and placed a sleeve on his head. "Senketsu, I will always be with you, I will only be one dream away. I promise."

"Senketsu…." The teen whispered before he embraced the uniform.

The two suddenly started to glow as they began to merge.

(Back in reality)

All Might was starting to slow down as his power was draining from each passing second. It soon got worse when the wormhole villain caught him in the loop while Nomu held him tightly while a hand gripped where his wound was.

"Hey Don't Do That!" All Might growled.

"I normally don't allow blood to flow in my warp gates, but for you I can make an acception." The mist villain laughed. "Your death will be most delicious!" Nomu gripped the wound tighter as blood started deeping to his shirt. All Might growled loudly in pain as he was helpless in the state.

Suddenly, the dome around Senketsu exploded as a beam blasted out as they heard the boy's roar releasing everywhere. The villains turned to where he was, eyes widened and jaws slightly dropped.

He looked different, he wasn't in his Dragon form but he looked like what he did originally, an X was on his chest, as well as his legs and arms, and his helmet was now transparent and was shaped like a Star. Then there's a bunch of blades lining his arms, legs and shoulders.

"What the hell?" Kirishima breathed in shock.

"What happened to him?" Momo asked in surprise.

Junketsu who was next to Bakugou breathed. "...Senketsu has finally awakened."

"So this is the power of the original Kamui...I like it." He grinned. He looked up to see All Might in a tight spot. Faster than any would react, he lunged and slammed a punch to Nomu, forcing him to release All Might and was flung to a wall with a massive explosion. He grabbed the legendary hero and jumped back, letting him take a breath as he set him down. "You alright All Might?"

"Yes, Thank you young Senketsu." The man said.

Izuku ran up to them as well. "Come on Senketsu, Let's Help All Might beat these guys."

Senketsu grinned as the energy around him flared. "I wouldn't agree any other way."

All might smiled as he stood as well, ignoring his wound. "Remember what I taught you boys. Let us shine justice upon these villains, and go beyond, plus..!"

"ULTRA!" They roared as Izuku called on his void powers, forming his void shield. By that, the three heroes charged at the cyan man and Nomu.

"Get them Nomu!" The man ordered. Nomu lunged as he clashed with the three heroes. He slammed a punch to Izuku, but he blocked the attack with his shield. All Might Countered and punched Nomu into the air.

"Senketsu!" Izuku called with his shield ready like a spring board.

"Go it!" The human Kamui yelled as he sprung into the air and slashed at Nomu's head.

The villain shrieked in pain as all three heroes attacked him, punching, slashing, bashing and beating him up. All Might then threw the beast towards a wall, then the roof, then finally he slammed Nomu into the ground. "A true hero will always find a way for justice to be served! You may have heard these words before, but now I'll teach you what they really mean!"

"Ready Senketsu!?" Izuku smirked as he activated One for All as it fused with his Life fiber strength.

"Hell Yeah." The boy grinned as he charged his own punch.

"Go beyond! Plus-ULTRAAAAAA!" They roared as they punched Nomu into the air with several punches. The final strike did the trick as it destroyed the inside of Nomu's body as it flung into the air and disappeared into the depths of space.

All Might stumbled back. "I really have gotten weaker, back in my hay day, five punches coulda beat that guy…" he turned and tapped his chest. "But today it took more than 200 mighty blows!"

"And we did it together." Senketsu smiled with a fist.

The cyan villain started scratching his neck uncontrollably. "You-you cheated!"

Then the mist villain appeared. "Tomura Shigaraki, we need to leave, one of the children escaped."

Tomura growled as he turned to the three as they braced for another battle if needed. "Grrr...This isn't over fools!" he shouted before heading into the void as they vanished.

All Might fell on his rear as he began to steam. "My...time...is...almost….up."

That was when the other pro heroes of UA came in. they began to escort students out of the USJ dome and took thirteen to a hospital to recover as well as Aizawa. As they did, a mouse man in a suit approached the three.

"Principal Nezu!" Izuku said happily.

"Hello Young Midoriya. It is a pleasure to meet you. As to you Senketsu." Nezu greeted. "I heard and seen your progression in my school. I'm sure your parents are very proud of you."

Senketsu smiled and bowed. "Thank you principal nezu."

"It is my pleasure." he chuckled and turned to All Might. "I see you've worn yourself more than normal."

"Yes...but it would have been worse if Young Midoriya and Senketsu didn't assist me. I owe them my life." The man smiled at the two soon to be heroes.

Izuku teared up and hugged the man. "It was the least I could have done All Might!"

Nezu chuckled. "Alright, I will take All Might to the school to have Recovery Girl heal him. As for you two, head on home. You both deserve some well deserved rest."

"Thank you principal nezu." The two said.

"Please call me Nezu." The mouse man chuckled.

(At the kiryuin household a few hours later)

Junketsu and Shirayuki came back home and breathed that the day was over. Their parents approached them as they held them tightly. "We got word from the school about the villain attack. Are you two alright?" Daniel asked them in concern.

"We are." Junketsu nodded. "Kacchan saved my life."

Shirayuki nodded. "And one of my classmates Momo Yaoyorozu also helped me when we were trapped in an area."

Satsuki sighed with a smile. "We're happy you two are safe."

"And we're proud you two stood strong and never gave up." Their father smiled and ruffled their hair.

"Be that as it may dear daughters…" Ragyō said as she entered the room. "Jun darling you still have to be punished, but seeing that you've been through a lot it won't be very large."

"Okay...what is it?" She asked curiously.

"Well…" Daniel smiled. "Your mother and Ragyo and I talked about it carefully, and we decided…." He nodded to his wife.

"You will be our little slut for the next three weeks." Satsuki explained.

Junketsu flushed as her body heated up. "Oh...best punishment ever…."

"Your schedule will be this, You will give your father a blowjob every morning when you wake up, and every night when you go to bed, then you will take a shower with us everyday, and you will walk around naked within the house. Also when we eat you will act as our platter, and your meals will consist of our cum. Finally when you do your homework you will do it either when your father is fucking you doggy style on the bed, or you are riding his cock while sitting at your desk." Ragyō explained.

"Plus, we will also have gang bangs together at any point we desire, and we will be recording every bit of it." Satsuki grinned.

"And if we desire, we will bondage you like the whore you are." Daniel added with a smirk.

Junketsu wobbled And fell to her knees. "I...submit to you...my parents."

"Good, shall we begin her punishment my dear wives?" Daniel grinned.

"Yes, we shall." The two MILFs grinned, grabbing the girl.

Junketsu shivered as they brought her to their master bedroom. The three adults stripped naked. Satsuki developed far more than before, her hips and ass, with her tits as an amazing J-cup bust. Daniel's cock was bigger at 15 inches long and 3 inches thick.

"Now our little slut. Get on all fours and be like animal you are." Ragyo ordered.

Junketsu tore and shred her clothes off immediately, excitement and lust at her max. She laid on her hands and knees as she purred. "Meow!"

"Daniel, tame this creature." Satsuki told him.

"With pleasure." He grinned and mounted her. He didn't give her a chance to adjust at all as the man shoved all his length in and pounded her harshly. "Oh so tight!"

"Daddy! Cream pie me!" Junketsu screamed.

"Oh I plan to slut!" He groaned before gripping her cheek and crashed their lips together.

The two moaned into the kiss as satsuki and Ragyo put on dildos. "We'll screw her until her holes are torn."

Daniel grinned by this and rougly groped his daughters tits. "You two know how to make me excited, part to why I love you both. You're so naughty."

Satsuki forced Junketsu's mouth open and shoved in. "Suck me slut."

Her daughter happily sucked the rubber Dildo hard as she moaned loudly. Ragyo grinned as she approached her daughter.

"How about I make this more...exciting?" She purred before she pulled out a small life fiber ball and pressed it to her dildo. The strings connected to the toy and her daughter as it morphed into a real dick.

Satsuki moaned. "So good!"

"Now we can all impregnate our whore." Ragyo grinned.

"Ragyo, you never sees to amaze me. You're so fucking sexy, inside and out of that dirty mind of yours." The raven haired man moaned.

"Oh Junketsu, how would you like to bear your parents children?" She asked.

"Mmmm! Mmmmmm!" junketsu nodded rapidly with moans, her pussy dripping a river by this.

"Let's check, is today your safe day?" Satsuki moaned. Her daughter shook her head no with a loud slurp. "Good. Daniel you're free to spray her."

"Good, but I think I'll find it more erotic and exciting for my wives to join me in her pussy." He grinned, spreading Junketsu's pussy.

"Let's destroy her." They grinned. Daniel pulled her up as the MILFs poked their cocks at their daughters cunt. Like her father, they did not let her adjust as they rammed balls deep in her tight cunt.

Junketsu screamed in bliss as her tongue rolled out. "If I get pregnant from all of you. All I'll need is a child from Kacchan!"

"We also added thought to him as well dear." Daniel grinned.

"We decided for him to come by at any point, and he can join us in our fun." Ragyo purred.

"We'll Let him fuck us all." Satsuki grinned.

"Oh...I love my family!" Junketsu moaned. The three grinned before gripping her hips as they pounded harshly in her, their cocks rubbed against each other inside her as their tips forced their way through her womb.

"I'm cumming!" The girl screamed. She cunt clamped the three cocks in her as they moaned. However, they didn't stop pounding her senseless. Her climax only fueled their lust and made her cunt extremely sensitive.

"I'm gonna cum too." Daniel groaned.

"Us too." The two ladies moaned.

"Come here my dears." he purred, pulling them close as they sandwiched their daughter as they engaged a three way kiss.

The four moaned as they all came into each other. "So good…" Junketsu moaned happily as she breathed heavily.

"We're not done." Daniel grinned as they pulled back. "My dear loves, care to entertain me with our slut?"

The two nodded. "Of course." They took their life fiber futa cocks off as they pulled Junketsu close, Satsuki locked lips with her daughter deeply as Raygo hugged her from behind and kissed her neck.

"Please...no...not this...you know I can barely...survive this." The girl gasped.

"We'll have our ways with you dear, one way or another." Ragyo purred as she slapped Junketsu's ass.

Junketsu moaned as she was being abused by her parents. Ragyo grinned before she slapped Satsuki's ass as well. "I'll purify you both."

"Mmmmm, just like old times mother." Satsuki purred, licking her lips.

Ragyo grabbed ropes and hogtied Junketsu. "Time to eat this delectable pussy." she lunged and shoved her face in Junketsu's cunt, her tongue lashing out inside as she pinched her daughters clit.

The girl screamed as her mother gagged her. 'I can't...hold out.'

Satsuki stroked her mothers back as she made it to her ass. A grin formed before she pushed her face into her crotch and started eating her out as well.

"Oh crap that feels so good." Ragyo moaned. She turned her head to her daughter and licked her lips. "Still the whore side I loved my dear."

"I learned from the sluttiest bitch on the planet." Satsuki purred, groping her mother's breasts.

Junketsu screamed in bliss. "I can't hold it! I'm Cumming!" The two MILFs saw her squirting out her juices. They attacked her cunt together and lapped her juices up to make sure no drop was left behind.

They soon pulled back and smirked. "Mother, you ready to truly fuck this slut?" Satsuki purred.

"Yes." Ragyo nodded. Satsuki opened her daughters legs as she laid at the end of the girl, ragyo got into the center while facing Satsuki. They slammed down and started scissoring their daughter and each other.

"So good!" Junketsu screamed.

"Mmmm, your pussy is still as soft and warm as ever!" Satsuki moaned, groping her mothers tits.

"After this, Let's leave her tied up here." Ragyo said.

"And what shall we do until we want to let her go?" daniel asked while pumping his cock.

"We leave two vibrators in her ass and cunt." She told him.

"And I happen to plan something special for us." The man grinned. "I happen to find a lovely club for the three of us to..fool around at."

"Shall we go then?" His wife's asked.

"When I see you both cum on our slut." He replied, pumping his dick faster.

The two moaned as they went faster. They pounded harder and faster until they all felt their climaxes coming. "Kiss me mother!" Satsuki screamed loudly.

Ragyo nodded and kissed each other before hugging and came all over the place. Daniel moaned by the display and crawled to Junketsu and sprayed his large blobs of semen all over her dirty body.

"Now, Let's get cleaned up and go to that club." Ragyo smirked.

"You two will love the place, I happen to get us reserved for a lot of...hookers." Daniel grinned as the two woman held his arms.

(About two days later at UA)

The villain attack at the USJ came and passed, and it was time for everyone to go back to school, Class 1-A was in homeroom while they were waiting for a substitute for mister Aizawa since he was supposed to be in the hospital.

Senketsu and his friends were waiting as he noticed his cousin was a bit late. "Wonder where Junketsu is…?" He got his answer when he saw her wobbling in the room and sat at her in seat with a blissful look and a dark blush on her cheeks.

"What happened to you?" The boy asked.

"Oh...just enjoyed my...punishment with my parents…" Junketsu sighed blissfully.

Senketsu facepalmed. "Of course…"

Then Iida ran up to the pedestal of the room. "Homeroom is about to begin, everyone please take your seats!"

There was silence before Kaminari spoke up. "We're all sitting."

"Epic fail…" Senketsu snickered under his breath.

As Iida sat down, Mr Aizawa walked in, he was covered in bandages. "Good morning class." The man said.

"Mr. Aizawa!?" The students gasped in shock.

"But you're supposed to be at the hospital recovering!" Tsu spoke out in shock.

"Yeah, Tsu's right." Mina nodded.

"But it's good to see you in good health sir." Iida added.

"Even when I'm pulverized, I have to do my job as to be your homeroom teacher, you all need to be taught by your own teacher, not a substitute." Aizawa spoke. "Anyway we have something very important planned today."

The students looked uneasy, was it another test?

Aizawa sighed. "The UA Sports Festival is coming up." The students all breathed in relief, and soon they were filled with utter excitement.

"Alright! Let's go kick some ass!" Kirishima cheered before Kaminari shoved a hand in his face.

"Hold it Are you sure that's a good idea? We were just attacked by villains not too long ago." The blonde said.

"We're trained to be heroes Kaminari. We have to be ready for anything that lies ahead of us." Senketsu grinned.

"Also the school thinks this is a way to show that we're not showing any fear." Aizawa explained. "And besides the sports festival will be just as popular as the Olympics Once was so we can't just cancel it."

Mineta raised his hand. "Uh why not?"

"Mineta." Izuku told him. "Don't you know how important this sports festival is?"

"..." The young purple haired boy was drawing a blank while a question mark floated on top of his head. "..of course I do! I just don't wanna get murdered!"

"Midoriya is Right, this sports festival is where the whole country, if not the world will be watching." Momo stated. "This is where we will be scouted and be able to join pro agencies."

Kaminari nodded. "Yeah, some people are lucky enough to be asked for as sidekicks."

"Yeah but some stay that way for life." Jiro pointed out, pointing at Kaminari. "In fact that's probably where you're headed, you're kinda dumb."

"What was that!?" The boy snapped as his hands sparked electricity.

Aizawa flashed his eyes as his quirk activated. Silence enveloped the room. "Yes you will be drafted possibly after the festival, but that also means you can't slack off on your training either. You'll have three chances to prove yourself on this stage. Once a year, three in a lifetime. No aspiring hero can miss this festival."

Silence fell through the class as each student looked among one another. Aizawa sighed. "Class is dismissed."

After everyone packed up to go to lunch, they were met by a horde of students from various courses. "Uh...why are you all standing here?" Shirayuki asked, her blizzard breath floating as she spoke.

"Just thought we would meet our competitors from Class 1-A." A student replied to her.

"Yeah well you better get outta our way, extras." Kacchan said, his arm around Junketsu's waist.

"What was that blondie?" Another student growled at the boy.

The whole of Class 1-A was having trouble calming down because of what Kacchan just said. "What the hell Bakugō?" Kirishima yelled. "You can't just go picking fights with people, they'll think we're all jerks!"

Then a purple haired boy walked up threw the crowd. "Are all of Class 1-A as vain as you?" The boy had a tired look kinda like Aizawa. "Huh, I came here to see what all the fuss was about, but now I see that you're all just idiots."

Kacchan looked rather unimpressed. "And you are?"

"That's none of your concern, I wanted to be in the Hero course, but was forced to take a different track, Such is life." The boy sighed. "Staking out the competition? Maybe. But I'm just here to issue a warning. If none of you show promise in the sports festival, teachers can choose to transfer you out and transfer us in. So you better bring your all."

Senketsu gave a grin as his body sparked with energy. "We plan to give it our all pal. We're not gonna pussy out on the competition."

Then a loud silver haired boy came from the crowd. "Hey! I'm Tetsutetsu from Class 1-B next to you! I heard you fought some villains and I wanted to see if that was true! You all just seem like a buncha jerks to me."

Kacchan Just rolled his eyes. "Go to hell, I'll crush you all with my bare hands in the festival." He lead his girlfriend out with him. "Come on Junketsu."

Kirishima tried to stop him. "Hey hold it Bakugou! You can't just leave you just insulted them!"

"Not our fault their just stepping stones to our victory, right Kaccha-kun?" Junketsu smiled.

"Damn right babe." Kacchan grinned as he gripped her waist tighter.

Kirishima squeezed his fist as tears formed. "That...that exit was so manly!"

(At lunch)

With Senketsu and his friends, they sat at the table and began eating their lunch. "It was bad enough we were able to survive the villains two days ago, but now we have to prepare for the sports festival and now all students of 1-B will be at our throats." Izuku sighed while eating his rice.

"Yeah." Senketsu nodded. "Hey Uraraka, me and Izuku were wondering. Why do you wanna be a hero? What's driving you?"

Iida and Mina nodded. "Yes tell us."

Uraraka froze in her place. She became a bit...figited. "Well...I uh…"

"What's gotten into you? It's not like it'll be bad. Being a hero has a drive, like protecting people and saving lives." The life fiber teen chuckled. "Nothing to be ashamed of to what it is."

"That's Not it. I want to be a hero for the money." She said. "I'm sorry if it sounds greedy."

"Not at all, you want to improve your way of life and that's a very admirable ambition to have!" Iida told her.

Izuku was curious though. "If you don't mind me asking Uraraka, why do you want to earn money as a hero?"

"Well, my parents own a construction company, and we haven't gotten any work so we're flat broke." She said. "I wanted to work for my parents, but they said they'd rather had me chase my own dreams."

Izuku understood before he smiled slightly and placed a hand on hers. "That's good of you to think of your parents than your own dreams. You have a strong heart to think of the life of your family than chasing your dreams. But, if you don't follow them, how can you help your family? You have a powerful quirk, and now you are here at UA, you're striving to be a hero to help your family, that is what makes you special Uraraka. You're a strong hearted girl."

Uraraka smiled and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Deku!"

Senketsu nodded. "Yes you have to help yourself before you can help others."

Just then, All Might appeared. "Young Midoriya! Is here!"

Izuku looked surprised. "Hey all Might, What's up?"

All Might smiled and held up a lunch packet. "Lunch, you wanna eat with me?"

Izuku looked surprised by his offer. Uraraka smiled and nudged him. "Go on deku, we'll be fine."

Izuku nodded and left with the legendary hero. Senketsu watched as they left.

"Wonder what he wanted with Deku?" Uraraka wondered.

"Well we did save him in the USJ." Senketsu said, leaning back.

"Also remember what Asui said, that his power is similar to All Mights?" Iida added. "That's probably why."

Meanwhile Shoto Todoroki was eavesdropping on them. 'All Might And Izuku Midoriya Huh?'

(With Izuku.)

The green haired boy entered All Mights office as they took a seat at the couch and the blonde hero deflated to his skinny form. "So what was it you needed all Might?" Izuku asked.

"I want to talk to you about the sports festival." All Might explained.

Izuku nodded slightly. "Yeah, after what we heard from homeroom, it's gonna be a massive event. The students looked pumped and confident of their abilities."

His mentor nodded. "Yes, And here you will be able to show your strength to the entire country, if not the world. But you still have a hard time controlling one for all."

Izuku nodded. "Yeah...But I did control it once! When I fought that brain guy in the USJ there wasn't any backlash at all!"

"Oh yeah you mentioned that!" All Might nodded. "Okay What was different about that smash?"

"Well, I did what I normally did, charging up the punch and hit the birdman dead on. There wasn't any backlash...but apparently the villain didn't seem fazed at the time I attacked him. It was far different to that and when I attacked the zero pointer robot from the entrance exams." Izuku explained. "This was the first time I used it on a person."

All Might processed this. "I see so you succeeded in subconsciously putting on the brakes to avoid killing him. Well at least that's some progress." He looked and saw Izuku hadn't touched his tea. "Tea's getting cold."

"Oh, right." Izuku picked the mug and took a sip. He sighed gently. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong All Might. I'm trying many methods to control this power, but nothing seems to be working. It's as if by storing all the power to one place, it just explodes."

The blonde nodded. "To be honest I probably should have told you this, but you probably are only able to handle five or ten percent of One for all's power."

"What? How can I control only that much of my quirk?" Izuku questioned further.

"It's not uncommon. The seventh user, my Master was only able to handle twenty percent when she started out." He told the boy. "But more importantly, in the sports festival I want you to do something for me." He walked up to the window. "You remember the emotions you felt on the beach when you finished training right?"

"Yeah, I felt relieved, accomplished and proud from my success." Izuku nodded.

"Then I want you to use that passion in the sports festival!" All Might said. "I want you to know, there are people who aim for the top or settle. Your friend Senketsu is a perfect example of the Latter and Bakugō is a perfect example of the former. The difference between these two mindsets will determine how well you will be in the Real world."

Izuku nodded, taking this to heart.

"I want you to think of this as your debut. You are the fledgling symbol of peace, the next All Might!" The blonde held up a Fist. "I want you to proudly introduce yourself and say I Am Here!"

"I will All Might. I will make you proud and give it my all at the Festival!" Izuku beamed with determination as his fist rose as well.

"Excellent." The symbol of Peace smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Roaring Sports Festival! Izuku's All out assault!

(Play Peace Sign cover by Jonathan Young)

Oh, woah, ohh, Oh, woah, ohh

Oh, woah, ohh ohh

(All Might is jumping and flying through the air, his reflection being shown in the windows of the skyscrapers. As Izuku watches him with his friend Senketsu, The latter's arm around his shoulder. As the title card 'Kill la Hero: First Blood' appears)

Well, it's strange my head is rememberin'

How the airplane flying overhead

Looks so effortless, but I cannot guess

Why it lingers in my mind

(the scene changes to Kacchan in a damaged building doing a squat stretch, and Iida doing a forward lunge.)

Evening after this, I'm a crying mess

And to be stronger now, my only wish

So I can finally have the bravery

So I can reach on up to the sky

(next it shows Shōto doing a up to the sky stretch before the passing sunlight lights half his face.)

This cruel fate engraving

It's carved into the stone

Hoping it reveals itself all to me and then I will

Know just where to go

(Uraraka is doing a side overhead stretch on the beach, and Kirishima is doing a forward sitting stretch, Meanwhile the kiryuin sisters are both doing a series of kicks)

This moment, this moment

I know that I can breathe

Hanging on a feeling... believe in

My only meaning!

(Izuku does a standing to touch while Senketsu, behind him, his balancing himself, upside down, on a blade on his knuckle, meditating. Before the scene cuts to class 1-A cut into two groups, Izuku in one and Shōto in the other.)

I hear a voice a' calling, telling me to risk it

Asking if I have been going the distance

Singing with a passion that I cannot deny

(the scene changes to Izuku blasting Shōto's ice attacks with a Kinetic Delaware Smash, Then Iida as he races across an arena floor, then Senketsu in his second dragon form as he roars and shakes the stadium. Then it changes to a shot of Shinso, Then all Might as he begins to land)

My eyes are swollen with the tears that I've been crying

But, to the rest of the world, ever smiling

Singing for the courage that I'm dying to show!

(Tokoyami, Kacchan, And Shōto show off their quirks as two new students are shown, Mei Hatsume and Tetsutetsu. Then it shows Izuku punching forward with one for all combined with his Kinetic powers, Uraraka throwing her hand forward, Iida kicking, and Shōto using his ice, as well as Senketsu showing his blades.)

With my peace sign up when I say goodbye

Write the story of a hero!

(Then the scene changes to all the kids holding up a peace sign to the screen, then changes to them all in a frozen motion frame in their costumes, charging forward, as a second title card appears.)

After school that day, everyone started training for the sports festival. Mina, Uraraka, And Aoyama were in the USJ using their quirks to help each other.

Uraraka lifts three boulders as they floated, then Mina shot a stream of acid as they fell. Then Aoyama shot one...but a piece of it fell on his head.

Meanwhile Tsu was in the pool area trying to catch a wind up fish, Tokoyami was causing his dark shadow to get used to light. And there was a bunch of other stuff.

Finally there was Izuku, Senketsu and the Kiryuin's. Izuku was developing a way to use his life fibers to minimize the pain when using One For All. Senketsu was practicing of harnessing the new power the original Senketsu gave him a while back. Junketsu was blasting her power at a few dummies while she blushed and licked her fingers, feeling her arousal growing by her destruction. Shirayuki swung her arms as Ice pillars shot out before flinging ice shards at the walls.

"Shirayuki Kiryuin, Quirk: Snowstorm- this allows her to generate sheer cold air that she can manipulate super hard crystal ice at will. The range of her powers is unknown." The voice of President Mic announced.

The young life fiber teen engaged the form he used as he smiled and breathed. "Wow cousin, you're getting better at harnessing your new form." His ice user cousin smiled.

"Yeah, check this one out." Senketsu grinned as he transformed into his bipedal dragon form but fused the Kamui power with it, now his arms were bigger in the forearm areas, calves, and horns now sprouted from his arms and head, and his wings were twice as big. "This is Dragonborn mode."

Then he transformed into another form. Now he looked like he did in the USJ, but blades were everywhere on his body, even his chest. "And this is senjin Full Cowling."

"You're so lucky Senketsu! Why can't I have new powers like you?" Junketsu whined out.

"I'm sure you will, I mean we are named after our Kamui for a reason you know." The boy chuckled, before he got up and started walking away. "I gotta go, I promised Mina I'd take her on a date today."

"Since when are you two an item?" Shirayuki asked.

"Since last week." He grinned as he walked off.

Junketsu giggled. "I gotta go too, I promised mom and dad I'd introduce them to Kacchan today."

(At the kiryuin house a little later)

Later after school, The spiky blonde boy was dragged by his girlfriend to her house. "Now Kachhan-kun, please be on your best behavior. I want to have my parents get a good impression on you." Junketsu spoke.

"Yeah yeah, I got it." The boy sighed. As much of a pain it was to be kind, if he wishes to stay on Junketsu's good side, he'll at least behave in front of her parents. The girl smiled and pulled him inside.

"Mom! Dad! I'm here! And I brought kacchan!" She called happily. The blonde waited before he saw her parents come down and will admit, Her mother was one hot lady.

"So you must be Katsuki Bakugou our daughter told us a lot about." Daniel spoke with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Daniel Blaze, and this is my lovely wife, Satsuki Kiryuin."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, young Bakugo." Katsuki greeted in a motherly tone and smile.

"Uh...you too." The boy said, blushing up a storm. Then his jaw almost dropped to the floor as Ragyo began to come into the room, in nothing but a bath towel no less.

"So, this is your boyfriend, Kacchan?" The woman grinned, voice as thick as silk and sexy as hell.

"Yep." Junketsu chirped happily.

Ragyo giggled seductively before approaching the boy slowly. "You are lucky young man, young Bakugou. I trust you will take care of our daughter well."

"Uh...y-yes ma'am." Kacchan gulped a bit before her hand cupped his cheek. "Agh…" He gave a small gasp when her skin touched his. Her skin felt like the silkiest of silk in all of the world.

"Lovely skin." Ragyo purred sexily, slowly stroking his chin to his neck.

"Uh…." Kacchan gulped audibly, nervous and horny as all hell. 'Crap this is too hot for me to handle!'

Ragyo laughed and smiled as she crossed her arms under her voluptuous chest. "So young Bakugou, how much do you know about my family?"

"Uh…" Kacchan thought for a second while his eyes darted left and right. "Well uh…" He was unable to form the right words in his mouth, due to the situation he was currently standing in. "Your daughter...told me once you uh...are the headmaster of a...clothing company."

"Very Good." The woman giggled. "But you missed a couple things. We're also very prominent in various military industries as well. And my daughter satsuki happens to be a very successful lawyer. Right satsuki?"

"Of course mother." the younger woman smiled with a nod.

"Third and final tidbit. We happen to be a very kinky family." Junketsu purred. "Even The Hamada/Matoi half can't escape that part of our gene pool."

"Uh….what kinky...things are you referring to?" Young Bakugou asked while he blushed darker.

"Well…" The girl giggled. "You ever seen those taboo hentai online?"

That caused the spiky blondes jaw to drop now. "Y-You mean…?"

She nodded. "Yep. In fact two weeks ago I was being punished, and as my punishment was to be my family's sex slave. And I had to be impregnated by them."

A lot of things ran in Kacchans mind. He didn't know whether to be horny as hell, or infuriated that they impregnated his girlfriend.

"I know what you're thinking young Bakugou." Ragyo grinned. "And we also came to an agreement you will love. While we do enjoy impregnation, our dear husband doesn't mind...if you do too." She stroked his chest before grabbing at his crotch.

"S-Seriously?" The boy asked.

"You're apart of the family now Bakugou." Daniel chuckled. "And as long as you make my daughter happy, that only matters to me, and I have no mind if you have fun with my two loving wives."

The blonde grinned. "Then you gotta deal."

Junketsu smiled happily. "Then how about we go to the bedroom and get dirty?"

"I actually have to get to work." Daniel spoke as he grabbed his bag. "I'll be back in a few hours. And Bakugou." He turned to the blonde as he opened the door. "Go nuts." He winked and walked out.

Kacchan was happy he got the green light. "Alright you three. Strip." the three giggled as they slowly stripped, they swayed her hips as Junketsu and Satsuki pulled their shirts and pants off while Ragyo opened her towel and let it drop to the floor.

Junketsu got on her hands and knees and turned her rear to him. "How do you like my ass?"

"Always what I wanted to see." He grinned and slapped it, using his quirk for a little explosion effect.

The girl screamed in bliss as her ass cheeks bounced. Ragyo and Satsuki approached on each of his sides and embraced him, their massive tits smothering his face. "Shall we get you comfortable...master?" They purred.

"Master...heh, I like that. Sure go ahead." The boy smirked.

The two MILFs pulled him to a chair and stroked him while stripping of his uniform. They paid extra attention to his pants before his 10 inch dick popped out.

"It's bigger than I thought." His girlfriend gasped.

"Well Jun, go ahead a lube it up, you're going to be First after all." Satsuki told her.

The girl nodded as she grabbed the member and started to lick it, then moved on to full on sucking. Causing the boy to groan and hold her in place. "Shiiit!"

(Meanwhile with Senketsu and Mina.)

Senketsu wanted to give Mina a special time on their date, and studying how she moves with her slime quirk, he took her an ice ring for ice skating.

"Yahoo!" The pink skinned girl cheered as she did a mid air spin before landing and skating circles around her boyfriend. "This is awesome!"

"I studied you carefully on how you use your quirk, and since you move like you're skating, I thought you would like to come here for our date." Senketsu chuckled.

"Aw that's so sweet!" Mina smiled, skating up to him and kissing him softly. "Thanks Senkie."

"Hey, as long as you're happy, that's all I can ask from you." The life fiber teen smiled, stroking her cheek softly.

Mina nodded as they continued to skate. "So Senketsu, there's something I wanna ask you. About the sports festival."

"What is it?" He asked while holding her waist.

"Do you...think that all this competition could...destroy all our friendships? I've heard that all the heroes who were best friends as kids and turned on each other as adults, the starting point began when they kept putting each other down at the sports festival." She said in worry.

Senketsu knew that. Sometimes things can change when people grow up, even with powers. "I'm not certain it might happen to us...but I know we are stronger than we think. If we never became friends, we would have never become strong as we are now. We grow strong as friends, not alone. It will take more than a stupid festival to break us apart." He spoke with a smile.

The girl smiled and hugged him tightly. "That's Good."

"And when we go to the festival. I'll show everyone what I mean." The boy smiled.

(Later on the day of the sports festival.)

In the locker room everyone was getting changed into their tracksuits. Mina really wanted to wear her costume, but it wasn't possible.

As Izuku was putting his jacket on, Todoroki walked up to him. "Midoriya."

"Huh?" the greenette turned to the fire and ice user. "Todoroki, what is it?"

"From an objective standpoint I think it's clear that I'm better than you." The boy said.

Izuku didn't exactly know what he meant. "Well, I guess, but I don't see what that has to do with this."

"Even so. You have All Might in your corner helping you out." Shoto said. "I'm not here to pry about what's going on between you two, But, know that I will beat you."

Izuku fully faced Shoto. He can feel the tension building between them, he doesn't understand why, but Izuku gets the feeling there was something the boy was hiding. "We'll see at the festival, but...good luck to you, Todoroki."

Shoto nodded. Then everyone left to the field. Up in the announcement boof, Present Mic And Eraser Head were about to introduce The Whole first year courses.

"Whoa, it's even bigger crowded this year." Izuku breathed while standing next to Senketsu.

"Yeah no kidding." Senketsu nodded.

Then standing on a podium was a woman about Satsuki's age with black hair, an hourglass figure, G-cup tits, a peach shaped ass, and seductive eyes. She was wearing a super thin, skin tight white full bodysuit, with a breastless leotard, black stockings, high heels, and handcuffs, She also had a domino mask on.

"Whoa, isn't that the R-rated Hero Midnight?" Mina asked.

All the boys nodded. Kirishima was blushing a bit. "Uh...someone should talk to Miss midnight about what she's wearing."

Kaminari nodded with a gulp. "Yeah that costume should seriously come with a warning."

"Is that really appropriate apparel for a high school game ?" Tokoyami asked.

Meanwhile Mineta just gave a very perverted thumbs up. And Junketsu licked her lips. "So hot…"

"Silence everyone!" Midnight said, swishing her flagging whip. "Now for the student pledge we have...Senketsu Hamada!"

Everyone looked at the boy as he walked up to the podium. "He's the first year rep?" Izuku asked.

"Well he did finish first in the entrance exams." Kaminari pointed out.

A girl from general studies sighed. "Only for the Hero course."

"That girl obviously hates us." Sero whispered.

As Senketsu went up to the mic he sighed. "For my student pledge I just wanna make something very clear...this whole competition and popularity system we have...is flawed beyond belief."

This caused several pro heroes in the stands to boo at him, but he continued. "What I mean is, when we have a system such as this, we get so caught up in the idea of being popular, and getting rich that we forget why we're here to be heroes. To help others." The life fiber teen then put a hand over his X shaped eye. "Additionally we also let our greed and pride get the better of us and we lose sight of our friendships, and when this happens friend turns on friend, brother turns on sister, and we become just as bad as the villains we fight."

The crowd stopped booing as they then started to understand where he's coming from. Senketsu smiled. "That's why, I pledge that I will win this competition not for my own personal gain, but for all those i care about. More specifically, I will dedicate my victory to my new baby brother Daigo Hamada, and my lovely girlfriend Mina Ashido! I hope that I'll make you both proud."

Mina gasped and her eyes turned into hearts. "Awwww Senketsu…."

The crowd clapped and cheered, enjoying his view on this competition. Senketsu smirked as he walked down, Then Midnight waved her whip again. "Now onto the first game."

"UA doesn't believe in letting us take a breath, Huh?" Uraraka asked.

Midnight then pointed to the monitor. "Gird your loins my dears, this is where you'll start feeling the pain!" The monitor started to show a slot machine spinning. "The first fateful game of the festival, what could it be?"

Then the screen showed it was an obstacle race. "An obstacle race?" Izuku asked. "This is gonna be fun."

Midnight grinned. "I don't want to restrict anyone, at least in this game." She said as she licked her lips sadistically. "As long as you don't leave the track, you're free to do whatever your heart desires!"

As everyone went to the gate where the race will start, Izuku started to charge his body with Kinetic energy. "Standard Codex: Kinetic Body." He got into position as the lights on the top of the door were signaling the start of race.

"On your mark...get set…" Midnight spoke before cracking her whip. "Gooooooooo!"

People began shoving and pushing each other to get out into the opening of the race. A blast of ice soon covered the ground and freezing the feet of others as Shoto took the lead.

"Apologies." he spoke as he took off. While many got stuck, some like bakugo, Momo, Kirishima, Junketsu, Shirayuki used their own abilities in their quirks to jump over the ice.

Senketsu on his end opened up his dragon wings and took to the skies. "Hahahaaaaaaaa! This is awesooooooome!" he looked down as he saw his girlfriend slipping on the ice before he grinned and flew after her and picked her up in his arms, making her squeal in surprise. "Need a lift Mina-chan?"

"Aww, you're so sweet!" Mine squealed as she held on tight as they flew up in the air. Senketsu grinned while Mina was laughing and enjoying the ride.

Izuku in the back was running normally on the track, using the power of his kinetic energy to stick to the surface of the slippery ice. 'I can't use One for all just yet in the competition. I have to rely on using my Life fibers and kinetic energy for now. At least I won't be able to struggle too much in the race. I have to thank Senketsu and his family. If they never gave me life fibers, I would be in trouble.'

In the lead, Shoto was soon blocked by a pile of robots that were used in the entrance exam, day one of the beginning of his hero career. "It's a robot raging inferno!" Mic President called.

The boy huffed before slamming his hands in the ground as Ice raged underground. "I wished they would have prepared something a little bit more difficult." The ice surrounded him as a zero pointer lunged its hand out to him. "Especially since my dear old dad is watching." throwing his hand out, he released a massive blast of ice and froze the first few robots that were in front. "Careful now, I froze them while they were off balance..on purpose." he passed the remaining robots as he took the lead.

"That's Todoroki from Class 1-A, pulling ahead for an early lead with a devastating display!" Mic shouted.

In the back, someone was trapped under one of the robots Shoto froze. "Someone is buried in that robot!" One shouted.

"Should we try to help him?" Another questioned.

"Are people seriously gonna die in these games!?" Another shouted.

However, the robots arm cracked before a familiar red haired boy shot out. "I'M ALIVE!"

"Kirishima from class 1-A! Where'd he come from?" Mic called.

"Damn it Todoroki! Anyone other than me woulda been killed." The boy growled.

'Eijirou Kashima His Quirk, hardening, he can make his body stone like, which can make him a shield or a devastating weapon!' The announcer hero said.

"That fucking jerk!" Another broke out from the arm and covered in metal. "I'm gonna kill him!"

'Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Quirk: steel he can turn his body into steel and use it as a shield or devastating weapon.' Present Mic said.

"Whoa! Tetsutestu from class 1-B was also stuck under there!" The pres added.

"Our quirks are basically the same! How am I supposed to show off now!?" Kirishima snapped while crying and running alongside his new rival.

"You damn copycat!" The boy snapped back.

Bakugo and Junketsu used their quirks and blasted up and around the robots. "I'm not gonna let Todoroki beat me!"

"With you all the way Kaccha-kun!" Junketsu giggled with a malice grin.

"Class 1-A's Bakugou and Junketsu are rocketing over the obstacles! Clever!" The president mentioned.

"Yahoo!" Izuku yelled as he launched himself into the air towards a zero point villain. Raising his fists, he slammed them into the robot with all his Might, Kinetic energy dispelling everywhere. "Fist Of Havoc!" the impact demolished the zero pointer in a matter of seconds before landing and running forward to catch up with the leaders.

"Whoa! Eraserhead What The hell was that?!" Present Mic said in shock.

"It would seem this is apart of Midoriya's power that dwells deep within him." The man, who was in bandages spoke up. "Given that his cells absorb energy, he most likely did a lot of training where he let himself get beat up. According to his files, the more punishment he absorbs, the stronger he gets."

"And what a display that was!" The blonde man spoke. "Izuku Midoriya from class 1-A is now approaching the leaders with everything he has!"

At the next obstacle, Izuku saw it was a casam with a few ledges attached to each other with ropes. "Okay, what to do...Ah I know!" He then let himself relax as the sun heat him up and he erupted in flames. Angelic wings sprouting from his back. "Solar Codex: Sunsinger." Blasting into the air, he started throwing small supernova bombs at his opponents as he passed them.

"Whohoho! Looks like you're getting better with your codex abilities!" A voice laughed next to him as Izuku saw Senketsu flying with Mina in his arms.

"Thanks. Heh. Watch this." The boy grinned as he formed his dawn blade and landed on the other side. Turning to the ledge where Todoroki was, he swiped it several times, causing slashes of solar energy went towards him. The boy quickly raised his arm and used his ice to block his upcoming attacks. While blocking them successfully, he was skidded back from the ice he stood on from the rope.

Izuku smirked as his opponent was distracted as he ran towards the last obstacle. "And Izuku Midoriya suddenly becomes our pack leader! What a powerful display from this rookie!" Present Mic cheered. "Eraser What the heck are you teaching these kids?"

"It is not me who has taught them much, but it is their own spirit and will that drives them to become stronger. It is their dream to become heroes, and they will go the distance of being the best they can be." the Eraser hero spoke.

"There you have it folks Eraserhead is a terrible teacher!" Mic laughed.

Aizawa looked pissed. "I'm what?!"

Meanwhile at the field, Izuku stopped as Senketsu landed and placed Mina down. "This is the last area to get through to get to the end." The green haired boy spoke.

"A minefield?" Senketsu said. "What is this WWII?"

"Deku!" A voice shouted as they turned and saw Bakugou and Junketsu approaching fast, blasting their quirks from their hands. "I won't let you beat me again! I'm gonna pulverize you!"

Izuku's Tengantsu showed him he was gonna do a blast like in the combat training. Raising his hands he concentrated. "Void Codex: Rallying Shield!" Then a purple force field appeared in front of them.

Bakugou and Junketsu were collided with the barrier as they both growled. "Damn you Deku!" The blonde boy snarled.

The boy grinned as he started digging into the ground and piling up the bombs. "Go on Senketsu I'll see you there."

"Heh, you got balls Izuku." The life fiber teen grinned as he and Mina took off through the minefield carefully.

Izuku grinned as he activated his Void sentinel shield. "Turbo boost speed!" He yelled as he shield bashed the pile and was sent flying. The force also sent Bakugou and Junketsu back as they cried out and they grabbed a binding rope while dangling from the cliff.

Izuku grinned as he deactivated his form and prepared to land. "Ready...And...BLINK!" He focused as he activated his blinking ability and teleported to the ground.

As he landed he, Senketsu, and Mina all ran towards the doorway to the finish line. "And first place winner of the race is…!" President Mic announced as the first of the three passed first. "Izuku Midoriya from Class 1-A!"

Confetti went off as the crowd cheered wildly. Izuku looked around as he was in awe that he won first place. "I...I won…"

(Meanwhile with Inko Midoriya.)

Izuku's Mother was crying in joy as she watched him win the race. "Oh my baby Izukuuuu!"

(Back in the arena.)

Young midoriya smiled brightly as a few tears fell from his eyes. He showed his pride and joy as he threw a fist out as the crowd went wild.

"Izuku." Senketsu spoke as he approached. "That was damn good you did. You deserve it."

"Thanks Senketsu. You were awesome as well." The boy smiled as the two shook hands.

"Deku!" They heard Uraraka say as she ran up to them. "Man! I can't believe you got first place!"

"T-Thank you Uraraka. It was nothing really. I was only doing my best." The boy flushed while smiling.

The girl smiled but then she started blushing as well. "Well...still, good job!"

"Thanks...you did amazing too." Izuku smiled as he took her hand gently. "I'm sure your parents are proud as well."

The girl smiled as she hugged him. Then midnight called for everyone's attention. "Okay my dears! Time for the next game!" She said as the slot board started moving again. "What could it be, the waiting is torture….prepare yourselves! For THIS!" The screen then showed it was a cavalry battle.

"Cavalry battle? I'm terrible at those!" Kaminari groaned.

"It's not a single event, I wonder how they'll split us up." Tsu said.

"We're going to fight each other." Senketsu mentioned.

"Here is how this round works, each of you will have a set of points the setting is to snatch as many points from others as much as possible." Midnight spoke. "You may work in pairs of four if you wish. And to make this more fun, each of you will get an amount of points by your ranking in the race, and the first place winner gets to start with…" The roulette above spun before landing on. "Ten million Points!"

Izuku gasped. "What?"

"Yes that's right, this will be for you to work together and overthrow the top!" The teacher smiled. "But there are still rules. Make a team fall down and I'll slap you with a red card."

Bakugo spat. "Damn it."

Izuku noticed all eyes were on him, they were gonna gun to taking his points to move on. "Man..talk about tensed…but...this is just the burden of being the best, right All Might?"

A timer for 15 minutes started as everyone started to make teams. Mina decided to go with Kacchan, Kirishima and Sero. Senketsu joined with Shirayuki, Junketsu and Mizuki.

As the others were chosen into teams, Izuku was trying to find teammates of his own. "Man, why does it have to be so hard to be first place and not have my own team?" he sighed.

"Deku! Hey, Let's team up!" He heard Uraraka say as she came up to him.

The boy turned around and tears went spewing from his eyes. "Uraraka! Wait are you sure you want to since everyone will be after me and my ten million stupid points, please tell me you're not Kidding!"

"Of course." She giggled and blushed. "Besides...if there's one thing...there is no other better hero and friend I would love to work with than you."

The boy gasped as he clutched his chest. "You Okay?" Uraraka asked.

Izuku nodded as he wiped his eyes. "Yeah, I just...thought my heart was about to explode."

"You'll need more assistant if you want to move on, Midoriya." A voice spoke as they looked to see Tokoyami approach.

"Oh hey Tokoyami." Izuku smiled. "Yeah...say Iida already joined up with Todoroki, Yaoyorozu and Kaminari. Would you like to join our team? All I'll need you to do is defend our blind spots, I'm hoping you won't attack at all."

The crow boy nodded. "My shadow and I will be honored to assist you to the very end of this part of the competition." His shadow rose and nodded. "I find it also interesting that you knew the correct role for me."

"What do you mean?" Uraraka asked.

"My power becomes stronger in darkness. But that makes Dark Shadow aggressive and difficult to control. On the other hand it's easy to control in daylight, but at the cost of its fire power. You couldn't have known this but you chose the correct role." Tokoyami explained. "Very well, I'll follow your lead. I'm counting on you, Midoriya."

"Thank you." The boy smiled. "Now we need one more member."

Just then a pink haired student from support came up. She was wearing steampunk armor and goggles. "You're Midoriya right? Team up with me, I'd like to use your current fame to my personal advantage."

"Uh...who are you?" Uraraka asked, feeling a bit of jealousy all of a sudden from this girl.

"I'm from the support course, name's Mei Hatsume!" She grinned. "If I team up with you that means that all the big companies CEOs will be watching me. Which means it'll take no time for me and my marvelous gadgets to get recruited!"

Izuku knew what she was doing, she just wants to have her inventions to get noticed and be more popular, kinda like how Uraraka wants to get money to help her family's company. "Mei, it'll be a pleasure to have you join us."

"Excellent." She grinned.

(Later.)

After the fifteen minutes were up, everyone got in position for the game to start. "Ready….and BEGIN!" Midnight called as the crowd cheered wildly. Everyone then started running towards Izuku's team, except for Senketsu. He was hanging back waiting to ambush some of the other teams.

"What's the plan Midoriya?" Tokoyami asked the green haired boy.

"Run away. Keep the ten million points at all costs." He told him.

"You're not getting away that easily!" The metal user called as his teammate slammed a foot to the ground and spread a liquid substance under their feet.

"Uraraka, Hatsume, watch your faces!" Izuku said as he activated the jet pack they had. They flew into the air and avoided the substance below their feet. However, the green haired boy saw Jiro's earplugs lunging at them from behind. "Tokoyami!"

"Now Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami yelled. His dark shadow flung out and blocked the earplugs heading for them. They landed with Mei's hover boots Uraraka wore as they ran.

"So what do you think of my babies Midoriya? Aren't they precious? Cuteness can also come in complete satisfaction." The pink haired girl smiled.

"They have amazing mobility. You're inventions are truly outstanding Hatsume." Izuku smiled in his praise.

"Well I'm making them float…" Uraraka said in jealousy. Suddenly, they heard laughing before they were stopped. The brown haired girl winced as she tried pulling her foot up. "Hey...i'm stuck!"

"That's...Mineta's ball!" Izuku gasped. "How did it get here?!"

"Hey Midoriya!" laughed the little boy who was hiding in the large winged arms of his teammate with a malice grin.

"Shoji too? Is that even aloud?" The whole team said.

Izuku saw others approaching them fast. He acted quickly. "Hang on guys!" Activating the jetpack again, they flew into the air, but with the cost of one of the hover shoes being broken.

"Oh no! My babies Ruined!" Hatsume cried.

"Don't think for a second you're safe!" A voice shouted as they saw Bakugo hurling at them. "I got you now!"

"Storm Fist!" Izuku yelled as he punched forward with his Kinetic ability. The impact hit bakugou in the gut as he cried out in pain, he started falling, but not before izuku snatched his headband. "Thanks for the points, Kacchan!"

As Sero caught Kacchan, Izuku used his solar codex to send off a few bursts of energy to land properly. "We can't risk going into the air." Izuku said, but suddenly lightning and ice covered everywhere and Todoroki's team was now face to face with them.

"Todoroki." Izuku spoke as he glared.

The red and white haired boy looked at him coldly. "I'll be taking that now."

"You'll have to take it by force." The green haired boy spoke as his body burned with gold aura.

"Fine…" Todoroki growled. "Iida, forward."

"Understood." the boy nodded as he used his jet legs to charge forward at Izuku's team.

"Momo, be ready to protect us." the ice and fire user spoke to the busty girl behind him.

"Right." She nodded as her arm and stomach glowed.

"Hope you made something strong, Momo." Kaminari grinned as he started sparking with electricity. Shoto pulled a cover over him and his team as Momo's arms created a rod that connected to the ground. "Indiscriminate shock! one point three million volts!"

Electricity surged everywhere as everyone was shocked. "Kaminariiii!" Jiro yelled. And then Todoroki froze them once he was free to do so.

The electrical volts got to Izuku's team, but not too bad, but the jetpack was another story as it malfunctioned. "Oh no! The jetpack malfunctioned!"

"Babies!" Mei spoke. "Do they need upgrades?"

"They're too fast! They're coming!" Uraraka called as Shoto's team approached faster.

"I got it." Izuku said. "Solar codex! Siege Breaker Hammer!" A one handed claw hammer of pure solar energy appeared into his right hand as he hurled it at them, hitting Iida dead on.

"Take care of them Dark Shadow." Tokoyami said as Izuku recalled his weapon. The shadow lunged to the team as shoto gasped.

"Momo!" He called as the girl quickly made a stone shield and blocked the shadow from hitting them.

The user growled as his shadow was pulled back. "Dark show is not intimidating enough."

"Mm, mm, violence solves nothing." The shadow spoke solemnly as they were skid back to the edge of the arena.

"Then we'll have to use this." Izuku said as his left arm glowed purple. "Void Codex! Rallying shield!" their opponents attacked them, but the shield kept them at bay.

"And Team Midoriya are holding their ground! Looks like nothing will break through that shield of thiers any time soon!" Mic called.

"I can only hold it for a few more minutes!" Izuku said. "I can't keep it up indefinitely."

Meanwhile with team Senketsu and team Bakugou, they were trying to get their points from other teams. Senketsu was able to snatch at Kirishima's points. "Ha! Too easy!" The life fiber teen laughed.

"Get back here!" Bakugou yelled as they went after them. Even though they had plenty of points to move on.

(With team Midoriya)

Team Shoto was blasting at the shield with everything they had. A few minutes passing by as the game was coming to an end. Izuku on his end gasped and lowered his arm as the shield broke into nothing.

"Damn it." He growled. "Looks like I have no choice. I have to use it."

Iida turned to his teammates. "Everyone I have an idea on how we can get the ten million points. But it's risky, and I'll be useless after I use it."

"We only have a few minutes left." Shoto spoke. "We'll need to get those points, by any means necessary."

Iida got into position. "Torque Overhaul! Recipro Burst!" He yelled as his engines glowed red and blue flames came from them. They blasted forward as Izuku's tengatsu quickly saw the approaching plan they were doing.

"No!" He yelled as he threw his body back, but Todoroki was able to grab the end of the headband. Pulling it off with all his Might. "Shit!" The green haired boy gasped.

"I told you, midoriya…" Iida breathed as he smiled. "That i'd do my best to beat you."

Izuku snarled. He was pissed, absolutely, completely, pissed. "Traitor…" he whispered. "Tokoyami. Get Dark Shadow out here. I'm gonna use him to get our points back."

"Understood." He nodded as Dark shadow rose to Izuku.

"You better make it fast Deku, we only have a minute left." Uraraka spoke as she looked at the timer.

They ran forward as Izuku charged his Kinetic powers, red lightning coursing over his right arm, and an orange glow surrounding it as he called on one for all. Todoroki tried to block with his left hand as flames erupted from it.

"You may have gotten the jump on me, but not again!" Izuku snapped as he threw his arm out, sending the boys hand back and dousing the flames.

"What?" Shoto gasped. 'My left side, what am I doing?'

Izuku grabbed the band on the top of the pile around his neck, but soon realized that it was a seventy point band. "Oh no!"

Bakugo's team was hurling at Shoto's team now. "Those ten million points are mine!" The boy roared.

"Tiiiime's up!" Present Mic yelled as everyone stopped moving.

The others placed Izuku down as the boy lowered his head and clenched his fists. "Fuck….I screwed up…." He looked at Mei and Uraraka. "Guys...I'm so sorry...I failed…"

Uraraka And Hatsume smiled as they pointed at Tokoyami. The boy looked up. "I must apologize Midoriya, I tried to grab the ten million points, but things didn't go as planned." Then Dark Shadow appeared with a six hundred and fifty five point band. "However I was able to get this one, it was around his head where his guard was the weakest. Midoriya, you created the opening for me. And ensured our advancement."

Izuku breathed in shock before his eyes gushed tears out like a firehose. The teams were announced, Five teams were moving on. Team Todoroki, Bakugou, Hamada, Shinso and team Midoriya.

They were able to make it, but now the next games, will be their greatest ones yet, that will push them to their very limits. As they gathered around the girls suddenly walked out and, they were in cheerleading costumes!

"What the-?" Senketsu gasped.

"Oh now that is hot." Kacchan grinned.

"W-Why are they wearing those?" Izuku stuttered with a dark blush.

Mineta And Kaminari smirked and thumbed up each other as Momo let out an angry scream. "You tricked us?!"

"Oy..." Senketsu face palmed.

As the screen showed a tournament bracket, Midnight walked up with a box. "Now we'll draw lots to see who you'll be fighting. But don't worry, anyone who didn't make the cut will have plenty of moments to shine in our side games." She dug in the box and pulled out some names. Before Ojiro raised his hand.

"Excuse me, but I'd like to withdraw from the tournament." He said.

"Wait ojiro, Why?" Izuku asked.

"I don't remember anything about the cavalry battle until the very end of it. I think it was that guy's quirk." He explained. "If I move on I want it to be because of my own skill, not being someone's puppet."

Toru Hagakure, the invisible girl walked up to him. "But ojiro! If you drop out now you probably won't get scouted!"

"That's not it. I'm talking about my pride here, I refuse to give that up." Ojiro said, putting a hand on his face. "Also why are the girls dressed like cheerleaders?"

Then a short kid from class 1-B walked up. "Nirindeki Shoda from Class 1-B, I'd like to withdraw as we for the same reason."

Midnight blinked before she spoke. "This kind of talk is very naive my boys." She said. "That turns me on! You're withdrawn." The two nodded. The kids looked confused at that Last part, but the brackets were then set up. "Since we're down Two competitors we'll have to advance two from the sixth placed team."

The team captain a girl named Kendo shook her head. "We barely did anything in the final parts of the cavalry battle. So you should advance someone who fought until the end, team Tetsutetsu."

"Kendo…" Tetsutetsu gasped.

"I'm not doing this as a favor. It's just fair." The girl shrugged.

The silver hair boy, overwhelmed with emotion, cried out. "Seriously you Guys...THANK YOU!"

After that last arrangement It was Time for a quick lunch break before the final round. "Well we'll be back after a quick lunch break." Present Mic said. "Hey Eraser, Let's Get something to eat."

"I'm taking a nap." Aizawa sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Shoto's Vow, Senketsu's Espionage, And Izuku's victory.

(Play Peace Sign cover by Jonathan Young)

Oh, woah, ohh, Oh, woah, ohh

Oh, woah, ohh ohh

(All Might is jumping and flying through the air, his reflection being shown in the windows of the skyscrapers. As Izuku watches him with his friend Senketsu, The latter's arm around his shoulder. As the title card 'Kill la Hero: First Blood' appears)

Well, it's strange my head is rememberin'

How the airplane flying overhead

Looks so effortless, but I cannot guess

Why it lingers in my mind

(the scene changes to Kacchan in a damaged building doing a squat stretch, and Iida doing a forward knee bend.)

Evening after this, I'm a crying mess

And to be stronger now, my only wish

So I can finally have the bravery

So I can reach on up to the sky

(next it shows Shōto doing a up to the sky stretch before the passing sunlight lights half his face.)

This cruel fate engraving

It's carved into the stone

Hoping it reveals itself all to me and then I will

Know just where to go

(Uraraka is doing a side overhead stretch on the beach, and Kirishima is doing a forward sitting stretch, Meanwhile the kiryuin sisters are both doing a series of kicks)

This moment, this moment

I know that I can breathe

Hanging on a feeling... believe in

My only meaning!

(Izuku does a standing to touch while Senketsu, behind him, his balancing himself, upside down,on a blade on his knuckle, meditating. Before the scene cuts to class 1-A cut into two groups, Izuku in one and Shōto in the other.)

I hear a voice a' calling, telling me to risk it

Asking if I have been going the distance

Singing with a passion that I cannot deny

(the scene changes to Izuku blasting Shōto's ice attacks with a Kinetic Delaware Smash, Then Iida as he races across an arena floor, then Senketsu in his second dragon form as he roars and shakes the stadium. Then it changes to a shot of Shinso, The all Might as he begins to land)

My eyes are swollen with the tears that I've been crying

But, to the rest of the world, ever smiling

Singing for the courage that I'm dying to show!

(Tokoyami, Kacchan, And Shōto show off their quirks as two new students are shown, Mei Hatsume and Tetsutetsu. Then it shows Izuku punching forward with one for all combined with his Kinetic powers, Uraraka throwing her hand forward, Iida kicking, and Shōto using his ice, as well as Senketsu showing his blades.)

With my peace sign up when I say goodbye

Write the story of a hero!

(Then the scene changes to all the kids holding up a peace sign to the screen, then changes to them all in a frozen motion frame in their costumes, charging forward, as a second title card appears.)

As everyone went to go eat, Izuku was standing in a hallway with todoroki. "Well, you brought me here, now what?" the green haired boy asked. The half and half boy just stared at him coldly. Izuku gulped. 'He's all cold intimidation, way different from Kacchan.'

After a few moments of silence izuku spoke up. "Listen everyone's getting something to eat so maybe we should-"

Shoto raised his left hand. "I was overwhelmed."

Izuku blinked when he finally spoke. "Uh...what?"

"Your power overwhelmed me and it made me break the promise i made to myself long ago." the boy said.

'It would've given him a huge advantage to use his left side, but...he didn't.' izuku thought.

"Your power felt familiar, Yayorozu, Kaminari, Iida, Hatsume, Uraraka. None of them felt it. It felt like it did back then, when i experienced All Might's power up close." Shoto said. "What i'm saying is, your power is the same as All Might's."

Izuku was getting really nervous by now. "Midoriya tell me." Shoto said. "Are you actually All Might's secret love child or something?"

…

Silence fell upon Izuku when Shoto asked him that before his face blew red while waving his hands around. "No of course not! That's not it at all! But i guess if i said i wasn't you wouldn't believe me but...trust me you got the wrong idea."

Shoto nodded. "'That's not it at all' is very interesting wording, it implies that there is something that you're not supposed to talk about."

Izuku sweated a bit. He knows he's right on that, but he gave All Might his word he won't tell anyone about One For All.

"I'm not here to pry on that. I came to tell you that i want you to make it to the finals with me, because...if you're connected to the number one hero in some way, then i have even more of a reason to beat you." Shoto stated. "My dad is the hero Endeavor, you must have heard of him."

Izuku nodded. "Yeah."

"My old man is ambitious, and has been trying to become the number one hero, but All Might came and he was pemently put at the number two spot. So the symbol of peace is living proof of his failure." Shoto sighed. "Midoriya, have you ever heard of Quirk Marriages?"

Izuku thought about it for a moment before nodding. "I believe I have."

"They were designed so that people would marry simply to create powerful offspring. At the time they were seen as just old arranged marriages, but it was wrong, people should've known it was unethical!" he growled. "That bastard got ahold of my mom's quirk and used her. And in every memory of her, i only see her crying. One day she even called my left side unbearable...before she poured boiling water on my face."

All the pieces soon came together before Izuku's eyes widened. He remembered back when he and Senketsu were friends while his parents, along with Daniel and Satsuki were on a case with someone who was charged with assault, abuse. 'Todoroki...it all makes sense now…'

"You see? I'm going to show my old man that i reject his power, and take first place without using it." Shoto continued, izuku didn't hear all he said though.

Izuku lifted his head while gazing at Shoto. "Todoroki…"

"That's all i wanted to say. I apologize for bothering you." Shoto said as he turned to leave. Then they heard someone slow clapping down the hallway. As they turned they saw Senketsu walking towards them, waving a tape recorder.

"Bravo boys, BRA-VO." he chuckled. "Brilliant show."

"You were spying on us?" Shoto glared colder as a small mist of ice started forming in his right hand.

Holding his hands up Senketsu stopped walking. "Easy Todoroki, i'm on your side, i was just recording your conversation to give to my Aunt Satsuki. For evidence."

"What are you talking about?" The half and half boy asked again, the ice forming slowly dying out.

"Your grandmother is building a domestic abuse case against your dad on your mom's behalf." he explained. "So we need all the evidence we can get."

Shoto grew quiet. Why were they doing this for him? It made no sense. "It won't matter, my old man will always get out of anything due to his fame. There's nothing you can do to stop him."

"Maybe, but we can at least get your mom out of that mental institution. And maybe get a check up every so often to make him walk the line, so to speak." the life fiber teen grinned.

"Why are you helping me? This is none of your concern, neither to your family. It is my problem and mine alone." The fire ice user spoke.

"Wow you really are ungrateful." Senketsu spat. "Listen shoto, get off your high horse and listen. You think you're the only one with problems? I was made to be a living weapon for god's sake!"

(meanwhile…)

A tall man in a hero suit which was covered in flames, and had a beard of flames, was walking down the stairs when All Might walked behind him. "Yo! Let's catch up, Endeavor." he said.

"All Might…" the man growled, looking over his shoulder. "Chatting like we're old friends, you're all flash and no brains as usual. Out of my way."

Laughing All Might did a somersault and landed in front of him. "Aw come on, why the cold shoulder? You should be thrilled, your son's doing great out there, using half his power. You must be a great teacher."

"Are you implying something?" Endeavor said.

"No. i want to know your secrets, how do we train the next generation of heroes?" All Might asked.

Endeavor scoffed and pushed past him. "Do you think i'd tell you anything i've taught the boy? Even so, rest assured that kid of mine will beat you some day, that's why i made him."

"You did what?" All Might gasped.

"He's in a rebellious stage, but he will replace you, i'll make sure of it." the man said. As he walked off, two little kids about seven or eight bumped into him. One was a boy, the other was a girl each of them had brown skin, brown hair, blue eyes.

"Watch where you're going you little runts!" Endeavor yelled.

The young girl just stared at him happily. "Wow! You're the flaming hero endeavor!"

The boy scoffed. "I dunno sis, i figured he'd be taller."

The man looked at them in confusion. Then two adults appeared, one was obviously Ira Gamagori, and the other was a woman who looked about 29 at least.

"Tetsu, Luz, Wait up!" the woman called, running up to them. "Sorry about tha-holy whoa! You're Endeavor!"

The man sighed. "Yes, and you are?"

"Name's Mako, and this is my husband-" Mako tried to say before she was interrupted by Gamagori.

"I thought i told you two not to run off!" he yelled at the twins.

"Ah come on dad!" the two whined.

Gamagori looked at Endeavor in disdain. "So you're Endeavor?"

"Yes, who are you?" he asked.

"I am the former disciplinary chairman of Honnouji academy! And my name is IRA GAMAGORI!" the man stated in his booming voice.

(back with shoto, izuku and senketsu.)

Shoto and Senketsu were staring each other down, tensity and KI slowly flowing between the two. Izuku had a bad feeling one of the two will make a move before the matches begin. "Guys please stop this!" He finally yelled out. "We're supposed to be preparing to fight our next opponent not each other!"

The two growled, the looked away. "All i'm saying is i had your exact same mindset towards my dragon powers, but ever since Izuku showed me just how wrong i was, i changed my mind, and look at how good i turned out!" the boy said.

"You and Midoriya are nothing but cut from the same cloth." Shoto stated firmly. "When I've defeated him...i'm going to defeat you next."

"Fat chance. You've seen what we kamuis are capable of." Senketsu said, walking off.

As the two saw him leave, a person looked out from behind a corner before leaving unnoticed, it was Kacchan, he had heard everything.

'So….deku could've been telling the truth about that borrowed power?' he thought in shock as he made it to the stands and sat next to Junketsu.

(flashback to after the training arc, in the hospital)

Bakugo was in his medical room. He was recovering after his surgery from his brutal beatdown from Izuku after he went berserk when Junketsu sexually assaulted Uraraka.

At visiting time, of all people, Izuku walked in the room. "Hey Kacchan." he said with a sheepish wave and smile.

The spiky blonde remembered back to the fight, in a small way, Izuku's life fiber powers scared Bakugou a little. He gave a small growl and looked away. "What the fuck do you want deku? Come to rub your victory in my face?"

"No." izuku said as he sat next to him, with a serious face. "I came to check on a friend who i selfishly hurt. And to be truthful on how i got my...other quirk."

"..." Young Bakugo remained silent, but his ears perked a bit. What was he going on about with his other quirk? His life fibers? Or...the one that gave him incredible strength?

"That other quirk, Super power, that's not it's real name. It's a quirk that was passed on to me by someone else. I haven't told anyone, only senketsu knows because he was there when i got it. But it has to be kept secret, if it got out that this quirk can be given...villains would try to take it for their own." the boy explained.

Silence fell again before Kacchan finally spoke. "...Borrowed power? What the hell kind of trash talk are you spouting?" He spoke angrily.

"I'm not. I'm telling the truth! Kacchan we've been friends for years, when have i ever lied to you?" Izuku questioned.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Kacchan yelled, head turning sharply. Izuku backed up in shock, not because of his tone...but he saw tears slowly building. "You are just a pebble in the dirt! You were always below me. Yet when you got those damned life fibers from that bastard, you thought you could humiliate me with that power of yours! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" His bandaged hand tensed and clenched multiple times.

Izuku looked at his friend and saw how sad he was. "I'm sorry...i thought that if i told you the truth it would make you feel better, now i suppose i was wrong."

Kacchan growled as he used his good arm to wipe his eyes. "You won't beat me a second time you bastard, I'll see to that, that I crush you."

The boy smiled as he quickly, before bakugo could react, hugged his childhood friend. "I'm glad to see your ego is still in tact. It's good to have you back." he said before separating. "Get some rest, ok?"

The spiky blonde took a moment to take in what just occurred before lowering his head with a growl and turned his head away. "Get out…"

(end of flashback.)

Kacchan clutched his shoulders where izuku had hugged him. If he was telling the truth...then he acted like an idiot when izuku was trying to be sincere.

"Are you okay Kacchan?" Junketsu spoke while rubbing his back.

"Just thinking of something Deku said...and did, when he visited me." he replied.

Back on the stadium Izuku and the kid Shinso were about to fight. And Shinso was trash talking about Ojiro.

Izuku, feeling these insults could not go unanswered, charged at him. "Don't you dare talk about him like tha-" he yelled, before stopping, eyes white, and face blank.

Ojiro looked in worry. "Ah, i told him not to answer that guy!"

Present Mic started commenting on how Shinso's quirk was called Brainwash, a quirk that allows him to control people through answering a question.

"Looks like i win." Shinso said. "Now, turn around and walk off the arena."

Izuku obeyed his command, his body moving on its own as he slowly turned as he started walking to the exit of the arena's stage.

"What?!" everyone in class 1-A gasped.

"Come on kid, snap out of it!" All Might yelled.

'My body...I can't...control it…' Izuku thought as he had control of his mind. 'No...it can't...end like this….'

Then he saw a vision, several people, eight to be exact, all had yellow eyes and were looking at him, the fog in his mind began to clear, and he was able to use one for all to expel some energy through his fingers. He snapped from Shinso's control and turned around, just long enough to not step over the line.

"What!?" Shinso gasped.

"Whoooooooa! By the skin of his teeth, Young Midoriya manages to break free of Shinso's control! Killaaaaaaaa!" president Mic yelled.

"I won't lose…" Izuku said before activating his sentinel shield and charged towards him.

"How did you break free!? No one could break from my quirks power!" The boy snapped at Izuku.

Izuku didn't answer, he just kept charging at him.

"I'm kinda jealous, you have such an amazing power, i wonder, how could someone so blessed like you be a hero?!" Shinso demanded.

His words hit home for the boy but he kept his mouth shut. Bashing his shield into shinso he started pushing him to the edge.

"Did he figured out how my quirk works?' The boy thought before looking at Ojiro at the stands. 'He must have told him!' he growled as he tried pushing back. "So why are you special? Do you really think you can be like the greatest hero All Might? You're not good enough to be like him!"

Hearing this it caused the boy to book it and bash him into the stadium wall with the amount of force he used. As shinso laid there, izuku panted and powered down. Smiling like a fool.

"Shinso is out of the ring!" Midnight announced, cracking her whip. "Izuku Midoriya advances to the second round!"

The crowd cheered as young Midoriya waved to the crowd.

"Ha ha! That's my best friend!" Senketsu cheered, clapping and laughing.

The boy sighed as he walked out of the fight area. After he got healed up by recover girl, he went to go watch everything with Uraraka and the others, up next was shoto and sero.

"Next up in the battles, we have Shoto vs. Sero!" Mic announced. "Begiiiiiiiin!"

Sero charged forward as he shot his tape out at the ice and fire user.

Sero cocked his head before shooting tape at shoto, who looked really angry. "I don't think i can win, but man i don't feel like losing either." as he swung the boy out of bounds.

"Apologies." Shoto said as he used his ice powers to freeze him...and create a giant ice wall that went clear into the stands and the outer stadium!

"Holy…." izuku breathed in shock. Is shoto really this strong?

Sero was shivering as he was frozen. "Uh don't you think you went overboard?"

Midnight's body was also half frozen. "Tell the truth sero, can you move?"

"Are you kidding? Obviously not." sero said.

Shoto sighed as he broke off the tape and walked over to Sero. touching him with his left hand. "Sorry...i was just angry is all."

Izuku looked at todoroki, and to him, he looked really sad. Later on that day after the stadium was clear several rounds went by, Kaminari was totally overpowered by the vine girl Shiozaki, Momo was beaten rather quickly by Tokoyami, Mina completely annihilated Aoyama, and Iida..he won his match against hatsume by default after she used him as a walkin manikin for her support items, then shirayuki and Junketsu beat two kids from class 1-B.

Next was Kirishima and Tetsutetsu. Present mic began their intros. "In the first corner we have a passionate manly fighter made of steel, from class 1-B it's Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu!"

"Bring it OOOOON!" the boy yelled.

"And in the second corner we have a passionate, manly fighter made of rock, Class 1-A's Eijiro Kirishima!" Present mic continued

Kirishima clenched his fist as a tear hung in his eye. "Seriously even our intros are the same?"

When the match began, both fighters used their hardened quirks. Both charged and collided with serious punches. Blow after blow, punch after punch. Both quirk users were completely even. The match dragged on, so Uraraka left to ready for her match, Izuku followed her, so did Iida.

"Are you ready for your match uraraka?" Iida asked the zero gravity user.

"I'm still nervous." she said.

"I'm not surprised, you are up against Kacchan." izuku nodded. He saw her taking deep breaths before he approached and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you'll do great uraraka. Remember, we'll be encouraging you through it all."

He then took off his necklace and put it around her neck. "In fact, let this give you a little luck." he smiled.

Uraraka grazed her finger across the necklace before gazing to Izuku. "Oh Deku…" She smiled before embracing him tightly.

Izuku blushed as he hugged her back. 'Oh this feels nice…' he thought.

Iida watched two before a small smile formed. 'I think I'm seeing a connection between them…'

As the two boys left her, they saw both Tetsutetsu and Kirishima hit each other and collapsed on the ground at the same time. Midnight walked to them. "Both are KOed, it's a draw! Later we'll decide who moves on with a similar challenge, perhaps arm wrestling?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Battle of Friends! Blumenkranz- Senketsu channels his inner Ragyo!

(Play Peace Sign cover by Jonathan Young)

Oh, woah, ohh, Oh, woah, ohh

Oh, woah, ohh ohh

(All Might is jumping and flying through the air, his reflection being shown in the windows of the skyscrapers. As Izuku watches him with his friend Senketsu, The latter's arm around his shoulder. As the title card 'Kill la Hero: First Blood' appears)

Well, it's strange my head is rememberin'

How the airplane flying overhead

Looks so effortless, but I cannot guess

Why it lingers in my mind

(the scene changes to Kacchan in a damaged building doing a squat stretch, and Iida doing a forward knee bend.)

Evening after this, I'm a crying mess

And to be stronger now, my only wish

So I can finally have the bravery

So I can reach on up to the sky

(next it shows Shōto doing a up to the sky stretch before the passing sunlight lights half his face.)

This cruel fate engraving

It's carved into the stone

Hoping it reveals itself all to me and then I will

Know just where to go

(Uraraka is doing a side overhead stretch on the beach, and Kirishima is doing a forward sitting stretch, Meanwhile the kiryuin sisters are both doing a series of kicks)

This moment, this moment

I know that I can breathe

Hanging on a feeling... believe in

My only meaning!

(Izuku does a standing to touch while Senketsu, behind him, his balancing himself, upside down,on a blade on his knuckle, meditating. Before the scene cuts to class 1-A cut into two groups, Izuku in one and Shōto in the other.)

I hear a voice a' calling, telling me to risk it

Asking if I have been going the distance

Singing with a passion that I cannot deny

(the scene changes to Izuku blasting Shōto's ice attacks with a Kinetic Delaware Smash, Then Iida as he races across an arena floor, then Senketsu in his second dragon form as he roars and shakes the stadium. Then it changes to a shot of Shinso, The all Might as he begins to land)

My eyes are swollen with the tears that I've been crying

But, to the rest of the world, ever smiling

Singing for the courage that I'm dying to show!

(Tokoyami, Kacchan, And Shōto show off their quirks as two new students are shown, Mei Hatsume and Tetsutetsu. Then it shows Izuku punching forward with one for all combined with his Kinetic powers, Uraraka throwing her hand forward, Iida kicking, and Shōto using his ice, as well as Senketsu showing his blades.)

With my peace sign up when I say goodbye

Write the story of a hero!

(Then the scene changes to all the kids holding up a peace sign to the screen, then changes to them all in a frozen motion frame in their costumes, charging forward, as a second title card appears.)

The next round was going to start, it was gonna be Mizuki vs Senketsu, and said boy was walking to the waiting room to work on a plan with his friend izuku for his five minute break.

"Maybe you can try using your dragon form, so far only you can control it, if Mizuki would try, he wouldn't since he doesn't understand much of life fiber control." Izuku suggested.

"True but i don't wanna broadcast it, who knows how many pros may be scared of me." Senketsu sighed. "Besides i was hoping to save it for the final rounds anyway."

"Make a good point…" Midoriya agreed while the two pondered.

"Maybe you just need to think of your ambition better." A voice spoke as the two saw Satsuki, Daniel and Ragyo approaching the two.

"Aunt Satsuki!" senketsu said.

"We came by to see how you are doing." Daniel smiled before turning to Izuku. "And young Midoriya, it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

Izuku flushed as he was finally able to meet the rulers of Honnouji academy in the flesh, he stood and bowed politely. "It's an honor to meet you all in person."

"My my, what a little gentleman." Ragyo smiled, raising his chin with her hand. "So you're the new little super soldier of my son in law? I'm impressed, and you're so adorable too."

Flushing, Izuku kept his gaze to her eyes and not her bust that's dangerously close to popping out of her chest. "I-It's an honor to meet you, Lady Ragyo. I heard a lot about you."

"I see." she then turned to her grandson and hugged both boys close. "Remember you two, you are children of the power of covers, the fibers that bind you make you strong. Embrace them and you will win." she smiled, kissing their cheeks.

"Will do Grandma Ragyo." Senketsu smiled while Izuku was flushing a storm from her kiss.

"We'll be rooting for you two." Daniel spoke before the three left them, at a distance, the man grinned at his second wife. "I saw that look Ragyo."

"What look?" She asked with a sly smile.

"Don't give me that, I know you want to have some quality time with Midoriya." Daniel chuckled.

"Is it so wrong? You know how i get." she said with a giggle.

"I'm not saying it is. In fact, I don't mind, you're very kinky, and I like kinky." Her husband grinned. "If you and Satsuki wish to have quality time with him after the festival, feel free to."

"Thank you daniel my love." the woman purred, kissing his lips.

Back with the two boys, Izuku caught whiff of something as he shuddered violently.

"What is it?" senketsu asked, smelling what he smelled. "Gah! What the-?!"

"I'm getting a feeling I'm gonna be in for something big later." Izuku replied.

"I guess." Senketsu said, then they saw Mizuki, who they hadn't seen in awhile. "Mizuki."

"Hey guys." The symbiote boy smiled, gazing at Senketsu. "Who would have thought we would fight each other."

"Yeah...i really don't wanna hurt you, and i don't want there to be any hard feelings between us." Senketsu sighed, rubbing his neck. "We're a trio right? One for all and all for one?"

Mizuki smiled and held out a fist. "No matter what happens in our fight, we're all still best friends to the very end."

"Agreed." Izuku smiled and placed a hand on Mizuki's fist. Senketsu smiled and put his hand in the group pile as well.

(at the arena)

The two boys have entered the arena on both sides as the crowd cheered.

"Aaaaaaaand we're back!" President Mic announced. "Time for the festival to continue onward! Our next two fighters will be from Class 1-A! Our first fighter, known his family's popularity is so colossal they're like rock stars all over the world, he's the human Kamui made completely of human flesh and life fibers, it's: SENKETSU HAMADA!"

Then Mzuki stretched. "And our second fighter is a boy with a really versatile quirk but a seriously messed up sense of humor, he's MIZUKI KUROSHIO!"

"That was so uncalled for." the navy skinned boy growled.

"Which one of these crazy powerhouse students of 1-A will move on to the next round!? Let us find out!" Mic called. "BEGIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

Senketsu deployed his blades in senjin full cowling and charged at Mizuki. He started off with using kicks, and knee attacks, moving around quickly. "Special move; senjin full cowling, blade dancer: Show stopper mode!"

Mizuki watched him move around before he roared. "Symbiote Lash!" Tentacles of his own symbiote liquid blasted from his body and lashed around to snatch Senketsu.

He was caught, the first boy growled and started spinning like a top. "Rending tornado!" Mizuki was sucked into the red tornado as both were glaring at each other. In a desperate attempt, the black slime boy lashed at Senketsu to take possession of his body.

But he missed, and only ended up blinding him. "GAH! My eyes i can't see!" the boy cried, clawing at his eyes.

"Oooooooh! And Senketsu goes blind! It's lights out!" Mic announced.

Mizuki tried to take advantage of this and pounce, only for Senketsu to block his incoming punch on a dime. "What?!" Mizuki gasped.

"Heh...it's been a while since I used this technique…" The life fiber teen chuckled before he kicked Mizuki away. "I may not be able to see, but i'm not blind. This is my true set of eyes, technique: Shingantsu!"

"Hey eraser, what's Shingantsu?" Mic asked Aizawa.

"Shingantsu is the next step of Tengantsu. While Tengantsu can allow the user to see movement with their eyes, Shingantsu is far different, everything around in Senketsu's sight been taken and his body has overhauled all his senses, it's the fact his whole body is his eyes now, he sees everything, clear as rain." The man explained.

"Whoa, that's weird." Mic noted.

Senketsu threw Mizuki over his shoulder to the other side of the arena. The navy skinned boy growled and turned into his bulky form and clawed himself to a stop. Lunging at Senketsu, he grabbed the boy's leg and slammed him into the ground, then started punching him non stop.

"The tides are turning in Mizuki's favor!" mic spoke. "It looks like it could be over for Senketsu!"

As dust gathered around the two, rainbow lights came from the dust, and...apparently an oddly familiar song the Kiriyuin's recognized started to drift into the air. Then Mizuki was sent flying and landed in his back with a THUD!

"Blumenkranz...why on earth did you sing that song as a lullaby to him Ragyo?" Akamaru asked the woman as they watched from the stands.

"What? You know how much I adored that song." The older MILF giggled.

Then he appeared, Senketsu in his radiant form. And he wasn't wearing a shirt, or shoes. "Will you stay, or will you go? The choice is yours, it's yes or no, come on mizuki." he taunted.

Mizuki growled before he bellowed at him, teeth flashing and tongue lashing. Senketsu grinned like Ragyo would, and licked lips. "Fine." he flashed and appeared close to Mizuki and uppercutted him, sending him up. Unable to react, he was in a barrage of punches and kicks that even shattered him from the inside out.

The boy was sent down and a crater formed as he landed. Slowly getting up mizuki spat up blood. When the life fiber teen attacked, Mizuki blocked him. "I will not lose, i made a promise, a promise to my father!" he yelled.

(flash back, with Mizuki, a few days before the festival)

Mizuki was sitting on the other side of a glass pain, talking to his dad in prison, at visiting hours.

"I see you have been doing well…" His dad spoke from behind the glass.

"Yeah...i miss you dad." the boy said sadly.

The man sighed. "I know Mizuki." The two were silent for the moment. "I know I've done terrible things...but I want you to know, that I love you Mizuki."

"Dad…" The boy breathed.

"Promise me son, win the festival, show the world what you can do. I will be rooting for you." The slime male smiled.

"I will, i promise dad." the boy told him, placing a hand to the glass.

(Flashback end)

"I won't fail! I WON'T FAIIIIIIIL!" Mizuki roared before the symbiote of his body lashed out and wrapped around him into a large black cocoon.

The cocoon sat there for a second before it blew up in an explosion of radiant light, both boys had each other in head locks, trying to make the other tap out.

"Whoooooooooa! This fight has gotten more heated up than a guitar solo!" mic called as the crowd wildly cheered.

"You can do it guys!" izuku called from the stands.

"Let him have it Senketsu!" Mina cheered.

Both boys soon went into a barrage of attacks, the energy blasted around the area, energy filled the air, the ground shook, the surface of the walls started to crack under the force.

"Midnight, should we stop them? They know Recovery girl will heal them, and Senketsu does have his regeneration to fall back on, but mizuki...he may have permanent damage." Cementoss said into his ear piece to Midnight.

"Are you kidding? This is just getting good!" Midnight replied as she grinned at the two boys, flushing while licking her lips.

Senketsu however, saw his friend's regeneration waining. Deciding to end this for his sake, he released one final punch back. "Sorry Mizuki." he said as he punched the boy in the stomach as hard as all might.

The force of the punch was enough to make Mizuki blast out of the ring and blast into the wall, smoke radiated before it cleared and saw the boy groaning a bit before he fell off the wall and fell on his hands and knees panting.

"Mizuki is out of bounds! Senketsu wins!" Midnight called, waving her flogging whip.

The crowd cheered as Senketsu smiled and reverted to normal as he waved to the crowd.

Mizuki breathed as he dipped his head and frowned. "I'm sorry father…"

(meanwhile in a prison away from UA)

Said sludge man saw the whole battle and sighed. "That's my son...that's my son…" he whispered to himself. "You proved yourself Mizuki, to me at least...that's my boy."

(Back at the festival)

Mizuki sighed before a shadow loomed over him as he looked up and saw Senketsu. "Senketsu…"

"I'm sorry Mizuki, but i had to end the fight, if you went on any longer you could've-" he stopped himself, looking away.

"I know…." Mzuki sighed. "I was close though…."

"Yeah you were." his friend smiled.

The boy sighed then he suddenly fainted. Senketsu caught him, but just barely. He smiled before he picked him up and carried him to the infirmary room.

(half an hour later after the stadium was repaired)

As the next match was about to start, Izuku was talking with Uraraka about fighting Kacchan.

"You ready?" izuku asked her.

"Yeah, just nervous." she nodded.

"Well don't worry, i think you'll do great." he grinned.

The girl smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Deku."

Once the two were done Kacchan and Uraraka stepped onto the arena floor. The boy sneered at her, lip curled.

"And now comes the final round! In the first corner, he was kind of a big shot in middle school and just look at that determined face, from class 1-A it's Katsuki Bakugou!" mic called. "And in the second corner, the one i'm personally rooting for, Ochako Uraraka!"

In the stands, Izuku, sitting with Senketsu and Iida as they watched.

"This is it…" Izuku spoke.

"Let's hope she's ready for him." Senketsu said, crossing his arms.

"Come on Katsuki! Flatten her!" Junketsu called to her boyfriend.

Kacchan glared at Uraraka. "You're the one who screws around with gravity, right pink cheeks?"

"Pink cheeks!?" Uraraka asked as if she knew he was mocking her.

"Well if you're gonna back out do it now, cause i'm not gonna hold anything back." the boy told her.

"Let the match begin!" Mic called.

Uraraka charged forward at Bakugou, staying low to the ground. "Giving up isn't an option for me! I came this far now and I refuse to back down, not even to you!"

The blonde cocked his right arm back. "And now you die."

'Just as I thought, he's using his right arm to start his attack, if I can dodge this i'll win!' The brown haired girl through as she stretched her hand. But was met with an explosion to the face as Bakugou blasted the ground with a right hook.

"Uraraka!" Iida and Izuku yelled in shock by the boys strike on the girl.

But she got back up. "Dang it, i saw it but didn't react in time!" trying again she charged low like before, only to get the same result. Again and again this happened, until the arena floor was torn up.

Meanwhile everyone watched in shock. "Bakugo's not letting up." Tsu said.

"I can't watch!" jiro whined, covering her eyes.

"Just as i suspected, Bakugo is a total sadist." mineta noted.

Senketsu watching the battle pondered. 'Bakugou knows if he's touched by uraraka's gravity, he'll be a sitting duck to her, which is why he's keeping his guard up and blasting the ground, using the debris as a shield to keep her at a distance. While he's good with close combat, his quirk gives him the edge with mid ranged attacks...yet still…'

"This is shameful! Listen kid if you're so good just send her outta bounds! Quit toying with her and end this match!" a pro hero yelled.

"Yeah you heard the man!" a woman pro yelled too as the crowd started booing.

"The crowd is now booing bakugou! And honestly i kinda agree with what they're-" Mic said, before Aizawa elbowed him and took the mic. "What the crap?!"

"Who is the man who started this uproar? Are you a pro? If you can actually say all this with a straight face you can go hang up your cape. I'd suggest, looking for another carrier." Aizawa said.

The three at the stand gazed where the pro was. "Do...you guys know what he's talking about?" Izuku asked.

"Bakugo's fierceness is a show that he understands his opponents strength, he knows she deserves to have made it this far, so he's trying to keep her at bay." the eraser hero explained.

At the arena, Bakugou faced Uraraka as the girl panted. 'She's still standing...she's not dead just yet.'

"I think...it's about time." Ururaka said as she held her hands up as she looked at him. "Thank you, bakugou, for staying focused on me." then he looked up, and she released, boulders falling from the sky.

"Of course." Senketsu spoke. "It makes sense now, she used bakugo's explosions to her advantage, since she doesn't have a weapon to fight, she used the debris from the explosions and collected them, to form a meteor shower attack."

"She didn't need our help, she had a plan all along!" Izuku grinned.

Grasping izuku's necklace, the girl charged through the shower of rocks to him. 'This is it! My moment of triumph! This one's for you Deku!'

However, her plan was crushed when Bakugou threw his hand out and blasted the rocks above him, reducing them to dust. The force sent her back as she tumbled to the ground, her jacket flying off, leaving her in a tank top.

"No…" Izuku gasped.

"Wooooooooah!" Mic announced. "I can't believe it! Even despite all the odds, Bakugou blasted Uraraka's final move like it was nothing!"

Breathing deeply and grasping his arm as it tensed. "That was close..." he then glared at uraraka. "I had a feeling you had some dumb plan in mind. You are friends with that nerd after all, that necklace around your neck is definite proof!"

Uraraka got up slowly and scowled at the blonde. "This necklace...is a symbol of my connection with Deku. I might not be strong like him..or you, but you better be sure as hell I'll keep trying...cause I owe it to him and my friends!"

Kacchan grinned. "Then i think it's time we got serious, URARAKA!" he yelled, running at her.

The girl did so as well, but with her energy spent, her body was too weak to keep going, her vision blurred as she collapsed to the ground.

"Uraraka is down!" Mic yelled.

She tried to claw herself up. "No...i can still fight!" she tried, but it was in vain as she gave into her fatigue.

Midnight approached her and checked her status. Uraraka's eyes were blurry and faded. "Deku….daddy…" she whimpered.

"Uraraka is KOed. Bakugou advances to the semi-finals!" midnight announced as the crowd cheered.

Everyone looked worried as Bakugo left, except for izuku, he was gripping the arms of his chair so hard, he broke them off, getting up he walked off.

(Later…)

It was a bit later that Uraraka was in the recovery room, Izuku and Senketsu were at the door while the green haired boy was pacing while clutching his arm.

"Stop pacing you're gonna give yourself an ulcer." Senketsu told him, leaning against the wall.

"Uraraka lost, and she was trying to win this for her family and us...yet Kacchan had an advantage with his quirk." Izuku replied without looking at his friend and gave small growls.

"Why do i get the feeling you're thinking of doing something rash?" his friend asked.

Before he answered, the door opened as recovery girl stepped out. Izuku approached her quickly. "Is she alright?"

"Of course she is, with my help she'll be as fit as a pro in a few short days." she smiled.

Izuku breathed in relief. "Can...we see her?"

"Go ahead, she's all healed up except for a small burn on her cheek and a few bruises, but she's fine." recovery girl nodded.

Both boys entered the room and saw their friend in her bed bandaged while she had an IV in her arm. "Uraraka." Izuku spoke.

"Deku…" she smiled, small tears were forming from her eyes.

"How you feeling?" Senketsu asked as he laid back on the wall while Midoriya sat on a chair near her bed.

"Okay...i'm just, sad i wasn't able to win for my parents. My dad just called me and told me how proud they were...but…" then she started to sniff and cry. "I...I can't help but…" She soon felt a body press to her and arms wrapped around her. She saw that Izuku was embracing her. "Deku…"

"You did your best Uraraka, win or lose, you are one of the strongest people I know. I can't be more proud of how far you came." The boy spoke softly. "And i promise…" he dropped his voice to a very low whisper. "I will avenge you." he then separated then pat her head. "I better get going."

As the boy walked to the waiting room, he bumped into Kacchan. "You…" Kacchan said.

Red and Green lightning sparked around izuku's eyes. "You!"

Both classmates glared at each other before Bakugou turned. "Be sure you win, we have a score to settle after our last battle."

"Count on it." izuku told him. "Oh and by the way that plan Uraraka had? That was all her, not me. So if she gave you a challenge…" he pushed by the blonde forcefully. "It was because you've fallen behind."

The blonde boy growled while Izuku turned a corner, his hands sparked a bit. "We'll see about that, you damn nerd."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Shoto Todoroki: Origin. Juggernaut Drive.

(Play Peace Sign cover by Jonathan Young)

Oh, woah, ohh, Oh, woah, ohh

Oh, woah, ohh ohh

(All Might is jumping and flying through the air, his reflection being shown in the windows of the skyscrapers. As Izuku watches him with his friend Senketsu, The latter's arm around his shoulder. As the title card 'Kill la Hero: First Blood' appears)

Well, it's strange my head is rememberin'

How the airplane flying overhead

Looks so effortless, but I cannot guess

Why it lingers in my mind

(the scene changes to Kacchan in a damaged building doing a squat stretch, and Iida doing a forward knee bend.)

Evening after this, I'm a crying mess

And to be stronger now, my only wish

So I can finally have the bravery

So I can reach on up to the sky

(next it shows Shōto doing a up to the sky stretch before the passing sunlight lights half his face.)

This cruel fate engraving

It's carved into the stone

Hoping it reveals itself all to me and then I will

Know just where to go

(Uraraka is doing a side overhead stretch on the beach, and Kirishima is doing a forward sitting stretch, Meanwhile the kiryuin sisters are both doing a series of kicks)

This moment, this moment

I know that I can breathe

Hanging on a feeling... believe in

My only meaning!

(Izuku does a standing to touch while Senketsu, behind him, his balancing himself, upside down,on a blade on his knuckle, meditating. Before the scene cuts to class 1-A cut into two groups, Izuku in one and Shōto in the other.)

I hear a voice a' calling, telling me to risk it

Asking if I have been going the distance

Singing with a passion that I cannot deny

(the scene changes to Izuku blasting Shōto's ice attacks with a Kinetic Delaware Smash, Then Iida as he races across an arena floor, then Senketsu in his second dragon form as he roars and shakes the stadium. Then it changes to a shot of Shinso, The all Might as he begins to land)

My eyes are swollen with the tears that I've been crying

But, to the rest of the world, ever smiling

Singing for the courage that I'm dying to show!

(Tokoyami, Kacchan, And Shōto show off their quirks as two new students are shown, Mei Hatsume and Tetsutetsu. Then it shows Izuku punching forward with one for all combined with his Kinetic powers, Uraraka throwing her hand forward, Iida kicking, and Shōto using his ice, as well as Senketsu showing his blades.)

With my peace sign up when I say goodbye

Write the story of a hero!

(Then the scene changes to all the kids holding up a peace sign to the screen, then changes to them all in a frozen motion frame in their costumes, charging forward, as a second title card appears.)

As izuku walked to the stadium red and green lightning still crackled around his eyes and body. When he turned a corner he bumped into someone. It was Endeavor. A sick feeling hit him, after Senketsu's informed him about the abuse this man put Shoto through along with his mother, he doesn't see Endeavor as a hero, no, he sees him as a monster.

"Endeavor." Izuku spoke while keeping his anger under control.

"Ah there you are, i was looking for you." Endeavor said.

"What?" Izuku grew confused. Why would this man look for him? Was it connected to the battle with Todoroki?

"I want you to go all out against my son, it'll be good practice to see how much training he needs, don't disgrace yourself or him by holding back." the man told him, walking past him. "It is my Shoto's duty to surpass All Might. That's all i apologize for bothering you."

When he turned the corner, the red and green lightning around Izuku intensified and thickened. The anger swelling in his blood bursted into a raging inferno. How dare he talk about his own son like this! He doesn't deserve to have the role as a hero nor a father, and by hell he didn't deserve Shoto as a son or his mother as a wife.

"Todoroki may be your son, but he isn't you, so stop telling him what to do!" he yelled, punching the wall as the hall shook before walking off. Endeavor heard him, this kid, what was he?

(Later…)

The crowd cheered as the next battle was about to get underway. Senketsu looked over the stadium with Mina holding his hand. Kirishima was sitting next to them. "Ya know it's great to see you again Senketsu, i hadn't seen you since elementary school." Kirishima said, that was true, they had all lived in the same prefecture before the Hamada boy moved to Osaka.

"It has been." Senketsu spoke as he squeezed the pink haired girls hand. "To be honest, I didn't feel like myself after I moved, you two were the only friends I ever had."

"Yeah i missed you a lot." Mina nodded, hugging herself close to him.

"Me too." the redhead agreed. "Hey look it's Midoriya and Todoroki!"

Senketsu gazed down at the area as the ice and fire user calmly walked on stage. "Looks like Shoto's ready." he spoke.

"Hey, what's wrong with Izuku?" Mina spoke as they turned to see young midoriya with a stern and angered look while the red and green lightning crackled around him.

"Oh shit...he's pissed." the kamui boy gasped.

"And now we will begin the next match!" President mic announced as the crowd cheered. "From my right, the quirk user with the heat but chilled as Ice, from class 1-A, Shoto Todoroki!"

"Hmph…" The boy huffed a bit.

"And to my left, the kid who's been showing a bunch of power lately, hailing in class 1-A, it's Izuku Midoriya!" Mic called as the crowd cheered.

The young green haired gazed at the fire and ice user. 'Todoroki...today, is where your bond with your father...is finely shredded.'

"Whoever wins this match will be moving on to the semi-finals!" The loud man spoke. "Good luck to the lot of ya! BEGIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

Shoto glared. "Now." Using his right side, he send a barrage of Ice as Izuku.

"Kinetic Delaware….SMASH!" Izuku yelled as he flicked his finger, the built up kinetic energy and the might of One for All blasting the ice and Todoroki back. But it broke his finger.

Shoto used ice to stop himself from going out of the ring as he breathed. "Just as I expected…" he gazed at the boys broken finger. "He's prepared to injure himself to counter me."

The boy concentrated as a few threads of life fibers surrounded his finger and slowly healed it. 'Using my life fibers and one for all together slows my healing, gotta be careful, too many of these and my regeneration won't hold up.'

In the stands, All might in deflated form watched. "So he abandoned restraints and fired a shot at 100%." He thought as he clenched his fists. "It's true it's the only way for him to avoid the Ice barrage, and has yet to fully synch with his life fibers...however…"

Todoroki sent another barrage, and it was sent back by another Kinetic Delaware Smash. 'I don't know much about Todoroki's fighting style, his attacks are faster than I predicted, and it's a bit hard to collect data on him. It's a good thing I only used my quirk on my fingers and not my full arm on a full smash or I would be finished quicker…' He gazed at the life fibers trying to speed his healing. 'With my life fibers at work, this healing will be slow, and I have yet to fully be in synch with it like Senketsu. I'll have to hope for the best and keep countering anyway I can.'

Todoroki looked at him. "I have to thank you for this, look at him." he looked up at his father. "He's furious i'm not using his power. This is great."

Izuku blinked as another barrage of ice hurled his way, but instead of using his delaware smash, izuku fires up his Solar codex and brings out a giant flaming Claw hammer/maul and bashes the ice away.

"Wooooohoho! Izuku counters by using a claw hammer made of his own energy!" Mic called out. "Is this the work of his other specialized quirk!?"

Swinging the hammer around he hurls it at the boy, as shoto tries to dodge Izuku rolls and gets in close sending off a kinetic delaware smash at a mid range. The attack was a hit as Shoto groaned in pain and slid back and barley saved himself with his ice.

'Five more chances…' Izuku thought as the life fibers still healed. 'Come on…'

"He's wearing down his healing…" Senketsu noted.

"Huh?" Iida asked. "What do you mean? Can't life fibers heal indefinitely?"

Shirayuki shook her head. "Like all fabric, The threads of the fibers of life can stretch out and snap, if stressed."

"Additionally they can become overworked if no time is given for recuperation." Junketsu added. "If he keeps this up he may have permanent damage."

"It's like how quirks work." Bakugou spoke. "You use your muscles too much, they'll shred, if you run too long you'll run out of breath." He recalled his battle with Uraraka and looked at his hand. 'We all have a limit to how much power we can produce.'

"Hmm." senketsu nodded.

Izuku panted as Shoto blasted ice to him, but it was slower than before. 'He's getting slower.' he managed to dodge it before another blasted at him once more. Quickly acting, he used the last finger on his right hand and countered the barrage.

"You're out of shots!" Shoto yelled as he sent a consecutive wave.

'Not good!' Izuku thought as things slowed in his view. He now only had one shot. 'NO!' he charged one for all into his right arm and roared, shooting the ice back with incredible force.

Both boys shook as they wobbled to get up.

"Why?...why are you doing this?" Shoto asked, frost covering his body.

'His skills...his mobility...is amazing.' Izuku thought before noticing something wrong with him. '...he's shaking..is he reaching some kind of limit?'

"I won't lose!" he yelled, letting another ice barrage go, but izuku dodged easily, activating his void shield throwing it at him. "Gah!" The shield hit him in the head as the boy was sent to the ground.

"Neither will i, i made a vow todoroki, a vow to my friends. And a vow...a vow to someone very dear to me, who i saw get beaten mercilessly while i could do nothing!" Izuku growled. "And i will AVENGE HER!"

Everyone in the stands except a few knew what he was talking about, he was talking about Uraraka. Shoto slowly gazed up at him as he felt something spark, something he once forgotten so long ago.

"Listen...we're giving it our all..to try and win...to make our dreams into a reality, to become number one." Izuku continued as he clenched his broken hand. "You think you can win with only half your strength?" he growled. "Look at me todoroki, you haven't managed to put a single scratch on me yet! So come at me with all you've got!"

Shoto glanced at his father before back to Izuku. "...my father...he put you up to this didn't he?"

"I get it, if you want to reject your father that's fine. But if you think you can go around only using half of your power than you don't deserve to be here!" izuku yelled, unleashing a low percent kinetic one for all punch to todoroki's gut. "I know you were abused, and I understand you were in pain all these years from your father. You're right that I can't understand the suffering you went through, but that doesn't give you the right to reject the power that is inside you, to reject the memories of what your mother would have told you!"

Shoto looked at him. "What?..."

Izuku growled as he made a fist with his shattered and purple fingers. "Don't you see? It's yours! Your quirk, not his!"

That statement, that very statement clicked into Todoroki's mind. He remembered...all of it. The day he began his training, the moments his father abused him and his mother, how he caused her meltdown and attack him, but most importantly...remembered her words.

'You are not a prisoner to your own lineage, its okay to use your powers, to become who you want to be.' he heard his mother's words. This caused him to start breathing heavy before…

FWOOOM!

Flames burst from the right side of his body, and the ice began to melt and refreeze around his right.

"Whatever your intention was, you must either be foolish….or influential." Shoto spoke. Izuku gazed at the boy in his full potential as he gave a strong and proud smile. Todoroki was also smiling, the curse from his father, has been broken.

Endeavor up in the stands grinned like a mad man. "YES! SHOTO!" he roared in laughter.

"Huh?" President mic questioned from the number 2s outburst.

"Finally you've realized your potential, at long last, you've reached the pentacle of power, in a few years you'll surpass me, and fulfill the reason i made you!" the man yelled to his son.

Shoto did not listen to his words, for they fell on deaf ears.

"And endeavor gives words of...encouragement?" Mic asked confusingly.

Young midoriya breathed, he was able to finally come through to his friend, and gazed upon his true potential. "Amazing…"

"How can you smile, in this hopeless situation?" shoto asked.

Izuku only smiled as the green and red lightning crackled around him, stronger than ever before. "Because...My intention of this fight...was not only win...but to save you. Because I am here, to save all my friends from the world's darkness!"

Todoroki blinked in shock. All this time, he not only was saving him….but saw him as a friend. Then large ice pillars and hot flames swirl as izuku channels all his power life fibers and One for All.

"That's enough you two." Cementoss tried to activate his quirk. "Midnight, they might kill each other!"

"Their bodies won't hold up!" She spoke and tore some of her cloth to release a pink gas.

Shoto blasted the ice forward as Izuku jumped past the ice and gave the last of his power into his shattered arm for one final strike.

"I see now Midoriya...thank you." todoroki said as heat blasted from his raised hand and izuku sent kinetic, and one for all's power at full blast towards him, Cementoss's cement walls blasting into cubes and being sent him flying, including midnight.

The energy radiated through the air as everyone braced from the high winds.

"What's going on down there!?" Kirishima yelled from the winds.

As izuku was sent flying back he used his last good leg to blast fire from it to slowly land as best he could on one leg. Smiling he wobbled on his leg. "Heh..still standing."

The smoke cleared as people saw the injured boy still standing, and even more shocking, Shoto was still standing as well. Izuku used his leg again as a rocket booster to try and headbutt shoto out of the ring, but the red and white haired boy grabbed him in a head lock and held him close.

"That's enough Midoriya...i can't let a friend go on this way." he whispered.

Izuku shook his head, tears streaming down his face. "But...i made a promise, i made a promise to Uraraka, i can't let her down, i have to avenge her!" he cried softly, throat dry.

Shoto pulled him down while embracing him. "You don't have to worry. I will finish it for you. You have already done enough. I will finish this tournament for Uraraka...and for you."

The boy looked up at him as the ice and fire user hugged him again. "Just sleep now my friend, thank you….for everything."

"Todoroki…." Izuku breathed as his body grew exhausted and fell unconscious in his arms. Shoto got up and carried him to a gurney.

"Miss midnight, please, can you make sure he'll be okay?" he asked the teacher.

Midnight nodded as she took Midoriya in her arms. She turned to the crowd. "Midoriya has lost consciousness, Shoto Todoroki moves on to the semi-finals!"

Everyone was in shock, especially All Might and the students, not only did izuku save todoroki, but he did it in an All Might-like fashion!

(In the recovery room)

"The bones in your right arm are shattered. I'm afraid it won't be the way it was before." Recovery told him as he laid on the bed in the room, groaning in pain. "I'll have to remove the bone fragments, I'll heal you later."

The boy groaned as he laid on the bed. The elderly woman sighed as she looked at All Might. "You've lit a fire under this child, look at what he's done to make you proud. I don't like it one bit. You're going too far, you and the boy, don't praise him for what he's done today."

Just then, Senketsu, Uraraka, Iida, Tsu, Mineta And Mizuki as barged in. "Midoriya/Izuku/Deku, Are you Okay?!" They all cry.

All Might coughed in shock. "Scared The Crap outta me."

"Hey you guys." Izuku said. "Shouldn't you be watching the matches?"

Uraraka walked up to the bed. "Oh hi sir."

"Hi." All Might nodded.

"The stage was far too damaged, their taking a small break to repair it." Iida said.

Mineta pointed at Izuku in fear. "That match was the scariest thing I've seen in my life Midoriya, What kind of pro will want someone who hurts himself with his Quirk?"

Tsu slapped him with her tongue. "Now you're rubbing salt in his wounds."

"Hey I'm just speaking the truth!" The short kid told her.

Recovery girl started pushing them out. "You're much too noisy! I know you're worried but I have to focus on surgery now."

"Surgery?!" They all cried.

"He damaged his arm too much and his bones shattered. I'll have to repair it, but I need you all to leave." The woman replied.

As they left Izuku teared up slightly. "I'm sorry all Might...in my fight, I was so frustrated, I couldn't see the bigger picture, I...I couldn't see past my anger and desire for revenge...and Todoroki, he seemed so sad in his first match, it just fueled my anger more."

All Might nodded. "It's true that the match didn't go the way you wanted, realizing where you went wrong won't change that. But there is some good here, you made Todoroki realize something about himself, you see, meddling where you don't have to, is the essence of being a hero."

(meanwhile.)

Junketsu was stretching as she got ready for the next round, her sister shirayuki had to drop from the tournament due to a line up problem so she was about to battle Senketsu, and she was on edge.

"Time I kick my cousins ass." Junketsu grinned while cracking her neck.

As she walked to the arena she looked up and saw Kacchan give her a nod. She winked in reply before she and senketsu entered the ring.

"Hey just so you know, if i end up beating you, no hard feeling right?" the boy asked her.

"None…." She replied and grinned under her breath. "None whatsoever…"

As Mic called the match Senketsu became Senjin full cowling and slammed into the ground, rolling in place at high speeds, like a wheel building momentum.

Junketsu used her laser quirk and blasted upwards to dodge his attack and fired another into his back. But his saw wheel rolling reflected it, he turned and moved like Anguarius, grinding up the ground and shredding her jacket as he collided with her.

Junketsu slid back as she noticed that her dark purple lacy bra showed a bit, but was shredded slightly. "Ah! That was my favorite bra!"

"Funny, i thought you liked being naked." the boy said as he started spinning in a pirouette. "Rending Tornado!"

Junetsu growled before her hands glowed. "Rapid Storm!" Her lasers fired numerously from her fingers to the ground as it kicked up dust. One hit senketsu's leg and he was sent to the ground, getting up he pulled a syringe out of his pocket.

"Recognize this? This is the illegal adrenaline booster known as rage. Just one CC of this can get you a year in jail." the boy grinned. "But since my quirk needs adrenaline to work, i get a free pass."

"That's just like you." Junketsu spoke. "Using illegal drugs to gain an advantage in battle, not once fighting in your own terms and power. I don't get why your slimy acid girlfriend whore would date someone like you who cheats."

This caused Senketsu to drop the needle. "...WHAT did you say?!" he growled as a red aura exploded from him and he morphed into some sort of dragon scale armor. It looked like a black red and orange version of Issei Hyoudou from highschool DxD. Then orange orbs started to float around him as groans and moans of different voices were heard.

Junketsu was surprised by her cousins new form but her stupidity lead her to cause it. "What the hell is that?"

Breathing senketsu spoke in a voice that was the mirror of the original kamui. "I, who shall awaken."

"It's starting. The time has finally come." one voice of the orbs said, which sounded like mina.

"I am the heavenly dragon who stole a principle of domination from God!" the boy growled as his neck extended and became more dragon-like, and his arms became strong claws with detached plates, and his feet became three toed talons, as well as a spade ended tail coming from the back of his head. "I mock the infinite and threat over the dream."

"That is correct, always and forever." another voice chimes in. draconic wings sprouts from Senketsu's back.

"What the world desires, what the world rejects." a voice that sounded like Ryuko said.

"I will become the Black Dragon of Domination." Senketsu growls.

"Has always been power." a voice added, this time sounding like Akamaru.

"Has always been love." A voice that sounded like Ragyo purred.

"No matter the occasion, you always choose the path to rule!" a voice that sounded like Daniel finally spoke.

As senketsu spread his wings he snarled. "I will drown you in the pits of obsidian purgatory, JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!" he roared as a red aura blasted around him.

"Oh boy…" Junketsu gulped before her hands glowed again. "Alright, bring it!"

In the stands the Kiryuin clan looked at him in shock, this had happened only once before, his Quirk and life fiber powers had fully synchronized. "That's…" Ryuko gasped as little Daigo tussled in her arms.

"Yeah." Akamaru nodded.

(Meanwhile back in the recovery room.)

Izuku had gotten out of surgery and now was talking with Recovery girl with All Might. "Alright I've healed you enough to walk." She told him.

"Thank you." He smiled, then looked at his right hand which was busted up and scared.

"That's What you get for using too much of your power in Such a short time frame." Recovery girl told him. "And Just so you know I won't heal injuries like this anymore. You must find a different way to use your power, you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am." Izuku nodded and gazed at his scared arm. 'I have to find a different solution to control One for All, if it wasn't for the life fibers, the injury would be worse, I should talk to Senketsu about improving on my abilities with them.'

As he and all Might walked out Izuku sighed sadly. "Man…"

All Might noticed this. "Hey don't feel too hard on yourself."

Izuku looked at him and then looked at him. "All Might, were you planning on passing on one for all to someone here originally?"

The symbol of piece looked at him as slowly nodded. "Yes, I was. And you speak the truth, One for all is the crystallization of power, it bullsters Quirks, for example if Young Todoroki where to get it, he'd be an unstoppable superhero."

The green haired boy looked down. "Then maybe…"

"But ya know, I was Quirkless too as a kid." The blonde man stated.

The statement from the hero legend himself nearly made Izuku fall back in shock as he gazed up at him with wide eyes. "You were...quirkless like me?"

"Yep. Back then it wasn't that rare of a thing, but it was still pretty uncommon." The man said. "But my Master And predecessor saw greatness in me and left it to me to use. Just like I did with you."

Izuku pondered a bit. "Did you have trouble controlling One for all when you obtained it?"

"At first Yes, but I got through it." All Might said. "Come on, you should go and see the rest of the matches."

"Right!" He nodded and ran off to the bleachers. Once he made it where his friends are, he took a seat with Iida and Uraraka. "Hey guys."

"Midoriya, you're up." The speed quirk user spoke. "How did the surgery go?"

"Recovery girl healed me enough to walk." Izuku told him. "So Junketsu and Senketsu are fighting right?"

"Yeah, Shirayuki had to be moved up to the semi finals by default so she'll be his semifinal fight." Uraraka nodded.

"And by the looks of what Junketsu said about Mina to him, he's not happy." Kirishima spoke as they looked at the life fiber boy with the menacing red aura covering his body.

Juggernaut Drive Senketsu charged at Junketsu and slammed his huge claws into her, causing blood to gush from the wound. Junketsu screamed in pain before slamming a palm into his face, blasting him with her quirk.

The dragon shook it off and threw her down and she got up. "Don't toy with me!" Junketsu yelled and held out her hand.

BOING!

But looked down as she saw her breasts out for all the world to see, her bra shredded to who knows where.

Men around the audience flushed heavily by the sight.

Many who were recording or taking pictures took this opportunity and took pictures. "Money shot, money shot, money shot."

The girl turned red and covered herself. "RAAAAAGHHH!" She roared as blue light surrounded her. Seeing an all too familiar face and orange eyes She changed.

She was now standing in a white armor suit, the chest only covered the sides of her breasts, and she had thigh high metal high heel boots, armor elbow length gloves, a winged headdress, two huge shoulder pads with drill ends and two orange eyes. And finally the bottom part was just a small piece of armored cloth connected to the chest by two garter belts.

In the stands, her parents grew shocked by her new transformation. "This is…." Daniel spoke.

"Junketsu's Battle mode." Satsuki nodded.

"Life fiber Body override. Kamui human, Junketsu!" She yelled, holding out her hands she blasted Senketsu. "Divine light of judgement!"

As the light blasted around him, the crystals on Senketsu's wings glowed blue. "Divide!" He yelled as he repeatedly yelled it as he dissipated the attack. "DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE!"

"What?!" The girl gasped.

"That all you got?" He taunted.

"Not quite!" She snapped before lunging at him.

The two punched, kicked, bit, and tore into each other, blood spewing, limbs coming off and reattaching, and organs bursting and repairing. Then finally Senketsu blasted Junketsu back with a energy blast from the mouth as She skid back.

Then his chest opened to show a red orb which began to absorb energy around him as he roared. "BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST! LANGIDAS SMASHER!" He roared like All Might as a red beam blasted towards her.

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

The beam eradicated everything around him, demolishing the arena and blasting smoke all over the place. Everyone braced by the force of the wind before it eased up. The smoke cleared, Senketsu stoon on what was left of the ring while Junketsu, her clothes completely torn, verted to her normal self and collapsed out of the ring.

President Mic, fumbling for his words, called the match. "And Senketsu kills it! The winner is Senketsu Hamada!"

Some clapped while others were just gobsmacked what they just witnessed. Senketsu verted back to himself slowly as he fell to the ground. "That took too much out of me…" he sighed.

After that the battle it took a bit to repair the ground, so Uraraka decided to take this opportunity. "Deku, can you come with me for a second?" She asked.

"Uh sure." He nodded as he got up and followed her.

Once they were in a hall away from everyone, Uraraka fidgeted and looked down at her shoes. "Deku, i wanted to talk to you about what you said earlier…"

Izuku blinked before realizing what she was saying. He looked away and held his shoulder. "Oh…" He gave a sad sigh. "Uraraka...I...I'm sorry I didn't win. After what Kacchan did to you, all I could think about was you...I just…"

Uraraka looked up and stood up to his level and slowly pressed her lips to his briefly. "I know."

The soft kiss made his heart flutter, cheeks burning red. Something stirred in him, a voice. 'Tell her how you feel, it's now or never.' He took a small breath. "Uraraka...there's something I was meaning to tell you for a long time now."

"What is it Deku?" She asked, hugging him by his waist.

"I-I...the truth is I think I love you." He told her, blushing.

Uraraka pulled back a bit, her own cheeks burning. "Deku…"

Izuku breathed. "When I first met you...you were the most kind person I met, progressing through UA, you were a great friend." he gently cupped her cheek in his palm. "You mean so much to me...I want to fight for you and with you, I want to protect you, with everything I have...I love you Ochako Uraraka...with everything I have."

"Deku…" Uraraka gasped, burying her face into his chest. "I...I love you too."

Both remained in their embrace before they looked at each other in the eyes. Brown meeting Green, their souls talking to one another. As if gravity was moving them, both leaned their heads forward, eyes closed until their lips firmly pressed into a deep and passionate kiss.

As they separated a few minutes later, the boy sighed. "Though to be safe we should probably keep this secret."

"Agreed." The brown haired girl smiled before pulling him into another loving kiss.

Nearby at the corner of the hall, Senketsu listened and watched with a knowing smile. "It's about time...Congrats Izuku, you lucky dog." He chuckled a bit before walking off.

(Meanwhile…)

Iida had just won against Shiozaki from class 1-B, Mina was also beaten by Tokoyami, and now Bakugou and kirishima were going at it hard core.

"DIE!" Kacchan roared as he punched an explosion into kirishima's side.

The spot was smoking but the redhead had hardened himself in the nick of time. "Ha! Gotta do better than that explosion boy!"

"SHUT UP BASTARD!" The spiky blonde bellowed, blasting the area with his exploding quirk. Over and over he punched explosions at kirishima and weakened him bit by bit before…

BANG!

"DIEEEE!" The blonde yelled as he released a huge right hook as kirishima slowly fell to the ground, singed like hell.

"Kirishima is KOed!" Midnight announced. "Bakugou advances to the semi-finals!"

"Looks like we're almost through." Senketsu smirked.

Iida Meanwhile tried to call his brother but got no answer.

(Elsewhere in Hosu city)

The turbo hero ingenium was jumping off rooftops and looking for the villain he was tracking. As he got to an alleyway, he saw him. "There!"

He dropped into the ally and faced the villain. "Looks like I found you. Hero killer!"

A shadow figure in the dark turned, red eyes showing with a malicious smile and tongue. "Ingenium, you will be a delight to kill." He cackled before lunging at him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Fight on Challengers!**

(Play Peace Sign cover by Jonathan Young)

Oh, woah, ohh, Oh, woah, ohh

Oh, woah, ohh ohh

(All Might is jumping and flying through the air, his reflection being shown in the windows of the skyscrapers. As Izuku watches him with his friend Senketsu, The latter's arm around his shoulder. As the title card 'Kill la Hero: First Blood' appears)

Well, it's strange my head is rememberin'

How the airplane flying overhead

Looks so effortless, but I cannot guess

Why it lingers in my mind

(the scene changes to Kacchan in a damaged building doing a squat stretch, and Iida doing a forward knee bend.)

Evening after this, I'm a crying mess

And to be stronger now, my only wish

So I can finally have the bravery

So I can reach on up to the sky

(next it shows Shōto doing a up to the sky stretch before the passing sunlight lights half his face.)

This cruel fate engraving

It's carved into the stone

Hoping it reveals itself all to me and then I will

Know just where to go

(Uraraka is doing a side overhead stretch on the beach, and Kirishima is doing a forward sitting stretch, Meanwhile the kiryuin sisters are both doing a series of kicks)

This moment, this moment

I know that I can breathe

Hanging on a feeling... believe in

My only meaning!

(Izuku does a standing to touch while Senketsu, behind him, his balancing himself, upside down,on a blade on his knuckle, meditating. Before the scene cuts to class 1-A cut into two groups, Izuku in one and Shōto in the other.)

I hear a voice a' calling, telling me to risk it

Asking if I have been going the distance

Singing with a passion that I cannot deny

(the scene changes to Izuku blasting Shōto's ice attacks with a Kinetic Delaware Smash, Then Iida as he races across an arena floor, then Senketsu in his second dragon form as he roars and shakes the stadium. Then it changes to a shot of Shinso, The all Might as he begins to land)

My eyes are swollen with the tears that I've been crying

But, to the rest of the world, ever smiling

Singing for the courage that I'm dying to show!

(Tokoyami, Kacchan, And Shōto show off their quirks as two new students are shown, Mei Hatsume and Tetsutetsu. Then it shows Izuku punching forward with one for all combined with his Kinetic powers, Uraraka throwing her hand forward, Iida kicking, and Shōto using his ice, as well as Senketsu showing his blades.)

With my peace sign up when I say goodbye

Write the story of a hero!

(Then the scene changes to all the kids holding up a peace sign to the screen, then changes to them all in a frozen motion frame in their costumes, charging forward, as a second title card appears.)

After a quick intermission, the matches resumed, so far they were quick and uneventful, Mina was beaten quickly by Tokoyami who forced her out of bounds, and Iida beat Ibara Shiozaki by pushing her out of bounds with his recipro burst.

Now it was Senketsu's turn, he was facing his other cousin and third of the Kamui kid trio, Shirayuki, but unfortunately Recovery Girl forbid him from using his quirk because of his already stressed adrenal gland, so that meant he'd have to make due with his Life fiber abilities.

"And we're baaaaaaack!" Present Mic announced. "Time to begin the next battle! On my right, we have Class 1-A's chilling girl with the sheer cold of the blizzards! Shirayuuuukiiiiii!"

The girl stretched and let out a chilling breath of mist, she was wearing her favorite sailor hat, which had the crest of Honnouji academy on it. "Hell, is about to freeze over." She said.

"And from my left, raging from Class 1-A, the crazy boy with all the flashes and power, Senketsuuuuuu!" Mic announced to the other boy in the ring.

Senketsu grinned as he cracked his knuckles. "Unlike Everyone else, I have built in ice picks." He grinned.

"Now let the match, BEGIIIIN!" Mic yelled.

Shirakugi smirked. "Freeze!" She yelled as she blew out a hurling blizzard of snow and ice at her cousin.

"Senjin full cowling!" Senketsu yelled, then started rolling like a ball in place, building momentum while the friction built up heat. "1000 horsepower, rending wheel...impact!" He yelled, releasing the hold, blasting forward at near supersonic speed.

The force of the wind blasted the blizzard back to Shirayuki, and was buried in all that ice and snow. And before she could recover her cousin shot past her, sending her flying the side of the ring.

"Shirayuki is out of bounds! Senketsu advances to the semi finals!" Midnight announced while waving her riding crop.

The boy ground to a halt, his spikes glowing orange as they had been super heated, he touched one and it burned him. "Ow! Goddammit!" He yelped.

Shirayuki saw this and approached him. "Hush you big baby." She giggled and used her ice to cool the spikes on him.

"Wow, That was the first time that move actually worked. Every other time I tried it fails miserably." He said, turning back to normal.

"Been working on my ice, you're not the only one whos improved on life fibers." The ice user giggled.

"Heh, true." He nodded as they went to the rest rooms.

The semi finals were now starting, it was Todoroki vs Iida now. But no one knew if the boy was going to use both sides, or just one. It was soon answered as Todoroki took a step forward as ice surged out and sent at the jet user boy when the match started.

"Reciprooo-BURST!" Iida yelled as he charged forward and did a standing long jump over the ice and charged at Todoroki, jumping and did a strong kick which was dodged by the other boy, but the second kick was a dead hit.

As shoto hit the ground Iida grabbed him and started running. But about half way, something bad happened. Iida looked back. "My engines! The exhausts are blocked!" He gasped as he saw the ice on it.

"Your recipto burst." Shoto spoke. "I knew I wouldn't be able to avoid them, so when you kicked me, i allowed it to happen, to get at your engines and muffle them." He grasped Iida and froze him up in an ice Prison.

"And Todoroki wins!" Midnight called.

The match after that was Bakugo vs Tokoyami. And as you'd expect, kacchan just kept blasting Dark Shadow over and over with his explosions.

"Tell me Bakugo...you knew about my weakness did you?" Tokoyami asked with the boy on top and his palm radiating light.

"It was easy to figure out when i kept blasting at you." The boy smirked. "It was a pretty bad matchup for you, Almost feel bad. Give up."

"...I yield." The bird boy sighed, laying down.

"Tokoyami gives up! Bakugou moves on!" Midnight announced as the crowd cheered.

Now it was time for a quick break, Senketsu was walking to a waiting room, when he walked into the same one as Todoroki by mistake, and apparently, Bakugo was there too.

"Senketsu…" Shoto spoke. "You did well in your match against your cousin."

"Thanks." Senketsu smiled.

"Well all the same, you better not hold back, that form you used against junketsu. Use it on me." Bakugou snapped, kicking over a table.

"Easier said than done Bakugou. I don't know how to activate it, it just happened. And besides, Recovery Girl has forbade me from using my Quirk, so unfortunately I have to make do." Senketsu shrugged.

"Are you kidding me!?" The spiky blonde yelled and stomped up to him.

However, Todoroki stepped in front of Senketsu. "You want to fight him, you'll have to defeat me in our match." He stated with a glare.

"Haven't you guys heard? It's gonna be a three way match." Senketsu told them.

This got interest of the other two. "A three way battle?" Shoto asked.

"Yep. It's to save time." He nodded. "So you guys better get ready." He then turned to leave. "Cause I'm gonna turn you guys into chopped suey." The boy added as he left.

The arena was finally prepared as the three boys stepped in. "And we're back!" Mic spoke. "It's time for the finals! We have the three top best students of class 1-A! Shoto Todoroki! Katsuki Bakugou, and Senketsu Hamada!" The crowd cheered. "In this battle, it will be a three way battle royal! The rules will remain the same! Now, let the final match, BEGIIIIIIIIIIN!"

Shoto glared. "Now." Using his ice side, he sent an ice barrage at the two.

Senketsu became Senjin full cowling and started slashing at all the ice while kacchan used his explosions, the ice formed a more controlled version of the giant wall Shoto used in the first round.

"Dammmiiiit!" Bakugo growled.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Senketsu laughed.

"Woooooow! They're really going all out!" mic announced.

The were loud booms and slash sounds coming from inside the ice, before both boys busted two holes through the end of the wall. "You bastard…" Bakugou growled.

"Whew! What a workout!" Senketsu sighed, wiping his brow.

Both charged at Shoto as the boy dodged them and started skating around the ring with an ice path to follow.

"Wow Todoroki's skating on his own ice!" Present Mic said. "Looks like fun!"

"Damn you!" Kacchan yelled, blasting forward and trying to grab Todoroki, but the boy tried to block it, which led to the blonde using an explosion to propel him to the Todoroki's left side and grabbed his hair. "You underestimating me? Idiooooot!" He roared and tossed the ice and fire user.

Shoto recovered as Senketsu lunged at him, he maneuvered with his ice, just as he saw Bakugou coming at him with another attack. Dodging it, he grabbed the blondes arm with his right side.

"You two need to break it up, I need to get some things straight first!" Senketsu said, swinging the two to opposite sides of the ground. He then looked at Bakugou and scoffed in disgust. "Ugh, The thought of you and my cousin together...makes me wanna hurl my lunch up. Honestly what does she even see in you?"

Bakugou stood up as his palmed sparked. "Don't you dare bring Junketsu into this you bastard, she chose me because she knows I am among the only people in this school that can give her what she wants."

"Like What? Acting as the pin to her hand grenade of a brain? You do realize she's not, ya know, all there?" The life fiber teen said, tapping the side of his head. "She has quite a few screws loose, and something tells me that with how dependent she is on you...if you were somehow taken out of the picture…" He then made the 'brain blown' and 'Koo koo' gestures.

Bakugou was nearly at the bridge of exploding as his face was like that of a demon. "Why you…!"

"Get with the facts Bakugou, reason you're only here because of your quirk, without that, you'd be nothing, you traded holding that power with your pride for your friendship with Izuku all those years ago, yet he still chased after you cause he still saw you as a friend." Senketsu reminded.

"You don't think I noticed?" Kacchan growled. "I'm not that dense, I noticed."

"Then why treat him like garbage when all he did was try to help you and be a good friend than act like a bully and crush his dreams and happiness?" The boy asked further.

Bakugo didn't say anything. 'I don't know...I honestly don't know.'

"Thought so." Senketsu said, turning to Todoroki as he got up. "And you Todoroki, how'd it feel taking on the new pride and joy of the Kiryuin's work? Did Izuku surprise you with his endurance? Were you able to see his hidden Masochistic nature?"

The fire and Ice user breathed and wiped his mouth with his arm. "He did...for the longest time, he showed me so much from our battle. I lost myself to who I was, yet he opened my eyes to the truth. Only those two sentences he told me…"

"It's yours! Your Quirk, not his!" The voice of Izuku rang in his mind from his last battle.

Senketsu smirked. "I saw the bliss he was hiding when he endured all that pain, honestly I'm surprised he didn't reach a frickin orgasam." He then turned to the two. "Now come on, let's see if all his and our own work wasn't in vain!"

In the stands, all of Class 1-A was looking at Izuku who looked embarrassed. Mineta was the first to say something. "Whoa, Midoriya, you're a closet masochist?" The short boy asked.

"Well...I wouldn't really call it that…" Izuku spoke.

Uraraka blushed, she was having a hard time not imagining how determined he was back then, it honestly made her feel...kinda tingly.

Junketsu was twice as tingly, she couldn't believe her boyfriend stood up for her like that. 'Katsuki-kuuun!'

Back with the three boys, Bakugo was blasting Senketsu with his quirk, And Todoroki froze his right arm solid. Senketsu stumbled back, clothing torn and breathed heavily. He then reached in his pocket and pulled out his last remaining rainbow life fiber ball.

"Down the hatch!" He said before he swallowed it whole.

'Not good.' Shoto thought.

'Dammit, not this shit again!' Kacchan thought before the life fiber boy radiated with with light.

And there he stood, looking exactly like his grandmother and glowing with blinding light, grinning in the same sickly sultry way as the woman would have back in the glory days of Honnoji academy.

"Ahhhh, that's better." Senketsu sighed as the intense light radiated enough heat to melt the ice and turn it to steam.

Todoroki and Bakugou knew this battle has gotten tougher, but they won't back down. Both boys charged as they fired their blasts and ice at him.

Senketsu used the blades all over his body to slice through the ice, then grabbed Bakugou and threw him to the ground, then tackled Todoroki. Bakugo tumbled but saw the boy was distracted while he continued to wrestle with the other boy.

'Now's my chance!' He thought, blasting into the air as he used his explosions to corkscrew himself in the air and gain speed and force. "Here we go, Howitzer…."

The two boys stopped fighting and saw what was happening. "Oh no…" Senketsu groaned.

Todoroki acted quickly and swung his hand to barricade them in the ice as the force of Kacchan's attack collided with the ice in a massive explosion.

"Impact!" Kacchan yelled as the explosion destroyed the ice and sent both boys flying.

The crowd was in shock by the fierce battle with the three boys. The smoke was way too thick to see what was happening.

"Hey, I can't announce if I can't see!" mic spoke. "What's happening down there?"

The smoke cleared as it was revealed that Todoroki was splayed out across his ice out of bounds, and Senketsu was laying on his face, still in his radiant form, struggling to get up a few feet from where kacchan was.

The spiky blonde approached him before grasping his shirt collar. "Now you see? I'm better than you and icy hot."

"You...you…" Senketsu struggled to say to him as he tried to recover his breath.

"What?" Bakugou growled.

Senketsu leaned to his ear. "You….you should've gone for the head!" He said, before suddenly thrusting his knuckle blades into the blonde's gut.

"GAH!" Kacchan gasped by the blades piercing his skin before tumbling back a bit while holding where he was stabbed.

The boy slowly got up, and turned back to normal. "That's for...trying to kill me...asshole…" he said before he finally fell on his face in exhaustion.

"Todoroki is out of bounds and Senketsu is knocked out!" Midnight announced. "The winner of the UA sports festival, is Katsuki Bakugou from Class 1-A!"

Bakugo looked at the boy as he laid there, holding his side. 'He just tried to kill me, he just tried to kill me!' He thought in rage. The pain caught up with him as he grunted and collapsed as well.

Finally it was time for the award ceremony, Midnight was now going to announce who was giving the rewards. Senketsu was in the second place spot, Todoroki was third, and Tokoyami was fourth, but Bakugou was nowhere to be seen.

'The hell did he go?' Senketsu thought.

"And now it's time to get this award ceremony underway. Unfortunately Tenya Iida Who shares the fourth place slot with Tokoyami was not able to make it due to family matters. Gotta love those familial bonds." Midnight said sexily.

'Oh jeez, i think she and Grandma Ragyo would be the perfect match in lesbian history.' Senketsu thought.

Then suddenly the first place area opened and a cement slab rose up, and Bakugou was chained to it, he was thrashing against the chains in rage, his yells muffled by a muzzle.

"Oh hell that's funny!" Senketsu snickered a bit before glancing up to the bleachers. "I think grandma Ragyo will keep this in her book for later."

"He's acting like a total animal." Tokoyami said.

"And now, it's time to pass out the medals, and there is only one person for the job!" Midnight announced as the crowd heard a familiar laugh at the top of the stadium. "The number one hero All Mi-"

All Might landed just as she was saying his name and let out his trademark catchphrase. "I am here!"

But unfortunately both moments lost their punch. Midnight seemed embarrassed. "Sorry, ruined the moment didn't I?"

All might was a bit shaken but he quickly brushed it off and turned to the crowd. "As you all see, the students that participated today have shown great promise! Take this to heart, while not everyone passed on, they have shown their lives and hearts as true heros today! Never let this drag you down, and keep pushing forward!"

He first walked up to Tokoyami. "Young Tokoyami, good work out there, honestly if you hadn't be put up against young Bakugou I'd say you could have won." All Might said as he place a medal around his neck, also briefly hugging him.

"I am truly humbled sir." The shadow user replied before the legendary hero moved on to Todoroki.

"Young Todoroki. Good work, you showed true bravery protecting young Senketsu and yourself from Young Bakugo's attack, even if you were enemies." All Might told him, putting the medal on him and briefly hugged him too. "I saw you didn't use your flames again, I won't ask for the details, just know that if you need to talk I'm here."

Todoroki nodded. "Thank you All Might...there is still much I can't comprehend, what I can think of about my choices and power...but I feel like someone that showed me what I am can change me."

The man nodded then went to Senketsu. "And now you young Senketsu. You did well, close call there at the end, thought you were actually going to kill Young Bakugou for a moment there." He said as he put the silver medal on him and briefly hugged him.

Senketsu chuckled. "And what would I be called? I'm a bit reckless yes, but not a killer, just thought I'd get a little payback from him."

Finally he went up to Bakugo, then removed the boy's muzzle, an booy was he mad. Rage was quite literally written all over his face as he seemed, If the hero was being honest, really scary!

"Alll Miiight…" The blonde growled at the taller man.

"Ah ha...well young Bakugo, you seem lively, and looks like you won, quite impressive." All Might said in a slightly scared tone.

"If you think I would deserved to be called the best by this manor, YOU'RE DEAD WRONG!" The boy roared. "I may have won but that asshole tried to kill me at the last minute! I'll show him and do the same the first chance I get, you hear me?!"

'scary.' All might through before holding up the gold medal. "Take this Bakugou, for your results in the festival and hard work."

"I don't want that piece of garbage!" The spiky blonde yelled. The boy was muffled as All Might placed the medal in his mouth.

"And there you have it, that ends the UA sports festival for this year. Thank you all for coming." All Might called to the crowd. "Now let us depart with these final words, and you all know them very well!"

"Go beyond." Everyone said. "Plus ultra!" They yelled immediately after.

(Later…)

After that, everyone departed from the festival, as did the students of all classes that attended for the festival. Senketsu went home with his parents and Izuku was brought home by all might, and Bakugou was walking home with Junketsu clinging to his arm, hearts fluttering around her very happy body and face.

Todoroki on his end, he went to go see his mother, after the festival, he knew he had to confront her, to end the pain of all those years ago, he made his way into the hospital and to the front desk.

"Excuse me, is mrs Todoroki here?" Shoto asked the woman at the counter.

"Oh, yes...she is." The woman behind the desk said in surprise.

"Is it possible I can see her? I'm her son." The boy mentioned.

"Um, yes, just sign in please." She nodded, handing him a sign in sheet. Todoroki signed the sheet before she gave him the directions to where his mother was.

Shoto was now in front of the door to where his mother has been staying all these years after her mental breakdown with his so called father. His mind reflected back in his youth, remembering her frightened face, and the day she gave him that scar on his left eye. He took a deep breath before he slowly opened the door, seeing a white haired woman gazing out the window in silence.

"...Hello mom." Shoto spoke softly.

The woman slowly turned as her eyes locked to him. "Shoto…" She gasped in surprise.

The young boy slowly shut the door. "It's been a long time…"

"Yes, it has." She nodded.

Shoto sat down in front of her. 'This is it, my first step, to moving forward.'

(Meanwhile with Ochako.)

Ochako was walking home and was trying to think of what to eat for dinner. "Hmmm, I wonder what I should eat, I could really go for something sweet...hmm mochi sounds good."

When she opened the door to her home, she was greeted by her mom and dad with a few party things around and a small banner. "Welcome home sweetie!"

"Mom?! Dad?!" She gasped, her eyes literally popping out of her skull. "What are you guys doing here?!"

"We came to congratulate you on your results at the festival." Her father smiled.

"We have never been so proud of you sweetie." Her mother giggled while pushing her daughters eyes back into her skull.

"But, But, shouldn't you be at work?" She asked.

"We took a day off, we know you wanted to do well for us, so we came here to support you." Her parents replied.

"Mom...dad…" She said, hugging them, crying happily. The two smiled and hugged their little girl, oh how Uraraka was happy to have these two as her parents.

(With Izuku.)

Izuku was now eating his favorite Katsudon pork cutlet meal with his mom and she was obsessing over how he fought in the festival. "Izuku, I really am happy that you finally awakened your quirk and Mastered your other powers but...did you have to cause so much damage to your body?" She asked.

"Sorry mom, I thought I was doing something right, especially what I tried to do for my friends in the tournament." izuku replied.

"I never saw you so angry, what caused it?" She asked.

Izuku sighed. "My friend went through a lot with his father."

"Oh. And what about that other girl, is she okay?" Inko asked. "She looked pretty battered, still can't believe Katsuki did that."

"Yeah...but Uraraka is okay now." Izuku replied with a nod.

"And your friend Senketsu? He certainly put a beating on his cousins." She noted.

"They're okay as well." He nodded.

"Good." She smiled as they continued dinner.

'I wanna tell her about me and Uraraka considering dating but... I still think we should wait awhile, if we start dating now it would cause problems in the long run. But it's good we got our feelings on the table.' Izuku thought as he ate.

(With Bakugo)

The blonde was in the middle of brushing his teeth, still mad as hell. He vowed to try to get payback from Senketsu for stabbing him in the gut at the last minute. "Daaaamn iiiiit!" He growled.

"Katsuki stop yelling!" His mom called from down stairs.

"Shut up old hag!" He yelled back.

(In the Kiryuin manor)

Junketsu was in her room, even after all the fighting she was seriously horny, so she was in the middle of fingering herself to give her body some relief. While her sister was in her own room writing in her journal.

'Dear diary, today I just got beaten by my cousin and my sister is even more slutty and crazy than ever. But what really caught my eye was Momo and how broken her confidence was after losing to Tokoyami. Not to mention poor Shoto, he really lost his fire after fighting Midoriya, ironic isn't it? Which has got me thinking, mother and father always say that the heart is most important part of a person, and that you can only love someone if you're willing to accept that person's heart at its best, and at its worst.' She wrote. 'Which has lead me to this conclusion, those two are two great people, and it makes me want to get to know them. And I have decided, that I will make Shoto Todoroki and Momo Yaoyorozu my lovers, no matter what it takes.'

(Meanwhile with Mizuki)

Mizuki was visiting his father while he was in prison again. "Sorry dad, I lost." The boy said.

The sludge man looked at his son, in the past few weeks he actually started to try and look more human. "It's not that big a deal son, you did your best, and you made me proud."

"Thanks dad." Mizuki smiled.

(And finally with Senketsu)

"I knew you'd do well in the tournament son." Akamaru grinned while ruffling his son's hair.

"I'm very proud of you sweetie, and you made your little brother happy too." Ryuko smiled while the infant in her arms giggled.

"Ba ba!" Daigo babbled happily.

Senketsu blushed in embarrassment. "Guys…" he smiled.

"By the way." Ryuko said, stroking her son's right cheek. "Is that lipstick on your cheek?"

The boy placed a hand on his face, it was indeed lipstick, he had totally forgotten that Mina had given him a big smacker right there after the sports festival.

"Uh….yes?" He chuckled sheepishly.

His father smirked. "I think our son's girlfriend is getting very friendly with him."

"I hear wedding bells." Ryuko giggled.

"Mooom!" The boy groaned, blushing even harder, he couldn't deny that he wanted to marry Mina but he didn't want the whole world to know about it!

 **woo! season 2 part one is finally over, man thi was a long arc. now i can take a well deserved break. but don't worry me and Godzillabro will be working on season 2 pt 2 soon, Right after i update my other stories and post the new ones i'm gonna do. so until next time!**


	12. Review Corner

Review corner!

There is a room with a red brick fireplace with a flat screen TV on the wall above it, a PS4 console was on the vanity of the fireplace, various posters of anime were on the wall, and a K-bar Kitana hung on a stand against the right side wall. A Siamese cat slept on a carpet in front of the fireplace, which was right next to a nice red velvet Victorian antique chair.

A boy was sitting in the chair, he was watching something on an IPad with headphones in his ears. He looked to have brown hair, fair skin, a thin build, and had brown eyes. His attire was a pair of black jeans, a Deadpool T-shirt that had the character pointing to himself and had 'I Have Issues' on it, he also had black leather jack Taylor high tops on, as well as black and red glasses. After a couple minutes he noticed the presence of the audience.

"Oh hey there, dear readers! Nice to finally meet you face to Uh...well face." The boy said. "Anyway this is me, Dragon Emperor0. And more importantly this is the first in many of my, Review Corner!"

Corner! Corner! Corner! Cookie! Corner!

Dragon Emperor0's face showed confusion. "Why did that echo seem different? Damn echo machine must be broken. Well we'll start things as soon as my co-author Godzillakaiju comes, he should be here in 5...4...3...2...1…"

There was as a loud crash as someone fell through the ceiling of the room. Dragon Emperor0 looked down and saw his friend on face down on the floor. "Nice Of you to drop in." He grinned.

The boy had green hair and green eyes, he had black scaled jeans on, a green jacket, a pair of combat boots, and a Godzilla T-shirt. "Hey." He said as he got up. "Oh hello there readers." He said as he sat down.

Reviews

D3lph0xL0v3r (ch. 11): KEEP UP THE AMAZING WORK!

WHOA. . . I Can hardly wait to see what happens next; I Still am unable to see Izuku as a Masochist; I Still see him as just too self-sacrificial putting the safety of others above his own way too often. . . P.S. I Can hardly wait to see What Combining Life Fibers with OFA: Full Cowl would be like. . . P.P.S. How much longer until I Can See Ragyo doing intercourse with THE MOST HATED STUDENT IN CLASS 1-A; MINETA MINORU. . . THAT WOULD BE SO SATISFYING; Especially if he says the same thing he does in canon after working for Mt. Lady after he gets an Internship at Ragyo's Company. . . especially if he also has to have a Multi-way with the Men in Ragyo's Family as well as her, her daughters, & her grand-daughters, [ESPECIALLY Since Mineta's not into guys; this won't be fun for him; especially since he's EXPLICITLY & canonically Straight and therefore only interested in girls(Why Else does he never do any of the pervy things to the boys like he does to the girls; If He were the LEAST BIT BISEXUAL; He would've Already done such a thing to one of the potentially Most Attractive boys in Class 1-A)?!; I might not PERSONALLY enjoy Yaoi OR Yuri, but I'm only wanting it to happen in this particular case, Because I Want to see Mineta Suffer through it. . . And How Much Catharsis it would give me to see him get broken by that]

Marius (ch. 11): 12. Chapter 11

D3lph0xL0v3r (ch.10): OH NO! IZUKU BROKE HIS ARM! AND TENSEI IS ABOUT TO GET KILLED! I Wonder What Life Fibers OFA: Full Cowling will Equal!

D3lph0xL0v3r (ch.9): KEEP UP THE AMAZING WORK! OH BOY; WHITE DIAMOND[AKA RAGYO] IS GONNA FORCE THE PURITY OUT OF DEKIRU'S BODY & SOUL; BY TAKING HIS VIRGINITY BY FORCE! DANG; TALKING ABOUT SWINGING; THIS GOES EVEN FARTHER THAN MERE SWINGING; P.S. I'd REALLY Love to see Ragyo Screwing with Mineta[What?! That Grapist had it coming; only problem is; He might actually ENJOY his Punishment]

D3lph0xL0v3r (ch. 8): keep up the amazing work! WOW! Bakagou's actually getting Character Development, and Much Sooner than his Canon Self could EVER Care to do!

D3lph0xL0v3r (ch. 7): KEEP UP THE AMAZING WORK! I LOVE THIS FANFICTION! I LOVE IZUKU'S LIFE FIBER POWERS; I LOVE THE REFORMED SON OF SLUDGE VILLAIN; I LOVE BAKAGOU'S FANGIRL; I LOVE RYOKO'S SON; I LOVE THE ACTION! AWESOMESAUCE!

D3lph0xL0v3r (ch. 6): WOW! THAT'S UNBELIEVABLE; A FAMILY-WILD ORGY!; WITH DIRTY OL' GRAMMAW; THE YANDERE BAKUGOU FANGIRL; FEMALE NOBUNAGA; AND HER HUBBY! THAT'S ONE CRAZY RULE 34 FAMILY!

D3lph0xL0v3r (ch. 5): AWESOMESAUCE! LOOKS LIKE Odako Nobunaga[AKA Satsuki Kiryuin; who's a Female version of Oda Nobunaga; at least according to Gaijin Goomba; in THIS Episode: watch?v=y7nIJ8bpINQ]and Her Loyalest Lover(Daniel) Really taught her a lesson; that seems to actually have Worked; and made her much more than a Yandere Bakugou Fangirl!

D3lph0xL0v3r (ch. 4): EWWWWWWWWWW! BAKAGOU'S FANGIRL & THAT DIRTY OLD LADY ARE SCREWING! That's NASTY & DISGUSTING!

D3lph0xL0v3r (ch. 3): AWESOMESAUCE! SLIME BOY[MIZUKI] RED DRAGON[SENKETSU] AND DEKIRU[IZUKU] MADE IT IN! P.S. Am I the Only one thinking that Mizuki is similar to Mitsuki(from Boruto); since both of them are Sons of their respective Series' Antagonists[Mizuki; Son of Sludge Villain; Mitsuki; Son of Orochimaru] P.S. Keep up the amazing work!

D3lph0xL0v3r (ch. 2): WOW! Senketsu & Izuku befriended Slime Boy!

D3lph0xL0v3r (ch. 1): AWESOMESAUCE! IZUKU HAS A LIFE FIBER QUIRK!

Reversus13 (ch. 1): Like the idea, but dislike the "Izuku stumbles upon someone which he befriends under 1 minute and gets free power up because why not?" trope.

Author feedback

Dragon Emperor0: D3lph0xL0v3r: thanks for the continued support. It's been really helpful.

Godzillakaiju: D3lph0xL0v3r, your reviews really bring smiles to us to how much you're enjoying the story so far. Your feedback is appreciated. The ideas you give us are great, and I even love the idea you threw in for Mineta, ohoho, I can think of the ideas of what Ragyo would do to him, I would personally love to do something to him, since he is also my least favorite character as well.

Dragon Emperor0: Reversus13, Yeah sure its a trope, but all writing has tropes in it, so really I think you're just being a little too knit picky. What do you think Godzillakaiju?

Godzillakaiju: I will agree with reverse on his statement, but this is an anime, many things can happen in it, its like All Might when he saw what Izuku did to save Bakugou and chose him to inherit One for All.

The scene changed back to the room, where Dragon Emperor0 and godzillakaiju were. "And that concludes the review Corner, tune in next time and we'll answer your reviews as they come along, thanks. I should have one every tenth chapter or so." Dragon Emperor0 said.

"Don't miss out, things are going to be very interesting for our characters and heroes." Godzillakaiju grinned.


End file.
